Shivers
by JadeNoRyuu
Summary: When the Fenton parents went to investigate a strange phenomenon, unforeseen consequences began to stir a chain reaction that would lead to injuries, an odd medical issue (impossible for human standards) and the discovery of weird facts. Above all they're unable to call for help. What will they do? Reveal fic. [The Aftermath has come!]
1. Ch 1 To the Rescue!

This is my first **full** original story on Danny Phantom, published right on the twelfth anniversary of " **Bitter Reunion** " airing (and as it is, Vlad has a special appearance in this chapter), hope you all enjoy this!

 **Category:** Family, Hurt/Comfort, Revelation Multi-chapter Fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 01_To the Rescue!**

It had all started with a simply "free" weekend.

"Free" only for the teen children of the Fenton family, because Madeline and Jack, ghost hunters, inventors and proud parents had deemed appropriate to organize a married-couple-quality-time-weekend outdoor… Of course researching a strange phenomenon occurring in a mountain region not much far away from Amity Park. Rumors said that in several caves troubled echoing voices could be heard without actual inhabitants inside of them. The locals claimed that they belonged to trekkers or lumbermen lost and/or died during snowstorms, but none of them had ever actually seen a glimpse of those ectoplasm "scum" (as the hunters would say).

While that normally would have been enough to drag the whole family to the search, the need of alone time for the couple and the punishment (AKA grounded time) given to their sixteen -almost seventeen- year son for breaking the curfew of all the schooldays nights had prevented the idea.

– Okay sweethearts, we'll come back Sunday evening! The meals are in the fridge and the ghost-weapons are closed in the vault in case of necessity. – explained Maddie, handing her husband a bag of equipment to load on the RV. – Remember, we're trusting you with the house and only in extreme necessity with ghost-hunting… But if it's too dangerous you _must_ call us and we'll come back pronto, okay? – a concerned expression colored the face of the woman in blue-black hazmat suit.

– Don't worry mom, the Ecto-shield works well. We will be alright between that and the homework _we both_ have to do – Jazz, the oldest of the Fenton's offspring, sent a meaningful glance at her brother, who sighed deeply and looked elsewhere, resigned.

– Okay then. – Maddie breathed in relief, turning afterwards towards her son – And you mister remember you're still grounded – she pointed severely at his chest and he nodded without looking at her, pouting with crossed arms.

– We're good to go Maddi-e, you ready? – boomed Jack from the driver seat of the RV.

– Yes honey, I'm coming! – assured the woman who cheerily went and hug her daughter, murmuring her other warnings. When she was freed, the hunter turned to her son who was trying and failing to look furtively at her. He seemed wary for some reasons…

Frowning, she reached forward to hug him too, but he snuck away uneasily. As an afterthought he mumbled he was no longer a baby, but he wasn't looking at her, like often he did when he was lying. Maddie sighed and entered in the RV, from where she waved at their children who returned the goodbye. Jack was a little more energetic and vocal so several passerby winced for his loud tone even from meters away. Then the very same people had to scramble away as the craziest driver in Amity Park turned the vehicle on and departed with the usual roar of the engine and the obliviousness of the traffic laws existence.

Neither of the four knew it would be the beginning of an (more than usually) unusual experience.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

Jazz waited till the parents' vehicle had disappeared to turn towards her brother, mildly annoyed. – What was that for? ‒ she demanded.

It was the boy's turn to look annoyed. – She was wearing the Specter Deflector! Do you pretend that I had to go and be electrocuted? – he gestured to the general direction where their parents were gone and comprehension dawned on his sister's face.

– Oh. Sorry Danny – the redhead girl ruffled sympathetically the halfa's hair and absently guided him inside the strangest building of the town, AKA their house.

The duo strolled to the living room where the older one sat at the coffee table, ready to resume reading a psychology book, while the other sprawled himself on the couch with an exhausted sigh.

– You went outside again last night after we came back from patrol, didn't you? – Jazz asked lazily opening her book, but carefully looking at her brother. He didn't even open his eyes as he nodded.

– Yeah, I was almost asleep when my Ghost Sense went off. You were already so collapsed on your bed that I didn't want to wake you up. – he sighed deeply. – I had to catch the Box Ghost six times before the seventh I threatened to go into the Ghost Zone and call Pandora to deal with him… – Danny paused, slightly frowning. – Last time I looked at the clock I think it was at half past five.

Jazz huffed, a bit resented to be left behind but also a bit grateful for the preserved rest. – Then have a nap, I'll warn you if something happens. – she reassured him earning a relieved breath. If he was showing this "weakness" ( _men_ and their will to never make themselves look vulnerable) it was a statement about how exhausted he was.

– Okay, sis. – a few minutes later Danny was already out like a bulb, making his sister both worried and relieved that he would catch up with some rest… And above all heal.

Even before the later solo night stroll, she had to patch him up: the halfa had took quite a beating during Team Phantom's patrol (luckily nothing broken, but he had needed a dozen stiches with the Ecto-line and lots of bandages). She dreaded to think of the other ghosts Danny had encountered and hadn't wanted to mention besides the Box Ghost.

Jazz shook herself from those thoughts and resumed her reading, keeping near a discarded (by her mother) later-modified Fenton Finder set on mute. The radar had now a wider range and classified Phantom's friendly Ecto-signature differently from others, making it easier to track him across the town and possible for Jazz to hide it on the screen with a secret switch if the device would be ever needed by her parents.

Almost three years after the activation of the Ghost Portal, things seemed to have become a little easier, but maybe it was just a matter of practice. After the first months of clumsy attempts at helping her brother and his friends, Jazz had developed _her own_ set of skills: she was the most proficient with the Ghost Peeler, she had been the one to have the idea of isolate Phantom's and Plasmius's (just for the Danny's sake) unique signatures and make them untraceable by their parents' devices and even her aim with the Thermos had improved. She trapped Danny only once a couple of months now!

The redhead casted a glance toward the sleeping form and wis- nope, _nope_ , NOPE! (Desiree could be around and she didn't want to risk) …And she _hoped_ he would rest enough without interferences.

Few hours later (she _should_ have made that wish after all) a red blinking light from the Finder alerted Jazz of the arrival of three ghost in the city range. True, they could be only passerby, it happened sometimes, so she waited, observing their movements. The trio came from WNW and pointed directly to the centre of the town… To the "major" house! Where they Vlad's minions? Well, if she recalled correctly he _did_ have three vultures as henchmen. Had they returned from a mission?

Quietly Jazz snuck into the weapon vault and retrieved the laptop where there was the link of the bugs they had placed around "Vladdie"'s hideout after his almost murder of Danielle, just in case he wouldn't try something like that again.

The psychologist in training turned the pc on and submitting the password ("Team Phantom", yes, she was that cheesy sometimes) clicked the direct link and watched warily.

The major was working (evil-halfa he may be, but at least he did indeed work) at his desk when three vultures - _she was right!_ \- phased through the ceiling and landed in front of the man. The white haired man seemed pleased by their entrance as he greeted them.

− How did the survey go? − he asked, eyes glinting.

− Spooky, − answered the spoke-decrepit-bird of the trio − there's so much raw unfocused Ecto-energy that a minimal trigger could initiate unfathomable consequences.

− True, in all my undead life I've only seen something like this only on Earth abandoned battlefields or places of mass murders − added the specter on the left side of the screen.

− Could it possibly even cause a lethal incident? − Vlad asked delighted.

− It's even certain! − cawed the third vulture, as dread settled in the redhead stomach.

− Magnificent! In this way I won't even need to move a finger to get my revenge! Pity Maddie will get involved too, but alas, by now she's far too gone to convince her that I'm the man of her life… − the halfa stood, raising his arms in self-satisfaction. − Though after the tragedy their poor children wouldn't have anywhere to go; and who would adopt them? Me! And I'll gain at last my apprentice and a lovely intelligent daughter!

Jazz jackknifed the laptop shut with a slam, leaving it on the vault table as she ran to the phone, trying to reach her parents.

" _The number you called is turned off or unreachable…_ " the automatic voice shot a spike of worry in her stomach. Her parents would be in trouble if she couldn't warn them! The girl rushed in the lab to take the Specter Speeder, only to find it half dismantled on the floor. There was a note pinned on its flank that read _**"To Jack: repair the Speeder once you return from the trip. Jack."**_

Jazz facepalmed hard, holding a frustrated shriek at his father's idiocy. _Why now of all moments?!_ There was only another solution left. The redhead run back into the living room and hesitated just slightly at the peacefully sleeping form of his brother before crouching down and gently shacking him awake.

Danny shot up, ready for a fight, -experience had taught him Constant Vigilance, even in his sleep (if he ever got it)- and scanned his surrounding, zeroing his gaze on his sister near him.

− Go ghost, you have to take us to mom and dad! − she urged him, standing up.

− Wha- why? − still a bit dazed from the little sleep, he stared at her, uncomprehending her request.

− We don't have time, do it! − she ordered urgently. The boy, probably sensing her panic, obeyed and a white flash later he hovered in front of her in all his ectoplasm glory. − Wait outside, I'll lock the house.

Phantom nodded and phased outside, invisible, while the girl run and took the remote lock-down locket, similar to the one she had for the RV. Jazz joined her (still invisible) brother outside the front door seconds later and clicked the **Total Lock Down** button. Several metal clangs sounded inside as she offered the air her hand. The ghost sensation of being gently but firmly seized by her wrist was followed the next instant with being spirited away, becoming invisible herself.

− What direction was the place again? − the halfa asked Jazz as they rose above the buildings level.

− West-North-West! − she said, but then gasped − It was the same direction the vultures came from! − the girl then cried alarmed, connecting the dots.

− Vultures? As _Vlad's_ Vultures? − Phantom asked as they sped towards the pointed direction.

− Yeah, I saw them coming in town with the Finder, so I spied on them with the bugs. Those spooky mountains mom and dad went to are more dangerous than we and them imagined! − Jazz clung around the invisible halfa's arm, still a bit uneasy about the see-trough colorlessness that she could "see" of their body in that state. − One of them said that anything could trigger a surely fatal reaction!

Her brother cursed quietly and sped up exponentially. − If we're here, they didn't answered the phone, right? − he then asked.

− Right, but I don't know if it's because there's no signal up on the mountains, the batteries are dead or... − she trailed, omitting what else could probably be deceased. The teen boy grunted in answer and did another burst of speed: they would reach their destination in matter of minutes now, instead of hours of driving.

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

− Have you already set the camp? − Maddie asked her husband as she fumbled with some gadgets in the backseat of the RV.

− All ready Maddi-e! Even the Fenton Arecibo is assembled and already pointed to the mountain. − Jack assured her, setting a kettle on the gas burner.

− You should turn off the fire then, we're going in − the ghost huntress lifted a backpack over her shoulder and closed the RV, locking it up. They were alone in that area, but one can never be too careful.

Jack looked disappointed, he was just about to make tea! However, instead of arguing, he uncharacteristically sighed and turned it off, just to bright up again at the idea of discovering a ghost secret. He took a backpack too and together with his wife trekked towards the nearest cave, the one said to be the most active in supernatural phenomena.

Their pack held each: a canteen, some emergency supplies and a first aid kit (all of them the basic essentials in foreign terrain), a blanket (they weren't out of winter quite yet), a reel of Ecto-line and a back-up Ecto-gun; Maddie also had the spy-like shooting lipstick and an extra Specter Deflector (in case one of the ones on their waist could break), while Jack took an emergency reserve of fudge and a Jack-O-Ninetales. On their wrist there were watch-like devices that were directly linked with the Specter Arecibo, a radio-antenna placed at the centre of their campsite. The compact-pc were able to both show the results of the radio-scans and direct the machine from the distance. Furthermore both hunters had a notebook to sign down their findings.

Once at the cave mouth Jack and Maddie started observing the physical make-up of the rocky surface. They _were_ scientists and while their studies were focused on supernatural events, they still held their _general_ scientific knowledge. More than often ghosts activities were related to the environment or the significance of the haunted place. In a forest (even just for survival), they had to know the fauna which could turn into "ectoplasmic scum"; near a lake, the composition of the solutes dissolved in water (to study if there were connections between the copper percentage and the ghost that infested the area) and so on.

In this case the rock, which the cave was dug in, was part of a huge layer of limestone, which was generally more prone to erosion. The levels above and under were sturdier, because in the past the area had been geologically active, so there were several magmatic intrusion (called plutons) in the mountain.

− What do you think honey? Granites with copper deposits above and under? − Maddie asked, squinting at the rocks.

− Yep, I think so. I believe they could function as a capacitor, but instead of a normal electrostatic field that generates electricity, there could be a thinner separation between our world and the Ghost Zone, so this place could feed it with "natural" ectoplasm, the kind not generated by actual ghosts. − the inventor speculated while making some sketches to remind himself of the idea in the future. It's to be noted that Jack never had been unintelligent (he got a degree to prove it!), however he usually had the attention span of a sparrow (sans when he was too focused in inventing something and chasing ghosts, of course) and was prone to distractions... And like every Fenton in certain fields (variable from individual to individual) was clueless.

− So there could be a natural portal at the end of the cave? − his wife paused in her own sketch, interested.

− We can scan the cave before see it by ourselves. We dunno if there's a laby-rintho of tunnels inside − he nodded. Even if he was overeager most of the times, the Fenton patriarch had learned after all the incidents in the last almost three years that a dose of wariness was the key to not mess up everything (much).

− Okay, let me adjust the aim − Maddie agreed and remotely moved the Arecibo with her wrist-device. It took few minutes before she lifted her gaze from the screen − Okay, ready to go.

− Aaaand fi- −started eagerly Jack, his index millimeters from the **ON** button, when a shout in the distance halted his motion.

Both adult frowned, glancing at each other, before turning to the direction of the cry...

... Just to catch sight of their children run towards them, with such a haste that was like a ghost was chasing them.

− Jazz? Danny? What are you doing here? − Maddie asked disbelieving as the teens reached them, slightly out of breath.

− It's too dangerous here, we have to go back home! − the younger redhead stopped in front of her father, hands on her knees to catch air.

− What do you mean Jazzy-pants? − the man asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

− She overheard a ghost saying that if anything triggers the raw energy in this place, things will go BOOM! − Danny answered in her place. A visible shiver shook his entire frame, making his eyes go wide. − Com'on, we don't want to take risks!

Impulsively he grabbed his mother's wrist, to drag her away, however doing so he also inadvertently pressed the Arecibo **ON** button.

Three, partly sonic, partly ectoplasmic, waves were emitted by the invention and hit the mountain wall. The Ecto-like electric field, with such supercharged impulse, overloaded and instantly shot ecto-electric arcs all along the mountain flank. Micro-cracks already present widened and while the sonic part of the waves made the rock shake, the freed fragments lost their equilibrium.

Then gravity did all the work.

A huge rockslide rolled down the mountain, generating a deafening rumble.

Twins " **LOOK OUT!** " were barely heard as two almighty pushes launched the hunters in the cave (the last safe place left at that moment) and everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N.** Okay, a cliffhanger, sorry. ^^' Though I had to catch you readers attention in a way or another xD

There were those much scientific babbles because I was trying to be as realistic as it could be possible even if we're in a "cartoonish world" and after all I think it wasn't that out of place... At least I hope you too think so. xD

Thanks for reading and type ya soon!


	2. Ch 2 Rescued Rescuers

**Chapter 02_** **Rescued Rescuers**

It was dark. So dark that he almost believed he was still sleeping and it was night. Then he took a deep breath and dust filled his nose, making him sneeze. The dizziness was suddenly wiped out by a single thought: _**the rockslide!**_

Jack halted from mindlessly bolting in a sitting position, fearing for the presence of debris above or around him, so he tentatively moved a hand - _free!_ \- then the other - _just the same!_ \- and lifted them from the ground to examine the air above him. The hunter had figured pretty soon he was laying on the ground on his back, but now also that there was a weight from his belly down to his feet.

First things first: no rocks above him in half meter radius and that was good. Slowly, in order not to fall into a dizzy spell, he sat up and probed blindly what had fallen on his lower half. On his belly rested something hair-y... Long typed hair-y. Was that...? A head!

− Jazz! − he yelped, trying to rise up his daughter, but no answer was given. Slightly panicking, he checked her pulse on her neck and, after finding it, he put down his backpack which had been still on his shoulders. Fumbling with its contents, finally he found the flashlight and he turned it on.

He was almost stunned by the scene he saw: the younger redhead had pushed him - _what kind of force had she used?!_ \- to safety at the cost of falling unconscious and a trapped foot under a medium debris; his wife was in Jack's same condition, however the damage _**Danny**_ had suffered was more severe. He had been half buried by rocks!

Using a gentleness that everybody would have thought Jack incapable of, the hunter slid from under Jazz and crawled towards his wife, to wake her up. Two adults worked better than one.

− Maddie! − he called, shacking her. She stirred at his booming voice and at the light pointed to her face. She scrunched her eyes and weakly covered them with a forearm. − Oh, sorry − apologizing, he pointed the flashlight to her lap, where Danny's head rested. While he gave his wife time to come to her senses, Jack gently checked his son's pulse. It was slow, weak, almost less than 30 beats per minute, while his breath was short and ragged, probably because of the dust he had inhaled during the rockslide.

− J-Jack? − his wife called, hearing his loud intake of breath − What happened?

− Jazz ha a foot trapped under a rock, but Danny is half-buried under them! − not sugarcoating the truth, the hunter helped the older redhead sitting. She gasped as her eyes zeroed on her son and his state.

− They saved us! − Maddie realized, reaching to examine Danny. However that movement seemed to jostle both her belt, re-activating it, and the boy, who, even if unconscious, let out a strangled cry, shuddering violently.

Startled, Maddie scudded back, thinking it as the reaction to her jostle.

Once on the ground, the teen seemed to relax, but stayed unconscious. Given the situation he was in, maybe it was for the best. The parents looked at each other, silently deciding the strategy.

Ecto-guns and similar devices were out of question, they both had realized a fraction of second before the blackout that the cause of the rockslide had been the Arecibo and its ecto-waves.

− Perhaps we should turn off the Specter Deflectors... If they're still working, that is − mumbled Jack, still a bit in shock − Just not to cause interferences while we dig out our children. − the overprotective father in him was making the hunter unusually overzealous: after the blast the minerals could be overcharged with ectoplasm and that could trigger another violent reaction.

Maddie nodded and the duo discarded their belts, leaving them near their backpacks. − I free Jazz and you Danny? − she asked, eyeing the amount of debris. He agreed, so silently and carefully the parents moved the rocks off the teens. Of course, Jazz was the first free and her worst case scenario was a broken ankle, however her brother was another case. After moving the younger redhead a good distance away from the instable wall, Maddie joined her husband in the effort of freeing their other child.

There were large stone blocks on his legs, though none of the adults had enough courage to voice their fear for shattered bones. It took the two of them to lift the boulders, although Jack did most of the work. The man lighted his son's legs as Maddie delicately touched them to assess the damage. As her eyes wetted, the hunter knew the answer.

− D-do you think h-he would still... − the man's question was halted by his sorrow.

The mother shook her head. − I d-don't know. N-not without an RX and here... − she gestured around helplessly.

− What were they even doing here? − he asked after a pause, incredulously. − I mean, I know they saved us, but why did they come? They knew they had to call in case of emergency!

− I-I think it was because there's no signal here... They thought the worst and so... − her lips trembled − It's our fault, Jack! _We_ decided to come here and _we_ built the Arecibo!

− I know that Maddie, just... − he sighed, looking down at the laying form of his son. − But now the least we can do is patch them up and find an exit.

− R-right... − the woman sighed deeply too and slowly shifted the boy into a prone pose, then carefully she picked him up like she used to do when he was a child in order to move him near where she had left Jazz. Even if he was barely seventeen and slightly taller than when he was fourteen, the boy was still _so light_ and almost skinny...

During the whole ordeal Danny didn't stir or whimper and that made the Fenton matriarch even more worried, anxious and confused: if he had had a violent reaction just at her brush few minutes before, why not now that the jostling was more severe?

Maddie sat on the ground, placing her child on her lap and cradling his head on her shoulder. Jack numbly imitated her, but he preferred to pull his daughter damaged foot on his lap, flashlight between his teeth, to assess the real damage and in case sling the ankle or just wrap it up with bandages.

Maddie knew something similar should have been done to her son's legs too, however she couldn't bring herself to manhandle directly the fractured limbs. Carrying him was one thing, but settling bones so shattered like this ones... Gently the mother ran her gloved hand on his hair, in a futile attempt to soothe his pain, even if he was blissfully unconscious and hopefully unaware.

− Mads − the more than usually gentle call of her husband shook her from her thoughts − I'll look at the legs later, but can you check for other injuries now? − he asked her, as if reading her mind. Though she wasn't surprised: after all the years spent together, they could read each others like books and in moments of need they were even more receptive.

Numbly the huntress nodded and carefully she moved around at first Danny's arms, which, apart from old bruises painted here and there, were relatively unscathed. However as she lifted his t-shirt, she couldn't suppress a gasp. Almost his entire upper body was wrapped in bandages and fresh ones judging from their appearance. What had happened to reduce her boy in that state?!

Fearful of the answer, Maddie slowly shifted him down from her lap and went and searched from the emergency blanket and her own flashlight in her backpack. She laid the former on the ground, then moved Danny on it, just to have a minimum of sanitary measures. This time she carefully removed the dirt-stained white t-shirt and used it as a makeshift pillow to put under her son's head once she had finished unwrapping the bandages. Keeping him sitting was difficult at first, but when Jack had finished Jazz's cast he lent her a hand wordlessly, observing confusedly the bandages like her. Whatever they had expected under was nothing compared to what they saw.

A large bruise adorned Danny's (surprisingly well-fit) abdomen, it couldn't be older than a week judging by its yellow-blue shade, the same could be seen on his right shoulder, and that was just talking about ecchymosis and the front side! Scrapes and burns of various degree and length lingered on his torso, all of them treated and almost healed... sans the stitched one on his left side.

− Is that...? − Jack half-asked disbelieving pointing at the bluish thread. Maddie, sharing the sentiment, nodded. The duo numbly shifted their charge forward, to follow the course of the wound, and cringed at the worse scene they found. His back was almost one giant old bruise and there were even more half-healed cuts and among them there was one well stitched (still with the Ecto-line), but impossible to reach for the wounded, so somebody else had to have helped Danny with all of this. Gently Maddie prodded each rib in correspondence of the darker patches, finding them more loose than the others. Terrifying enough was that in all this ordeal he didn't either stir or react... again.

− There're at least three cracked ribs... Jack, what had happened to our baby? − Maddie asked helplessly, cradling said boy's head with her arms. − Was it bullies? − she gasped − _Ghosts?_

− To payback us? − he speculated, horrified. − If it's the case... Why didn't he tell us? We're ghost hunters after all!

Before the woman could replicate, the teen leant against her began shivering, perhaps for being exposed too long with naked skin to the grotto frigid air. − We'll think about this later, it's too cold for Danny now, help me wrap him up. − her husband nodded and with proficiency the duo covered again the pain-display with fresh bandages. Then the huntress put down his son and covered him with his t-shirt, however it was just a temporary measure to keep the teen body warm while Jack checked his legs.

In order to avoid seeing the length of the damage the two of them had caused, Maddie went and retrieved the second blanket to roll her daughter in. The cast on her ankle had been made with bandages and two long flat shrapnels of stone come from the rockslide. Just in case the huntress checked for further injuries her too, but there were only several defense-training-like bruises on her arms.

− Somehow we're lucky! − there was mild excitement in Jack's voice, even if almost covered by bitterness − Both femurs, tibias and fibulas are broken, but they seem compound fractures, no shatters whatsoever. At least not at touch. − he added as an afterthought. The mother let out a relieved breath as she prepared her Taco-Jazz.

− Dear, maybe you should use the rods of the Fenton Ghost Fisher we took together with the Ecto-line to stabilize the legs. I don't think there are shrapnel that long around here... − the huntress suggested and her husband agreed, proceeding with the plan and used the bluish thread to fixate the cast. Then, carefully, he wrapped his son with the blanket and sat down awkwardly next to him, unsure about what to do.

Sensing her husband discomfort, Maddie peeked at him and sighed, then handed him his princess. − I think that at least till they wake up we should wait. − the woman murmured, gently picking up Danny and sitting beside Jack. − We don't know if they warned somebody about this... Maybe they would send a Search and Rescue party if they don't receive an answer... − she guessed, making her husband hum.

− Perhaps. The other options on the other hand are either digging our way out or see if at the end of the cave there is really a portal to the Ghost Zone and from there go home from our gate. − he listed, sending worried glances to his son's state.

− But Danny's too injured to risk and move him further. − countered his wife.

− And the rocks could be instable and fall on us. Yup, that sums it up. − he concluded resigned.

Another violent shiver run across Danny, so silently Maddie tightened her grip around him, to share body warmth. She just hoped the concussion hadn't been too severe along with all the injuries he had.

* * *

 **A/N.** I know it's a bit short and "filler" compared to the previous chapter, but next time things are gonna start moving... more or less. However decisions will be certainly taken.

Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourites, you made my day! (Though the last two days I couldn't read the new reviews of Haunted Drabbles... FFnet, Y U DO DIS? At least I receive the mails, but it isn't the same!)

(Not at all coincidentally this chapter was posted on " **Prisoners of Love** " anniversary airdate, though I assure you that I won't wait 25th June for next chapter, so don't worry! xD)

Thanks for reading and type ya soon!


	3. Ch 3 Frigid Chill

**Chapter 03_** **Frigid chill**

Several minutes after the "camp setting", the duo still silently waited for their children awakening. In the meantime they had turned off both flashlights in order not to run dry the batteries and cuddled together to preserve body warmth.

Naturally the cave air was quite a few degree lower than the outside one and, being the end of winter and all, it was still too cold. However the four of them huddled together seemed to have formed a working system to resist it...

...but Danny's body hadn't the same opinion. Ever since tending to his wounds he hadn't stopped shivering. His breath was more ragged and his teeth clattered loudly in the silence, making the parents uncomfortable.

− ...Should we light a fire? − finally asked Jack, shifting slightly his daughter, who on the other hand seemed OK with the temperature. Maddie sighed.

− We don't have wood or anything else to burn. − she reminded him, making the hunter deflate. There was another long silence till the man broke it again.

− Then why Danny is shivering? Jazzy-pants isn't! − he was considered enough to shout-whisper.

Now that he pointed it was true. Indeed the air temperature was 9-10°C (48,2-50°F), however with the makeshift "nest", the generated warmth overwhelmed the frigid air. But Danny still trembled.

− Could it be the shock? − she opted, testing her cheek on her son's unruly hair. Doing so however made her notice something strange. Frowning, the matriarch gently guided the teen's head up in order to rest his forehead against her. − Wait, he's freezing cold! − she yelped.

− How is it possible? − Jack demanded, horrified.

− I don't know! Do you know an illness ***** that causes hypothermia? − she replied almost indignantly.

− No, that's why I asked! − he replied frantically.

The huntress tried to maintain her composure while attempting to warm her son with hand friction. Which were the evidences she had? Escaping a rockslide. _Check_. Legs crushed. _Check_. Dressed with a t-shirt and jeans, but wrapped in a blanket. _Check_. Trapped in a _cold_ cave saturate with a raw ectoplasm field. _Check_...

Ectoplasm.

Her mind paused by itself, like it had just picked up a piece of a puzzle long forgotten. There was something at the edge of her memory that could have explained the correlation between ectoplasm and Danny, but...

− Jack, did something ever happened to Danny involved directly with ectoplasm? − she decided to ask.

− Well, yes, he did mention once when we had the annual checkup that he got a bit hit by one of our inventions and was because of that that the values were out of scale, but apart from this... − he explained helplessly.

− ...Right, now I remember. − she mumbled, deep in thought. From the checkup it had come out that he had got a much higher metabolism while keeping a lower body temperature and slower pulse, around 40-45 beats per minute. Even the blood pressure was off, almost at the edge of a functioning body. However Danny had blamed the shock, the stress for school ad pre-puberty, maybe there was something else... something she wasn't able to identify right now.

− Mads? − the worried call shook the woman from her thoughts − Could the resonance of the "Ecto-magnetic field" in this cave overcharge him? After all if the Arecibo was able to trigger the latent energy inside the copper deposits of the rocks, there must be much around... − Jack at first had been puzzled by his wife's question, however reflecting a bit during that forced inanition he had pondered about what physically had happened to cause that rockslide... and he couldn't help to think that Mads's question was somehow related with his reasoning.

− ...I don't think so, in that case he would be boiling, not freezing. − she countered. It was logical.

− ...Right. − he muttered, although there was something that sounded off from what he had thought before. − But... if he's really still tainted by that incident after three years, we won't know how much ectoplasm he'd have in his system and how it could reac-... − he began to explain his idea when a groan interrupted him. Startled the parents jumped, eliciting another groan from the source.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

− Ow, my head... − even if it was all dark through her lids, Jazz could feel everything spin around her.

What happened while she had been asleep?

− Jazz? Are you alright? − her mother whispered, worried, somewhere beside her.

− I've a headache... I feel nauseated... And my ankle hurts? − she hadn't expected the last one, when had it happened? − Why am I hurt? − she asked confused, trying to open her eyes, finding darkness.

− What's the last thing you remember? − carefully replied her mother.

− ...Going bed the day before your "alone-weekend", why? ...What happened?! − Jazz demanded, slightly panicking. Had a ghost attacked the house during the night? If so, where was Danny? Was he alright?!

− This morning we left for the mountains, but just before we were starting the research you and Danny showed up to warn us about the instability of this place, but... − started the woman, setting dread on the younger one stomach.

− The Arecibo was triggered and the ectoplasmic surge overcharged the minerals so there was a rockslide. You saved us by pushing us into the cave, but you also got injured. − explained her father above her head with a low voice that scared her more than the information itself. If he was _this_ gentle, something was seriously wrong! − You're the first one to wake up between you and Danny... We hoped you could give us some answers, but it seems that you've got an amnesia. − _Ah, a concussion._ That explained the headache and nausea.

− How's Danny? − her first priority was now her brother, her probably broken ankle could wait.

− ...He's unconscious and both his legs... − her mother hesitated, scaring her more − Well, they're broken at least in two points each, but they're compounded, so he'll be alright! − Maddie hurried to explain.

The younger redhead let out a relieved shaky breath. At least "uncle Vladdie" or other ghosts weren't involved this time. And about compounded fractures... From these two years and half knowing about Danny's halfa state, she had learned that nothing could really keep her brother down for long: his accelerated healing rate would repair the damage in one or two days if left alone. The problem usually was that the ghost attacks were too often so the more frequent broken bones (AKA cracked ribs) took at least a week to be mended with all that jostling.

− Jazz, there's a thing we'd like to know. − her mother interrupted her thoughts. Her tone seemed still a bit tense, even after sensing her daughter calm down a bit. The younger redhead hummed in answer to let her know she was paying attention. − Lately you've been closer to Danny, so maybe you know if he had been involved with ectoplasm...

At those words Jazz tensed: where were they going to?

− With all the one in the lab I doubt he couldn't. Why? − the older teen replied vaguely, trying to see what they were implying.

− The cave we're in works like a capacitor. We don't know how ectoplasm could react in an energetic environment like this. − supplied uncomfortably her father whose arms tightened a bit around her.

− How is it related with Danny? − she tried to play dumb, but her stomach was churning with dread and nausea. There was silence, as if her parents were pondering how to explain it to her, however that made possible for her to hear teeth chattering near where her mother was. An if she was held by her father... − Is Danny cold? − Jazz accused, making her parents flinch.

− Yeah, his body temperature is getting lower even if he's a Taco-Danny − answered hesitantly Jack.

− That's why I thought it could be related to that lab incident he had mentioned almost three years ago during that annual checkup. We don't know any illness that could cause hypothermia. − explained Maddie worried.

Oh. So it was just Danny's ghost powers acting up again. It made sense given the place they were in. Her dad had said freezing? Even with the headache her brain found the reference she needed: her brother had mentioned after the out of nowhere invasion of already dead plants that he had manifested ice powers, but the morning before the event he had been shacking and was cold without apparent reason. The details had been spared and scarce, but one thing had been sure: his ghost core was ice like Vlad's was fire. Maybe this "ecto-magnetic field" was overcharging it (like her father had implied), making its effect tangible on his human form.

− How much lower are we talking about? − she asked, wondering what she could say without revealing too much.

− He's almost like a block of ice now. − Maddie's voice trembled from worry and panic.

Right, of course her brother would turn into a popsicle while she was passed out! _Okay, no need to panic. Even if Danny's a half-ghost and his core is ice, it could still damage his human half. ...But just de-frosting him won't be enough, the ice will reform! The only solution possible is to remove him from this overcharged environment as soon as possible._ Jazz thought.

− I think... I've got half-idea of what is happening, but we have to go out of here as soon as possible. − she compromised with herself.

− Why? − asked immediately the huntress.

− I'll explain later, but it's this cave fault if Danny is freezing. Do you have something to dig us out? − Jazz tried to move, but was blocked by what the identified as a blanket around her.

− Sweetheart, we don't know how many rocks are blocking the way out. And even if we do, only two of us won't be able to move the larger boulders. − countered her mother.

− How did you plan to get out of here then? − Jazz asked skeptically, while her father helped her out the cover.

− Hear if you two had contacted the S&R before coming here and wait for them or... − her mother hesitated, conflicted.

− Or? − the older teen pressed, trying to stand up on her good leg, leaning a hand on her father's shoulder, blanket hanging on her back.

− I guessed that at the other side of the cave there could be a natural portal to the Ghost Zone. We could use it to go back home through the Fenton Portal. − answered her father, standing and holding her up. After a wave of dizziness passed, Jazz found her coherence again.

− That's... actually a good idea − the girl tightened her grip on her father, to stabilize herself − 'cause the more we stay here, the more we'll get a Danny-cycle. − she said authoritatively. _I can't believe I'm saying this..._ − You're right. It's an ectoplasmic reaction to this... "ecto-magnetic field"? − the question note was added at the neologism as if unsure it could be accepted.

− Are you asking us or are you sure? − asked her mother severe, misunderstanding.

− I just don't know how to call this phenomenon, okay? But beside the name, I'm sure. − she replied firmly. − It's better risk the trip and the ghosts. In the Ghost Zone at least we won't be helpless.

− I understand your argument, but it's still an hypothesis and we don't have proves. Also the cave is a labyrinth of tunnels, we could lose our way! − replied in a no-nonsense tone the huntress.

− Well, the Arecibo did trigger the rockslide, but it could still have done a scan. − objected Jack, beginning tinkering with the wrist-pc which came to life, projecting eerie green light in the tunnel. The sudden flash hit hard Jazz's retinas, worsening her condition caused by the concussion.

Her stomach churned more violently and the next thing she knew was that she was kneeling, turned away from her family, and throwing up her breakfast.

* * *

 ***** Later I checked and _**there are**_ several causes for hypothermia, though clearly none of them are involved here. xD

 **A/N.** I know most of you expected Danny to wake up first, but there's a combination of factors that are keeping him down longer. They'll be surely explained in the next chapters, so no need to worry. u_ù Plus this situation could make things more interesting... At least I hope so! xD

Thank you very much for all the reviews, they make me so happy! =3

Last but not least, there's the thing with the **"−"**. I noticed that's not commonly used in dialogues, but after being taught for several years in school to use it, the habit stuck a bit too deep to get rid of it... ^^' But I assure you that looks/works better in texts written by hand! xD

Hope you liked it and type ya next week!


	4. Ch 4 Hiking the Labyrinth

**Chapter 04_Hiking the Labyrinth**

− Jazz! Are you alright? − Maddie had lit her flashlight and had pointed it towards her daughter who was currently throwing up while her father was helping her by drawing circles on her back.

− It's just the concussion fault. I'm a bit nauseated. − Jazz coughed, trying to restrain herself.

− I could try and find some medicine in the emergency kit. − the woman offered, worried.

− N-no, it's already passing, just a minute to catch my breath. − wheezed the girl, alternatively gulping and coughing. The mother exchanged a glance with Jack and silently understanding he nodded and reluctantly left his daughter to help her put down Danny. The mother stood up and joined Jazz with her canteen just retrieved from the backpack.

− Here, drink it with little gulps. − the younger redhead gladly obliged, probably drying up a quarter of the water. After this probably they would have to ration the supplies.

− Thanks. − Jazz sighed, eyes closed to shield away from the light. − D-dad, what does the scan say?

The scientist sighed, stopping to gently ruffle his son's hair, and began tinkering again. There were several minutes of tension, then an epiphany "AH!" echoed inside the cave.

− Good news, we have a map of the _entire_ cave! − Jack sensibly whispered-boomed.

− How is it possible? − asked disbelieving Maddie.

− The processor of the Arecibo converted into data the multiple empowered echoes generated by its pulses against the capacitor "plates" AKA the granites layers and thanks to an equation I was able to combine them into a map! Though you were right Mads: the cave it's a laby-rintho. With both our kids injured it will take hours to reach the thinner separation between Zones.

− Hours or not, we have to go. − Jazz stubbornly stood up, albeit a bit shakily, helped by her mother. − Unless he wakes up it's dangerous for him to stay here. − the mother frowned: why was she so insistent?

− You still haven't told us why, apart from the damaged legs, that is. − Maddie objected, lowering to pick up her backpack and slid inside it the Deflectors and the canteen. Beside her, Jazz bit her lip, almost as if pondering something.

− I think... Danny's still got ectoplasm in him after being hit by an experiment. Probably when he was doing his chores, you know how he's clumsy. − she hurriedly explained after the first hesitation.

Jumping at the opportunity, Maddie almost demanded. − Is that why he's covered in cuts, burn and bruises? And two wounds are even stitched! With the Ecto-line! − as the mother scolded the girl, the latter wrapped the blanket tighter around her and cringed. As they waited for the answer, the woman handed Jack his backpack which was then put on. − It could be the very reason he is still affected by ectoplasm! − she pressed on when the answer failed to arrive.

− What? The Ecto-line energy level is so low that it doesn't stain permanently even clothes! − Jazz countered defensively.

− But prolonged exposure could poison his blood, above all if used to stitch his wounds! While we'll discuss later _where_ they come from, why did he use it instead of the "normal" thread?

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

 _Crap, crap, crap! Now how could I explain this without revealing that he's half-ghost and that the Ecto-line is the only material that doesn't fall off him if he turns intangible while in human form? And the only resistant enough to handle the stretch while fighting? ...Uh, maybe this could be the right scapegoat._ Jazz's mind ran miles per minutes in her panic.

− I-I think it's because it doesn't break if it's under stress and with all the ghosts around in school one can never be fast enough to duck away from attacks, right? − she offered, but Maddie's eyes were still a bit suspicious while the mother wrapped an arm around her waist to help her walk. Unconsciously the younger redhead wrapped her own arm around the other's shoulder, to easy her limp.

− So all those injuries are from ghosts? − Jack asked suddenly, horrified. Jazz gulped, unsure.

− I... don't really know the origin of most of them and usually Danny never tells me everything. But the worse ones, the stitched, they are. We didn't want to worry you, sorry. − the older teen bit her lip and the parents halted their actions to stare at her wide-eyed.

− Do they get revenge on you because of us? − her mother asked fearfully.

− No, they don't. It's not your fault! − and Jazz really believed it, because after all the ghost were after Danny as Phantom, not Fenton. The fact that it was because of their parents that he was like that wasn't the matter now. − Wrong place, wrong time. − that was another truth because it they were able to dodge all the blasts, the members of Team Phantom wouldn't get injured.

− ...Okay. − the huntress seemed to accept the explanation (at least for now) as did her husband, who, a bit relieved, picked up his shivering son and began walking towards the deep of the cave.

The Fentons began their trek, slowly in order not to jostle both their kids, and used Maddie's flashlight to light their way across the tunnels.

During all the walk they stayed silent, the chattering of Danny's teeth and their shuffling steps the only sounds echoing on the walls. They did frequent stops in order to let Jazz rest a bit and check on the boy's condition which seemed to worsen every time.

− Another crossroad and we'll be at the goal. − suddenly announced Jack, three or four hours after the start of their trek, eliciting relieved sighs.

− Then we can make the last stop. − Maddie proposed and Jazz gladly agreed, slowly sitting down. The last hours had been a nightmare, both for her injuries and the state Danny was in, above all because he was still unconscious. It had been too long for the halfa's normal standards, maybe there was something wrong with him.

− How's Danny? − the older teen asked, leaning forward.

− Here, check yourself. − Jack gently offered, laying the boy at her feet, then turned on his own flashlight to let her see better. Meanwhile Maddie fumbled with her backpack, to check what was left of the supplies.

At the direct light both Fentons noticed a glistering at the points of Danny's locks as if they were crystals... Jazz took hold of one of them, only to gasp.

− His hair tips are frozen! Literally! − she couldn't help to exclaim, alarming her mother.

− **What?!** − both parents shouted, surprised.

− His hair has ice on it! − explained Jazz, standing up again with difficulty. − No, we can't really afford a stop, this is too close to what had happened last time! − she urged, only to realize too late that she had slipped too much info. She cringed at the adults' questioning look.

− What do you mean? − her mother demanded.

− It's... − Jazz was cornered again. _Why Danny's not awake and helping me!_ her inner-self screamed in her still aching skull. After coming with a decision, she sighed. _The lesser of two evils..._ − I think once Danny told me something about what happened before and during the plant invasion...

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

− Oh, I remember it! Well, almost remember it. − Jack corrected himself, crouching down to pick his son up again. − The bit about how ground and air were so saturated with energy to let the plants unnaturally grow at a fast rate certainly though... A situation similar to this one actually. − he realized.

− ...Yeah, as a matter of fact that morning he was shivering like a leaf and I noticed he had taken his warmest coat to go school. − Jazz stated, starting to limp towards the "exit", urging Maddie to help her so they began their trek again. − When Urdergrowth showed up... The plant-ghost name − she clarified at their blank look − Well... he was starting to freeze over like now.

− Then how did he manage to survive? − Maddie hoped the answer to their problem would reside in her response.

However Jazz hesitated. Closed eyes and deep frown were everything they got for several minutes, with both parents afraid of pushing her too much for both the concussion and the foreshown reluctance about that matter. Didn't she trust them? Was that why she was so reluctant? Maddie would have to ask her later, after all of this was finished.

− ...The details were blurry, but I believe Phantom saved him. − was Jazz's ultimate response. The following stunned silence left the younger redhead continue, even if a bit warily. − I think Danny had been the last one escaped from the mind-controlling-roots, because of the whole hypothermia made him unappealing to them, so Phantom took him out of the town, to save him and somehow discharge the accumulated energy. After making sure he wouldn't freeze again, Phantom went back to Amity and defeated Undergrowth. And _that_ 's why Danny has to get out of here. − Jazz concluded determinate.

− ...Phantom... − the huntress started, mixed feelings fighting inside her. They had recently made a truce with the ghost-teen, however at that time, what could he have done to their son? And why did he save just him? − How many times... − she began, only to be interrupted.

− Mom, at the time I don't think there was much of a choice: it was either being a frozen possessed slave or a dead popsicle − Jazz replied sternly, making both parents flinch. − Besides, after the truce you made with D- Phantom, you at least unconsciously think he's not a bad guy, don't you?

 _Damn right, Jazzy-pants always hits right on the spot! She's really good at this._ Jack wondered, clenching closer his shivering charge. He was gonna be alright once in the Ghost Zone, there the air was certainly less charged than the cave, even if it was inhabited by ectoplasmic constructs.

Maddie instead sighed, resigned. − Fine. Then how did the Ghost-kid discharge Danny?

The older teen bit her lip. − I don't know. Danny had never been clear in this part, sorry. − she paused, reflecting for a few steps. − ...But I think he had to be awake. Though that's something we need now anyway.

The other two silently agreed. The raven teen could answer more surely to their questions, even if he would be in terrible pain all the while for both the shivers and the legs. Maybe they could give him a couple of ibuprofen pills to help him.

While each of them was engrossed in their musings, the group still progressed forward, the sound of dripping water making itself noticed in the meanwhile, till they reached the last crossroad... Which was a large chamber with only three tunnels (apart from theirs). The one on the left and the one on the right seemed to lose themselves in the darkness, however the one right in front of them was clearly a dead-end, closed by a wall of whitish limestone few meters (or feet) from its start.

All along the chamber was decorated with stalactites, stalagmites and some rare pillars, but the main attraction was the deep crystal clear lake that covered its entire floor, leaving only four small "platforms" at the base of the tunnels.

At first the sight awed the spectators, but soon a problem made itself evident.

− ...Dad, which one is our way out? − Jazz's voice trembled from worry.

− The dead-end. Right on the other side of the lake, in front of us. − his women sucked a breath.

− How are we even gonna reach it? − their daughter asked finally.

* * *

 **A/N.** Yey, second cliffhanger of the story! And still no awake-Danny. But I can promise you that next chapter interesting things are gonna happen.

And... probably I should apologize in advance for the next title and its related jokes, but I was cackling too much while I was writing them. Hope you'll like them. (I'm cruel to leave you with this kind of anticipation, I know xD).

[As for those of you who are following **Haunted Drabbles** , I apologize for the delay, but I got several half-written drabbles that I couldn't complete in time and rather than publish something I wasn't still satisfied of, I preferred skipping a week.]

Thanks for all the review, favorites and follows, I really, _really_ , **really** appreciate them! :D

Type ya next weekend with **Shivers**!


	5. Ch 5 Do you wanna skate?

**Chapter 05_** **Do you wanna skate?**

− You two stay here with Danny-o, I'll check how much the water is deep − Jack proposed, letting his women sit on a stray boulder along with his son, cradled in Mads's arms, then with a rock and the Ecto-line he measured the real dept of the lake, as refraction could easily deceit.

After marking the level with a knot, the scientist rewound the line then measured it using his open palm.

− It's twice my height... and too cold to swim in it and not freeze us up too. − the man announced dejectedly.

− Don't you usually have the Jack-O-Ninetales? − asked his daughter, eliciting a spark of excitement in him.

− And swing over there? − intervened Mads − The stalactites won't hold our weight and we're too far. Besides, Danny's too unstable for that means of transportation. − she explained in a no-nonsense tone. The Fenton patriarch deflated at those words: she was right after all.

− Then what do we do? − he asked.

− I don't know. − Maddie's sorrow was heartbreaking.

They remained silent, defeated, trying however to not give up hope and so still keep on searching for a solution.

At a certain point, when the frost on Danny's was almost making him look like a frozen wounded raven, Jazz leaned forward and tried to brush off the rime, then knocked a knuckle on his forehead.

Tap tap ta-tap tap.

Maddie frowned as her daughter whispered something so low in her brother's ear that even she (who was practically inches away from her) couldn't hear. Was it a pray? A call for help? A sorrowful request for him to wake up?

...Strangely enough, something seemed to shift in the atmosphere and Danny' ragged breath pattern became slightly different than before as his sister kept on whispering.

The shivers became one single shudder and Jazz murmured one last thing...

− Jaaaaazz, pleeeease... − a complaining whine echoed all around the cave. − Not that one...

− I could shift to another princess if you want, Sleeping Beauty. − the younger redhead smirked, looking visibly relieved.

− You're doing it on purpose, I swear... − the slurring voice replied, dead tired.

− Of course I do, little brother. Do you think you can wake up all the way? We're kinda in a situation...

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

The taps had been all too familiar.

However the lines had been what really had ruse him from his slumber.

Ever since _that_ movie had been released, it had been an inside joke between the two of them (thankfully Tuck and Sam had spared him) and the similarities of the two sets of siblings were too coincidental, even if the age situation was reversed... Well, at least he wasn't going to build ice castles anytime soon.

− ...We're kinda in a situation... − Jazz's phrase seemed to spark something in him and suddenly Danny became very much awake.

Startled, he shuddered violently, eyes flashing open, uncaring about the sudden light, and frantically scanned his surroundings, terrified by the last thing he remembered.

− The rockslide! − unbidden he yelped, both for the panic and the pain in his legs that made itself notice at his jostle. Big room - _a chamber?_ -, sound of dripping water, three - _no, four counting himself_ \- sets of breath and rock walls and ceiling, all dungeon-like. He was restrained, but it took a second to recognize the fabric of the Fenton emergency blanket and the feeling of broken bones, compounded at least if the dull but alternately piercing pain (due to his fast healing) was anything to go by. Subconsciously Danny redirected almost all his internal energy - _since when he had this much raw one?_ \- to the mending process, while he stared uncomprehending, but less trembling than before, at his mother's face.

She looked extremely anxious albeit part of it was being quickly replaced by relief.

− Don't worry, we're okay. − she answered his implied question, brushing his hair that oddly enough creaked like ice crystals. − How do _you_ feel instead? − at her question he frowned a bit, trying to gulp. His mouth like coated by sand.

− I'm a bit thirsty − he began listing, noticing one after another all his ailments − my legs hurt a little... And I'm cold? − the last one was confusing: it had been ages since he had felt it. Since Undergrowth, but there it had been his ice core manifesting itself from its underuse.

Before he could think further about the matter, his father appeared in his view and offered him his canteen. Nodding his thanks he let his father help him drink: being wrapped wholly in a blanket and all your energy focused on healing were doing a number on him. Without counting that he had already been tired before coming to the rescue with Jazz... The raw energy in him felt more like a burden than a resource.

After a couple of gulps, Danny signaled he had enough and the Fenton patriarch withdrew the canteen, looking expectantly at him. _Dad had been that worried, uh?_

− What happened after... − his voice trembled from the shacking of his body. Even if the energy was being redirected, his ice-abilities were still waiting to be released. How could he do it with his parents this close?

− You and Jazz pushed us away from the rocks, but your sister's ankle is broken and...

− S-so are both my l-legs. − Danny concluded for the sake of his mother who seemed hesitant to "drop the bomb". She nodded, a bit stunned and worried. − I can tell, it's not the first... − he caught himself in his half-apology, wide eyed.

− Don't worry about that now Danny. They already saw the stitches. − he could practically _hear_ the grimace on Jazz's face. He suppressed a groan, closing his eyelids in order not to show his mini-panic-attack. − Go on mom.

− Well, we casted both your fractures and Jazz woke up probably half an hour after the accident. She has an amnesia, but if you remember the rockslide, I assume you know if you called the S&R before arriving here.

Danny shook his head while thinking. So he was on his own in making excuses about how they came here. _Crud._ − W-we were too much in h-hurry and... Y-you didn't answer t-the phone, s-so either it already h-happened something or t-there was no s-signal. We d-didn't want t-to disturb them if-f it was the l-latter. ...I'm in a b-blanket, s-so why am I c-cold? − he tried to stir the conversation again towards what _they_ knew of the situation as he reopened his eyes. In that way he could think which "means of transportation" they had used.

− The cave works as a capacitor that instead of an electro-magnetic field it creates an "ecto"-magnetic one. As a matter of fact the rockslide happened because the waves of the Arecibo were partly ectoplasmic, so they overcharged the rocks that fell. − Jack began explaining. A pang of guilt seared across the halfa: it had been all his fault.

− I had to tell them you're still "contaminated" by ectoplasm. They had already figured out already it was something somewhat connected to what they had find out in a check up three years ago. − Jazz amended apologetically and his guilt turned into pure panic. − They were worried about you turning into a popsicle. − she hinted, hoping he would catch up quickly.

− ...Undergrowth-th? − he asked through chattering teeth, still partially form the cold and fear.

− Yeah, I knew the pieces about how you were the last survivor from the roots attack and Phantom saved you by bringing you away from the city, because it was too much saturated with raw energy like now. After helping you he came back to rescue the city, right? − Oh. So Jazz had done the damage control by going to the lesser of evil and tell an edited version of truth. Being his secret still somehow safe (for now at least), he relaxed a bit, setting to nod in answer.

− M-my... "c-contamination"... − he starter hesitantly − I had b-been explained t-that... if-f not d-discharged every once in a w-while could overwhelm me, s-so... I've b-been taught h-how to d-do it s-safely. − he looked away from his stunned mom, afraid of her reaction: technically he wasn't allowed to interact friendly with and trust ghosts.

− Why haven't you ever told us? − the woman's tone was more incredulous than angry, so maybe it was a good sign.

− And m-make you t-think that I was a d-diseased or worse t-that I was a f-freak? − he vented, refusing to look at her. Instead he scanned the cave in search of where that sensation of calling he was starting to feel at the edge of his senses was coming from.

− We won't ever think so! − the woman exclaimed anguished − We would just worry if the level of contamination could harm you! − then she added soberly − Like it's doing now.

− So you won't try to "fix" him if it isn't dangerous? − Jazz suddenly accused in his defense. − And now it doesn't count because we're in an exceptional situation.

The girl observed their parents exchange glances in a silent conversation while the Taco-Danny was still shivering.

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

Maddie first impulse was to answer " _Of course we won't!_ ", but a mutinous surge from her scientist side stopped her for a second. She glanced at her husband and he seemed to agree with her musings.

− It really only depends on the concept of "dangerous" we're talking about. − she said cautiously. The answer seemed to make her charge flinch, as if he was expecting a response of that kind and had been afraid of it. Perhaps this had been the very reason why their children had kept quiet about the whole affair and it pained her that this "fixing" matter was probably the cause of their lack of trust towards their parents. − But... − she amended and both teens perked up. − We worry about this matter because we don't really want anything to _harm you_. This is our concept of dangerous. So, now _**I**_ am asking you: is it dangerous? − carefully and gently Maddie guided Danny's face to make him look at her. He seemed to stare at his mother face almost bee-searchingly, as if trying to discover if she was sincere or not.

− N-no, it's not. − Danny's voice would have been firm if he hadn't been for the shivers.

− Then we don't need to fix anything. Just know what we have to avoid as "extreme situation" − reassured the woman, ruffling his frosted hair.

− Yeah, after all even our inventions could malfunction if given the chance. − intervened Jack practical. − Is it what's happening here? − he asked, serious and worried.

Danny seemed to hesitate and threw a glance to Jazz, who sighed and nodded encouragingly.

− W-well, k-kinda. − the younger teen relented − I'm overcharged like t-that t-time with Overgrowth-th. − he explained uncomfortably. − And it-t's more like having t-to empty a f-full glass of-f water b-before it c-could overflow.

− And you said somebody taught you how to right the matter, didn't you? − Maddie encouraged. Hopefully that would give one less problem to be solved. He nodded hesitantly and looked around, as if searching for something.

− I c-could d-do it right n-now if you p-promise n-not to f-freak out. − even through the chattering teen both parents could feel the worry and slight fear in his voice. Did he dread their rejection that much?

− So I swear! − Jack's booming whisper cut her thoughts and she nodded in agreement.

− I promise sweetheart. − the double oath seemed effective enough to relax both the boy and his sister who glanced at each other and nodded.

− C-can you h-help me r-reach the water-r? − the raven teen asked. It was an odd request, but the mother decided that it was about time she had to trust her children without question, so she obliged, helping Jack pick up their son.

Once near the edge, the man put Danny down who, after a weak tentative to dislodge himself from the blanket, was assisted by his father by unwrapping half of the "Taco". The fingers of the freed arm briefly brushed the water surface, then the teen turned towards them.

− Are t-the canteen f-full enough f-for a while? − he asked, making the two adults painfully remind about the elephant in the room.

− Uhm... − was Jack's eloquent response.

− They're less than half each. Mom, maybe it's better if you refill them. Oh, by the way Danny, − she called and he hummed in to signal he was listening while Maddie fulfilled the request − try to make it as thick as possible. We have to cross to the other side.

− R-roger t-that − the boy answered even if there was a hint of question in his voice.

− Done. − Mads announced, rejoining her daughter near the stray boulder and eyed curiously her son. What were they plotting?

− Okay. − Danny took a deep breath and dipped his hand under the cold surface. As he slowly exhaled, eyes closed as if concentrating, his shivers slowed down till only a sporadic twitch was left.

Whatever he was doing it was working! Not that they could see anything at all. Why would they freak out from something... like... this...

The adults' breath hitched as a whitish trail began forming in the water with creepy cracks amplified by the chamber dimension. The two stared, astounded, as a path of ice literally solidified right before their eyes.

− Is t-two feet thick enough? − Danny's voice had never been this concentrated and determined in their presence. Was really this their little boy? He had almost always been insecure, timid and reserved!

− I think so. Are you discharged enough? − his sister answered.

− Yes. − the boy sighed and the cracks stopped as he retrieved his hand from the water and reopened his eyes. − But whatever we have to do on the other s-side has to be quick: within half an hour I'll have to do it again.

− Don't worry, our gateway is right there. − Jazz reassured him, trying to stand up without weighting on the injured ankle.

− That was... − Maddie asked faintly, still astounded. That had been both mind-blowing and beyond belief!

− Cryokinesis, yeah. − Danny answered uncomfortable. − I can be more subtle though. − hesitantly and eyeing carefully them, he held out a palm and, after a flicker, a perfect ice crystal was conjured on it.

− It's magnificent! − breathed Jack and moved his hand to reach and pick it, but stopped shortly after starting the gesture, instead looked at his son's eyed in order both to ask permission and not startle him. Danny felt like wild deer to Jack, wary of his surroundings, so the man feared that a wrong movement would scary him away. Recognizing the gesture, the teen smiled gratefully and slid the icy-gem into his father's hand, who examined it with his flashlight help. − It's free of impurities and geometrically perfect! How...? − for once he was at loss of words. That seemed to encourage the boy.

− I synthesized it from the air humidity and the shape... It t-takes practice. My first attempt was a snowball. − he chuckled sheepishly.

− It's still impressive! Is this everything your contaminations makes you able to do? − the scientist inside him was having his field day. However his enthusiasm toned down when Danny shifted uncomfortably inside his bundle, trying to avoid their glances.

Maddie had noticed that too: probably Danny still had arrows in his quiver and wasn't still ready to share them, but he didn't really want to lie to them.

− Don't worry sweetheart, you'll tell us when you're ready − and if the woman heard a quiet relieved sigh she didn't comment about it. − Jack, help Danny, we're crossing the ice-bridge.

− It's anchored to the rocks, so it won't wobble. − their son piped up as Jack picked him up.

Jazz murmured a thanks as Maddie helped her stabilize on her foot, then the three of them took some tentative steps on the slippery surface.

Carefully they walked on the ice-path and both parents (even if still a bit cautious in order not to fall in the freezing water) marveled at the product of Danny's ecto-contamination.

That morning they wouldn't ever have thought of doing something like that... and, as Jack tightened his grip around his younger offspring to secure him better, he noticed how little to none he was whimpering, wincing or tensing for all the jostle he was subjected of. Maybe the adrenaline, the cold and the ectoplasm in his system were still numbing the sensation. Or he had a high-pain-tolerance.

Jack really hoped it was the first option as they finally reached the safe area.

* * *

 **A/N.** Aaand cut! Don't say I didn't warn you last time!

I really hope Clockwork won't show up behind me with a disbelieving look, crossed arms and asking me " _Really? I already knew you would do that, but_ _ **really?**_ " xD

Because, **yes** , I answer in advance that Jazz sang-whispered the first verses of " _Do you want to built a snowman?_ ".

Anyway, now Danny's awake, but not all Maddie's and Jack's questions will be answered (at least not right away)... Because they're all still a bit in shock, too worried about getting out of there and make sure their children will be okay to spend too much time investigating about Danny's "contamination".

 **[** BTW **Sockenmonster01** , I tried to make Jazz say the truth, just without mentioning that Phantom and Fenton are the same person... In a way the ghost half helped the human one out of the city, right? xD As for Frostbite... we'll see. xP

Thanks to **Invader Johnny** that reviews every chapter, hoped you liked it!

And **Katpet** and **Sabina (Guest)** , wish granted! **]**

Thanks for all the follows ( **54!** ) and favorites ( **28!** ) and to the other non-mentioned reviewers ( **7!** ), I really appreciate your support!

Type ya next weekend!


	6. Ch 6 Open Sesame

**Chapter 06_** **Open Sesame**

− S-sorry Jazz, this gateway you were talking about? − Danny probably thought it was safe enough to ask once they had reached the other lake bank. − There's only a dead-end!

− And that's exactly that! − the redhead smirked in humor. − Because it's a natural portal to the Ghost Zone!

− Oh. − was the stunned reply of the younger teen, but he quickly recovered. − Jazz, that joke was horrible.

− Well, excuuuuuse me princess! − his sister sarcastically sing-sang as the parents watched amusedly the banter. − I'm not exactly the Master of Sass as somebody I know. − Danny snorted in response but kept quiet. − Though Danny's right: where's the portal? Does it open at regular intervals or is it invisible to naked eye?

− Good question, let us check. − Maddie lowered her goggles and examined the dead-end. There was a shimmer on the limestone wall, but nothing as definite as the Fenton Portal.

− Could it open only in presence of a supplementary source of ectoplasm? − Jack hypothesized.

− Like the presence of a ghost? − Maddie supplied, oblivious of how Danny tensed in his father's arms. Instead, the man noticed: was his son afraid of ectoplasmic scu- hem, presences? Even after the truce old habits died hard.

− Probably just concentrated ectoplasm. Just energetic enough to "push the door" over the edge, but not too much to distress the geological equilibrium of the cave. − he answered.

− Good! Then what do we have to make this idea work? − the huntress asked, ready to make the inventory of the equipment.

− Ecto-guns, the Deflectors, the Ecto-line, the Jack-O-Ninetales and... do you still have the spy-lipstick? − he listed after thinking a while.

− Only the guns and the lipstick will do then. − concluded Maddie, nodding at herself.

− But they're rather explosive! Won't they destabilize the cave? − Jazz protested urgently. The four winced at the tought, so the idea was quickly discarded.

− We could salvage the ectoplasm loaders and splash their contents on the limestone! − Jack proposed-

− Dad, would t-that really work? What about the "push"? − Danny inquired unconvinced.

− Not really, no. − Mads answered for him. − They should be at the same time, the contact with ectoplasm and the push, I mean. Maybe if we coat our gloves with it...

− The gloves are ecto-phobic, it won't stick on them − Jack pointed out. After all the suits were his creation, so he knew better.

− And if we do it with a coated rock? − tried Danny, maybe a bit too hopefully. Why was that?

− We don't know how the limestone could react after being crystallized in a such energetic environment. − the scientist countered.

A resigned female sigh stopped further banters and let Jazz call − Danny...

− I know Jazz. − was the boy's dry reply. The adults eyed him questioningly as he took a deep fortifying-like breath and continued. − I didn't want to do it so soon, but alright.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other weirded till Jack dared to ask. − Do what exactly?

− Can you bring me near the rock surface? − the raven haired teen requested instead, pointing the wall with his only free hand. There was a so implicit/explicit " _do you trust me?_ " hidden in that sentence that the father couldn't help but oblige. If he couldn't trust family, who could?

Once at arm length, Danny inspected the dead-end, brushing his fingers on it much like he had done a few minutes before with the water. Are we going to see another of the hidden powers coming from the contamination? Jack wondered excitedly.

− Yeah, a push will do. − the teen muttered quietly to himself, then suddenly Maddie's flashlight wasn't the only source of light. A green luminescence coated Danny's outstretched hand which was thrust forward right into the rock before them.

From the wrist (the only visible part left) a circle of green ectoplasmatic swirl departed enlarging to cover all the wall of the dead-end tunnel . It looked almost identical to the Fenton Portal!

− ...It'll stay open till _**I**_ keep it open. − Danny hesitantly broke the silence, trying to rise his stunned parents. − Can we quickly... − he hinted uncomfortably.

Jazz strode forward, limping and wincing all the while, forcing Maddie to stay clung to her while walking along. − Let me check if we can land safely. − the girl answered and slipped her head into the portal.

 _That_ finally shook the adults from their unresponsive trance and the woman pulled back her daughter with a startled yelp. That was dangerous! What if there were evil ghosts on the other side ready for an ambush? Though before she could voice her concerns, the younger redhead immediately protested.

− What gives?! It's not dangerous, we do it million times at home! − she blurted out.

− Jazz! − Danny instantly scolded, but didn't elaborate further because his sister shut her mouth guiltily.

− You mean that you, both of you, peek into the Ghost Zone through the Portal at home? − the huntress asked disbelieving and on the verge of outrage.

The boy glared at Jazz, who hummed apologetically, then he sighed resigned.

− I had once, in order to retrieve your anniversary present that got knocked in. Sorry dad, − he added _sottovoce_ − then... − he hesitated, cringing probably for the incoming thunderstorm. − At least once a week with the Speeder to map the Ghost Zone, I'm sorry! − he apologized automatically in advance, eyes squeezed and curled on himself. At least he managed to keep the wrist imbed into the portal. She didn't delude.

− **Daniel Fenton!** With all the ghosts, the _malevolent ones_ , that inhabit the Zone you went inside anyway?! I could understand for the present, thank you by the way, but afterwards? And I don't care about this mapping matter, you could have been killed and we wouldn't even know about it! − she ranted, making both her children flinch from the volume.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

Danny recovered pretty fast from the outbursts all things considered.

− I know and I'm sorry, but it's for moments like this that we made the map! What if one of us or the students fell into a random natural portal and we don't have a safe escape route because of our ignorance? − as he was explaining, Danny's hero complex came out in full force. Jazz tried to hide her fond half-smile at his attempt.

 _You can't ever let go of caring about people, uh, little brother?_ She thought, clearing loudly her throat before her mother could reply. − As much as this discussion could be prolific both on the psychological side and the moral one, Danny won't last forever in that situation − she jerked her head towards his outstretched limb. − Besides, when I checked there weren't ghost near the portal. However the more we keep it open, the more it will be spot and _then_ there will be an ambush. Can we go now, then discuss every problem once at home? − she pleaded but with a no-nonsense tone, probably learned from her mother.

− I'm all in for the idea − Danny instantly agreed. − there were platforms on the other side?

− Yeah, but a bit down. Hopefully we could _glide_ , spoiling the abnormal _gravity_ of the Zone. − the girl subtly hinted and her brother nodded catching on the idea.

− Fine, let me check if there are good hiding places on this "platform". − Maddie sighed exasperated, dipping her head into the green surface (but not without a hesitance).

− How does it look Mads? − Jack asked, both eager and worried.

− There's a long zigzag path, but at least it has some stray boulders to hide behind, just in case − the woman retreated her head. − But it's really down. Won't we go splat on it? − she asked blankly at Jazz.

− The gravity in the Zone is strange mom. − answered the raven teen instead − If we huddle together there won't be a problem. − he reassured honestly.

− The portal will close behind us though, right? − the older teen asked her father, who nodded.

− But from what I saw it will give us enough time to jump and not be closed in between the portal. − the man reassured. Inwardly both the Fenton kid shuddered: who knew what would happen to who remained in a natural portal _closing,_ if inside an artificial one _opening_ an halfa was born? Both of them really didn't want to discover it, thank you very much.

− Okay, everybody grab somebody, t-then jump in with all your might. − Danny ordered very much Phantom-like. None less the parents and Jazz obliged at the first request. − On count of three. One, two, **three!**

Much like Alice through the looking glass, the standing trio jumped through the green swirling surface and began pummeling down. As much as Danny enjoyed the rush of the free-fall, he slowly reduced the pull of the gravity on the group and at last they landed gracefully on the purple stone path.

The parents seemed to begin again to breath, while Jazz was smirking smugly.

− Told ya we wouldn't "go splat"! − she stuttered, making Danny chuckle fondly. She wasn't even the one who did the job and claimed the merit! He then took a deep breath and finally noted that the raw energy wasn't being replenished inside him anymore. A Dannysickle less to worry about.

− Okay, since we're the most experienced one in this terrain, these are the rules: **Do not** engage a ghost if not extremely necessary, this is their home, _we_ are the intruders. Plus, as the truce showed you, at least half of the spirit are peaceful, here more than in the outside world. So this leads to the second rule: _we hide_. − Danny listed resolute.

− But how can we hide if we don't know when they would come out? We don't have the Finder. − Maddie protested.

From her point of view, she did have a point. Uh _, another thing I didn't want to share yet..._ Danny inwardly groaned. − There's another manifestation of my cryokinesis, − he explained reluctantly. − it lets me know when a ghost is approaching me. We'll use it as a radar.

− How does it work? − his father asked eagerly. It was both amusing and relieving that his parents weren't immediately jump to their guns at this display of ghost-powers. Maybe there was hope.

− My cryokinesis ***** reacts to the nearing of an- a ghost with a wisp of condensate frigid air that escapes my lungs. − he explained, trying not to let them notice his almost slip − Before Undergrowth it was the only way my ability showed itself. − he added still a bit uncomfortable. It was weird talking about it with them after keeping it a secret for so long.

− How much near are we talking about? − the huntress asked pragmatically, but there was a hint that she was at least a bit enthusiast about something so useful.

− Here in the Zone a mile, at home just half of it. − he answered truthfully.

− It's a good working limit. − the older redhead considered, pleased. − Okay then, where does the compass points, navigators?

The present half of Team Phantom looked around carefully: in the distance there was the meat-eating abyss, while on the opposite side there was the renewed Castle of Aragorn; above and under the purple paths there were the Domain Doors and various floating "asteroids".

− In the middle of everything? − Jazz inquired, asking confirmation.

− More or less. At least the castle is a recognizable landmark. We should head in that direction for at least half of the distance... and from there we can use Skulker's lair to find our Portal. We've been lucky after all, we're nowhere near Walker's prison. − Danny observed, pointing with the free hand towards the castle.

− Why? − the woman asked while they began walking.

− Let's say he's not very tolerant with trespassers. − Danny commented dryly, trying to bite back the bitterness. That ghost caused more trouble that than it was worth.

− Insider information told me that he was the responsible for the first ghost invasion and then blamed Phantom. − Jazz supplied, hiding an amused smirk at how their parents would react.

− What?! − they exclaimed, making Danny wince for the noisiness and being near the loudest of all.

− Oh, didn't I tell you? One of the Ghostkateer told me that Phantom saved him from a nasty ghost that had overshadowed him by shooting him a low powered ectoplasm blast. − she bragged her discovery, but winced as she put too much weight on her injured ankle.

− He didn't mention it... − murmured Maddie, wondering.

− I don't think he had really the possibility with all the ghost-fighting. − the younger redhead pointed out.

− ...Right. Maybe we really judged him too soon. − Jack admitted. The children exchanged a victorious glance: they were on the right path, both literally and situationally.

− Don't worry, it's a common thought after knowing him better. − Jazz reassured.

Danny opened his mouth to add something, but that was forever lost as soon as his Ghost Sense went off. Given his usual luck, whatever ghost was, it had effectively taken longer than usual to appear.

* * *

 ***** Here Danny clearly is using improperly the term in order not to say "Ice core" yet. That would still be a little too much.

* * *

 **A/N.** Hey there! It's still Saturday here in Italy, so I'm still legal! xD

I have more followers ( **+12** ) and favorites ( **+8** )! I'm so moved! Thanks to everybody!

Write ya (Shivers) next weekend!

 **[Sockenmonster01** what do you mean "cliffhanger"? xD It was a pretty legitimate and normal chapter ending! After all nobody fell into the freezing water, right? Now, **this** chapter-ending is a cliffhanger! XD Sorry, it seemed a good place to cut the story... **xP**

 **lexi1220** thanks! I'd like some tea with it! **:D**

 **History Maker 21730** here, have more secret codes! **;D]**


	7. Ch 7 Fenton in Wonder Uhm, Ghostland

**Chapter 07_Fentons in Wonder… Uhm, Ghostland**

− Duck! − Danny suddenly ordered as a cold breath on Jack's neck made him shiver. Was it the "ghost-radar" going off?

− Duck where? − Maddie gestured wildly with her free hand around at the desolation of the path. They were in the middle of an open route and the latest boulder was several feet behind.

− _Inside_ the path, here in the Ghost Zone real world objects are the "ghosts"! − the boy tugged at his father's sleeve.

− But how? − Jack asked bewildered.

− No time for the scientifical explanation, just do like this! − Jazz urged, jumping a bit then the drop made her go through the rock. The parents yelped as Maddie was dragged along, making both women vanish under the surface.

− You too dad, it's coming near! − Danny insisted.

− But what I have to do? Jumping isn't sufficient! − the man protested.

− Imagine to jump in a pool, the intention is enough to make things work!

Tightening the hold on his son, the hunter made "a leapt of fate" and effectively dived into the rock, as if it really was water but without getting wet. More amazing though was how they were still able to breath despite being submerged in a solid object, probably it was because of the different planar of existence they belonged to.

The only downside was the darkness: while in the Zone the peculiar space gave off a greenish light, obviously inside the matter it was pitch black. _Wait, how will we know that it is safe enough to go out?_ Jack realized while similar thoughts were shared by Maddie.

A whisper near his ear made the man almost squeak if a hand on his mouth hadn't avoided it.

− Dad, can you lift me up a bit so I can check? − his offspring asked, squirming a bit. The father muffled a protest (as Danny still hadn't removed his hand), but the boy managed to understand because he continued − I won't be noticed, don't worry. I'm pretty good in this.

Even if reluctant to let his son be in danger, it was still the only solution because Jack would have stood out like a sore thumb if he would have tried to do the same. So slowly the man lifted his charge up and waited for pained shouts.

Silence reigned for several moments till a voice that echoed ***** like a boom made all of them jump.

− Coast is clear, you can climb out. − the adults shot up from the rock like penguins from the Antarctic Ocean, dragging with them their children. Nobody was there apart from them, then why that voice had sounded like...?

− Did you see who was? − Jazz asked, oblivious to their parents confusion. Danny shrugged.

− Just Ember, she was coming from Skulker's lair. Probably they quarreled again. − the younger teen scratched his head. − This would make passing by there more harder.

− Why would it be? − Maddie asked curious. She remembered the female ghost from the men-vanishing incident, but that didn't mean she knew everything about her.

− Ember and Skulker are together. Usually after their squabble she would say he's a "lousy hunter" so he would try and demonstrate he's not. − Danny explained. − Everything that moves is a good target, but the more unusual or rare the better. We should still move anyway.

The group obliged, but the matter wasn't dropped.

− How do you know this much gossip? − Jack wondered. The boy seemed to flinch slightly.

− Apart from how they already shout it aloud sometimes, if you ask them they answer... And also it's not difficult to hear them during their battles with Phantom. − he added in a afterthought.

− Have you heard anything else? − even if he wouldn't ever admit it aloud, Jack was a gossip man. The boy in his arms hummed, thinking.

− The dog which trashed the Axiom facility it's actually pretty docile, but he went in rampage because he left a plushie ball where he was put down. − he decided to share.

− And the place was the Axiom? − Maddie deduced. It made sense.

− Yup. When they passed to electronic security, the head honchos decided that the organic one was obsolete, so they got rid of it. It's understandable that Cujo has anger issues. − Danny nodded to himself.

− Cujo? − the woman asked disbelieving before starting laughing.

− It fits actually pretty well, thank you very much. − the raven haired teen attempted to cross his arms, but with one still encased in the blanket it was pretty difficult.

− I can see that! And I presume that Phantom just played the Dog-catcher part after all. − Maddie continued and both teens nodded. After the truce she really was conceding the benefit of doubt to the ghost-kid. − Uh, next time I see him I really have to apologize then. − the woman mused.

− Oh, about him, do you know any more gossip? He's always sighted around your school after all! − Jack pressed. Danny seemed to squirm in discomfort, so the man toned down the volume.

− Ohhh, in this case I take over! − Jazz smirked in superior knowledge, making her brother groan. Did this mean that her gossip would be psycho-babbles?

− Right. Before you mentioned the Major incident and we pretty much solved the Axiom one. What about the theft? − now Maddie was curious, if the two of main events were misunderstandings, maybe even the rest were.

− I don't know if you remember Circus Gothica... − the girl trailed. Outraged strangled growls were the right answer because she continued. − So I believe you saw how he had all those valuable goods on his train.

− Of course we did! − Jack exclaimed, this time minding Danny's ear near him.

− Wait, it was all what Phantom and the other ghosts stole! ...But he doesn't obey anything or anyone. − the huntress added confused.

− The last statement is a bit unfair, he follows the rules if he doesn't mess up. − Jazz protested and her brother snorted in amusement. Apart from that, he was oddly quiet. − But back to the topic: the creepy guy had a scepter with a glowing red orb that forced ghosts to do whatever he wanted. D- Phantom was no exception, even if I believe I heard he managed to shake the control off twice when one of his human friend was in mortal danger.

 _Oh._ So the former Inviso-Bill had a righteous (non-beating) heart. This chat was really being helpful (other than made to pass the time) after all. _But..._

− What about the Christmas flop? − Jack suddenly remembered and promptly Danny winced. _Still too loud?_

− That... That was a sabotage from another ghost that was upset about Phantom's resentment towards Christmas which had been caused by his parents when he was still human. − What a strange but sensible way to say that someone was dead.

− What do you mean? − Maddie tilted her head to look better at her daughter. She opened her mouth to answer, but Danny anticipated her.

− We have to turn left. − he pointed at the crossroads they hadn't noticed during the conversation.

− Okay, thanks. Jazz you were saying? − Mads prompted while they followed the direction.

− His parents were like you and dad, always bickering about Santa and the Christmas spirit. So the holiday itself became traumatizing for him and when this... Ghostwriter, was it?, encountered him, they fought. Afterwards he decided that Phantom needed a lesson, so it was like Christmas was literally revolting against him. − she explained. − While his Christmas was already ruined, he didn't really wanted to spoil everyone else's, but... You saw the results.

− Yeah, the were-trees invasion wasn't pretty. − Jack agreed.

− Luckily he managed to defeat the Writer with the help of his enemies... − the parents looked at her disbelieving. − Yeah, I know, but during Christmas Day there's an official truce in the Zone and the Writer fighting Phantom broke it. That's why they even helped him fixing all.

− Uh, nice to know that even ghosts respect the holiest holiday. − murmured the man. He felt a little guilty knowing that with somebody like them for parents the ghost-boy had turned bitter against his favorite holiday. Would be Jazz and Danny be the same because of them? − Wait, do you hate Christmas too because of us? − he dreaded.

− I somaticize better your quarrels, being the older one and knowing you, so not so much. − Jazz shrugged.

− Danny? − Mads asked when the other teen stayed silent. The raven head sighed.

− I used to... but after that incident I guess it's not that bad. − he avoided uncomfortably their gazes. − We're already near Skulker's lair, we have to...

His change of topic was abruptly stopped by an out of nowhere net that wrapped all around them, squeezing them one against the other.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

Conscious that the relatives were panicking about the situation, Danny let out a very frustrated groan. _I've just_ _ **started**_ _to say it and I've already jinxed us?!_

− What the hell...? − his father exclaimed too near his ear. Superior hearing here wasn't a blessing.

− Skulker − he answered and soon after his Ghost Sense went off. _Okay, I have to stop speaking at all._

− He's also coming right? − Jazz guessed, grunting in pain. He nodded.

− Then we have to phase away like before! − the huntress exclaimed, but soon her determination turned into frustration. − Why doesn't it work?

− Even if we're human, Skulker's nets work on everything. − the halfa answered, thinking about a plan. _Maybe..._ − Okay, I got an idea, sorry in advance for the cold.

Moving around the palm expertly, the cryokinetic created a frost layer on the net, effectively encasing them, but also making impossible on the outside to see who they were.

The halfa made a shushing motion to the rest of the net occupants as they waited their captor. Their patience was awarded few second later.

− Well, what do we have here? − the smug voice of the tin-can sounded muffled through the frost. It was the ideal condition.

 _Well then, let the curtain rise..._ Danny inhaled a large gulp of air, then wailed with a high-pitched voice. − **Would you be my friend?** − the other Fentons jumped, but the boy knew for certain that Jazz would soon smirk.

− Klemper?! What!? − the metal hunter exclaimed.

− **Let me out of here and hug you, friend!** − Danny added, wailing pitifully.

− No, no, no! You stay there and _begone!_ − Skulker swore and by the sound of it he flew away with extreme speed thanks to his jetpack. The four waited a few minutes to release a relieved breath.

− He's gone. Mom, do you have the lipstick ready or should I use an icicle? − Danny asked while defrosting their cocoon. The woman squirmed, probably checking.

− It was in my pocket. − the huntress began blasting an opening with the weapon and soon they were freed.

− Hey, lil' bro, that was genius! − Jazz high-fived Danny, who now was sat on the path to let their father stretch a bit.

− Well, thank you! − he mock-bowed in response, finally freeing both arms.

− Who's this Klemper guy? − their mother asked, lending Jazz the canteen out of motherly concern.

− A ghost with cryokinesis like me. − Danny offered, while his sister drank, resting. − He has also a pathological need of friends but... nobody stands him. − he shrugged and took his turn to drink.

− We are lucky to have you then. − the hunter joked, picking up his son again. Unconsciously the raven teen blushed at the affection display, making the parents chuckle.

− Down there, there should be the Fenton Portal, we should go. − the halfa changed the subject again.

− You're right, I almost see it! − Jazz got pumped up by the revelation: a decent cast and above all a soft couch/bed awaited her. That sentence seemed to revive the adults, because they picked up the peace and in few minutes they reached the limit of the purple path.

It stood a dozen of feet from the portal, though _that_ wasn't the main problem.

− Jazz... − Danny asked uncertainly. − You still have with you the remote to call off the Total Lock Down, right?

* * *

 ***** The reverberation of the sound waves here it's due to the difference of density between air and rock, making the voice seem echo-y. However Danny _did_ use the invisibility to stay hidden in plain sight.

* * *

 **A/N.** Did you expect this? **è_é**

If you're wondering, Danny's winces were both because of the volume of his father's voice and (above all) the Phantom (and general ghosts) references. Thankfully Jack mistook all of them for the former. **xD**

And Danny's relationship with the Murphy Laws really amuse me... like (my) intentionally insertion of Danny's (unintentional) ambiguous statement made about the likeness between him and Klemper. Maybe the parents will remember it or not at all... I'm cruel I know, but I like the mystery. **xP**

Anyway, how will the Fentons resolve the situation next time? Only Clockwork knows!

Thanks for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews, I usually stay up late the day of the publication in order to refresh the page and see the first ones! **=^ w ^=**

Enjoy and type ya next weekend!


	8. Ch 8 The Box of Fate

**Chapter 08_The Box of Fate**

Maddie had to keep her daughter in a standing position while the girl checked all over on herself for the device frantically. At a certain point she stopped, staring into the distance in horror.

− I haven't it! − she shrieked flabbergasted.

− Could it have fallen on our way here or in the cavern? − the huntress tried to resonate.

− It could be anywhere, but we can't go back in the cave: the portal is already closed and very difficult to find on this side. − Danny pointed out.

− Then how do we go back to our world? − Jazz demanded.

− We can try to hack from this side the controls of the Portal. We still have the wrist-pc for the Arecibo after all, they work wireless, so it's not impossible. − Jack proposed, putting down his son and showing the device.

− I believe it's the only solution available. − Maddie nodded, letting her daughter sit near the raven haired teen, then she dislodged her backpack to retrieve some tools in it. − You keep on watch for ghosts while we work on it, okay? − she asked her offsprings, who nodded.

Both inventors then dedicated themselves to disassemble the PCs and rearrange the sisterboards and the circuits to implement the power output and force of the signal for hacking: in order to make the Portal secure, they had put the strongest firewall (without any backdoors) they had created against the intrusion of ghosts like Technus or Skulker.

It will take a lot of time to manage another "open sesame".

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

With their parents so engrossed in their task and a good distance away, Jazz faced her baby bro, silently asking him a solution.

− Okay, this is not the first time we've been stranded in the Zone, we'll find a way out, don't worry. − he reassured her.

− You mean going to Frostbite? Or we wait for them? − she pointed a thumb towards her parents behind her.

− We wait for them while we think about other way to escape... But Frostbite isn't one of them. The Far Frozen is actually how it sounds, "far". And it is so even with the Speeder, imagine by foot! − the halfa countered gesturing with his chin to her ankle. She winced remembering that she was still in pain: being worried made her kinda forget.

− You got a point... − she peeked at her parents then stared at them, while whispering − Can you check my ankle to see how much is damaged? I'll keep an eye on them. − and of course not see his creepy way of checking. At least this would put her heart at rest about how much weight she could carry on it and so value better their options.

− Okay, give me half a minute. − Danny turned his hand intangible and carefully checked from the _inside_ the fracture. To him it felt like probing into water to search jello-like objects, while to Jazz only a cold feeling washed over her, making her slightly shudder at the sensation. He hummed pensively. − You're super lucky, it's not the actual ankle that is broken, but there's a hairline fracture on the upper bones.

She sighed both in relief for both the news and the removal of the intangible hand. − Good. Then how about Pandora? − she turned to look at her brother.

− She's nearer, but there's the whole bunch of traps and labyrinths before her domain... − he sighed as he just remembered a certain detail. − ...And just now I remembered that she went on holiday in Greece. _Ancient_ Greece, on the worst time possible. At least I was lucky that the Box Ghost bought my bluff yesterday night.

− Then Dora? The Dragon-princess? − Jazz remembered mentioning her castle as a landmark.

− With Skulker and his traps between? He bought Klemper's imitation once, a second time it won't work... − Danny scratched his head, they were more or less stuck there before the Portal for at least a while. − Then again, we have the worst unlucky streak in the history because yesterday night I met her while I was returning home from the patrol and she was about to explore some modern amusement park. In our world. − he deadpanned.

− Okay, this is my very last option: Vlad? − Jazz hoped, but Danny grimaced.

− You don't remember, but the tip about how dangerous the cave was came from overhearing "uncle Vladdie". I didn't hear what he said myself, but from what I gathered he may expect our parents' deaths, so if we came through _his_ Portal without _them_ knowing he had one... − the younger teen hissed in discomfort, both for the thought and a sudden nasty throb in one of his legs, and shuddered mainly for the pain.

− Easy there, yours are worse! − his sister scolded, making him scoff. − Okay, right. _Great_. I suppose that waiting for a natural portal isn't an option either. − she added sarcastically.

− Not really. it could bring us any _where_ and any _when_. We never studied if there were patterns in their appearance. − the hidden-Phantom admitted. − The only other non-errant "ally" I can think of is Clockwork, but he's a lost cause: he has to stay neutral and helping us isn't really part of his duty. We can really wait for them and cross our fingers.

The two teen looked hopefully at their parents' back and just waited in silence, all other option discarded.

A mini-explosion startled them and smoke rose from the burned device between Jack's hands. His face was comically blackened and luckily there weren't injuries, but the PCs seemed to be irredeemably destroyed. _I reeeally have to stay with my mouth shut. Like, never to be opened again._

− Are you all right dad? − Jazz checked immediately. He let out a smoky coff.

− Yeah, nothing serious − he wiped the ash from his face with his sleeve and looked dejectly at the chuck of metal. − _**it**_ is not though. It doesn't seem salvageable and we can't either try to break our way in through the reinforced steel doors because we made them Pariah-level proof!

− Danny! − she turned towards her brother with a quiet excited whisper, while both Maddie and Jack stared helplessly at the smoking machine − Aren't you... − she halted from explaining her whole idea after seeing his grimacing face. _What...?_

− Yeah, I could break in, − he elaborated distastefully − but that would raise more questions than I'd like to answer: "why if you're just contaminated, you are more powerful than the Ghost King himself?" I can already hear them ask. Without mentioning that with the amount of power necessary to stave the door, the Portal itself could be damaged. No, it's too risky. − he shook his head, then a sudden shout made them all jump a foot.

− **BEWARE!** − like a single entity, the Fentons turned at the same time to face the most annoying ghost in existence. − **I AM THE BOX GHOST AND YOU PITIFUL HUMANS ARE IN MY DOMAIN!**

Rather than being shocked, Jazz turned her head to glare accusingly at her brother who seemed to have just realized something.

− That fit of pain must have hidden the triggering of the Ghost Sense! − he said bewildered. Okay, then he was justified.

− Wasn't it boxes and their contents? − Jazz shot back while their parents fumbled in search of their weapons after recovering from their surprise. The overweight specter seemed ready to argue back indignantly when another shout stopped everyone in their place.

− WAIT! − Danny extended one arm each toward both his parents and the Box Ghost. − We agreed in no fighting here in the Zone if not necessary. − he said the last part to his parents' direction.

− But he saw and is threatening us! − Maddie protested.

− But he's the Box Ghost! − the boy gestured towards the ectoplasmic man − He just appears at an annoyingly... high... − he paused, probably reaching the solution of the Century. He turned so rapidly towards the blue man that Jazz was surprised he didn't whiplash. − You! − he pointed rather intimidatory − You keep on popping out like mushrooms after rainy weather every single night, so you must either know where to find the right natural portals or somebody sets you free! − Danny accused.

− **I AM THE BOX GHOST, MY KNOWLEDGE IS ABSOLUTE!** − and again the false bravado, but it played in their favor.

− Then, oh so powerful being, I want to make a deal with you. − the halfa proposed. The alive adults' reaction was immediate.

− Danny! − the huntress protested, but further arguments were blocked by Jazz, who, sensing the plan behind her brother's offer, extended too an arm towards the woman, signaling to stop. The older redhead questioned the younger one with a side glance but was ignored, while she still faced the intruder, battle-ready. The hunter beside her looked equally confused at the annoying menace, while Danny decided to continue as if he hadn't been interrupted.

− We − the hidden-Phantom gestured to the Fentons − won't hunt you for 24 hours. In exchange you will bring us back to Amity. − he stated seriously. The Box Ghost raised an eye ridge.

− How do I know you will keep the deal? − he demanded suspicious, but confused enough not to stage-shout.

− Com'on, I've got two broken legs, do you really think I could hunt you? − the halfa asked disbelieving.

The Box Ghost seemed to consider before answering. − ... Rrright. − he paused then popped up − **BUT YOU DON'T REALLY NEED THEM!** − Jazz observed that effectively he had a point.

− Dude, I'm _really_ in no condition to chase you around Amity or the Zone! − he insisted and he really meant that: he was too exhausted to deal with his megalomaniac ambitions. − Besides, if you just leave us here, nobody will call off the rest of the Team. You know how they are without me _and_ if they don't know where I am. − the raven boy added smugly. The ghost became rapidly horrified.

− **FINE! I, THE BOX GHOST, WILL HAVE MERCY OF YOU AND GUIDE YOU TO AMITY! BUT I DEMAND 48 HOURS!** − the dead warehouseman tried to negotiate.

− 36! And I'll try to mollify the Red Huntress too. − the ghost ghost-hunter haggled.

− And I'll give you a roll of duck tape! It's used to close boxes, isn't it? − Jazz added, appealing to the ghost's obsession. _That_ seemed the turning point.

− **DEAL! NOW COME WITH ME AT ONCE, A PORTAL WILL SOON OPEN IN THIS WAY!** − as the pact was sealed, relief washed on the two of Team Phantom.

As Jazz tried to stand up, a stunned and wary huntress collected her things then helped her, keeping a hand ready on the lipstick. At the same time, Jack did the same with his own things and Danny, who adjusted himself in his hold. The quartet, once ready, nodded at their unusual guide, who floated above the path and, after taking a dead-end branch of the purple path, gestured at the space above its termination.

− **IT WILL OPEN JUST IN FEW MINUTES!** − the Box Ghost clarified at the adults' demanding glare.

− So after all you do really just know all the timed portals? − Danny asked casually to fill the tense silence.

− **OF COURSE I DO, THE BOX GHOST NEEDS NO OUTSIDE HELP!** − the specter bragged, but doing so he also revealed he had no friends or allies.

After that, there was an awkward silence, during which the teens noted how oddly quiet were their parents: they were tense and wary, but considering how they were hunters in presence of a ghost... It was just that their compliance to Danny's request and letting them negotiate with the dead man that was unsettling.

What worried Jazz was that they could either suspect something, but they couldn't still voice it because of the ghost's presence or they were just plain mad for agreeing to a temporary truce with the annoying fellow without consulting them. Maybe both.

While she was considering all of this, a swirling green disk flickered out of nowhere exactly where the Box Ghost had pointed them.

− Quick, everybody in! Natural portals are ephemeral! − Danny urged.

− Shouldn't we check first? − his mother protested.

− No, if _**he**_ − like an attacking snake the halfa's hand shot and grabbed the Box Ghost's tracksuit. − comes whit us!

Understood the plan, Jazz, mustering all her force in her only good leg, propelled herself and her mother forward, like the trick used earlier with Ember. Just like the time before, she managed to take her off guard and so both fall into the portal. Obviously Jack, alarmed by the event, jumped straight after them, Danny and the Box Ghost with him.

All of the five tumbled on the soft grass, almost making a "happy" pile, while soon after their passage the portal closed. The Fentons looked around to identify time and place: clearly they were in a park, at night, not far from its gates because at the edge of the field (which had just sprouted because of the chilly season) there was one of this tall construction that conveniently stated hour, date and air temperature on a glowing screen.

After reading what it said, the halfa released the ectoplasmic cloth of their guide. − You have till 10 AM of the day after tomorrow ***** − he warned − we won't hunt you during during this time as I promised, but if you cause too much mess or disasters, _**I**_ 'll personally search for you afterwards, remember. − he glared, just for an instant flickering his irises toxic green.

The Box Ghost gulped, nodding unconsciously, then remembering the deal, he regained his bravado and flew away shouting in the night. − **BEWARE! I HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED, FEAR ME!**

There was a pause of silence where the ghost-hunter family just rested sprawled on the grass of the park of Amity Park.

− We... made it. − at last Jack breathed astounded. Danny scoffed.

− The Box Ghost isn't bright enough to try and deceive somebody after making a deal that is fruitful for him. But anyway, that was our only way out. − the boy sat up from where he was laying beside his dad and ruffled tiredly his own hair, trying to comb it.

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

− Daniel Fenton! − Maddie thundered, sitting up, elicited by Danny's sentence, making her son flinch. She had kept quiet because she had saw the potential in the deal and didn't want to mess up, but now that they were safe she could speak freely. − While I understand the need, _how on Earth_ did it come to your mind to make a deal with a clearly malicious ghost? Don't you remember what he did with Pandora's Box? And _why_ did it involve not just us, but you, your sister and somebody else?! And last but not least, why did _you_ threatened him to hunt him down _personally_?! − she seethed.

− Ah, well... − he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, like he had just slipped something he hadn't meant to. − I know you won't like it, but... Can we talk about all of this tomorrow? Jazz's leg needs a decent cast and we're all hungry and exhausted. It's not good at all to discuss something in this state.

− But will you explain _everything_? − she gestured to all of him and Jazz. After all she seemed pretty involved in whatever Danny was doing. Just exploring the Zone and the contamination didn't explain everything. The boy sighed tiredly.

− After all it's about time. Jazz was insisting on it since when? − he relented as his sister forced herself to sit up with the help of Jack, who had been up since his son's response.

− For two whole years Danny. − she answered exasperated. − " _It's about time_ " all right. But I call dibs on the bath!

− And I'll have to call Sam and Tuck to reassure them we're fine. Probably you should send the S&R to secure the RV and your equipment too. − the younger teen pointed out.

− No, it's enough to call the Rangers. − Maddie countered, calmed down by the reasonable request. The delay was mind-nagging, but there was logic behind it. − We'll tell them an emergency came up here and we had to rush back without taking anything. The RV... didn't start up and we took a hitchhike to go back home quicker. − the woman nodded at her own reasoning and the man agreed with her.

− It works. Com'on, we have to take our last walk for today. − Jack nudged, standing up and picking up again his son. Jazz leaned rather heavily on Maddie and the Fentons started walking home exhausted.

Danny had been right: it was better talking about whatever he hid the following day.

* * *

 ***** Guess what time is it? **^w^**

* * *

 **A/N.** Just for you to know: the remote is buried under the rockslide. And sorry for the Box Ghost's Caps Lock. **xP**

Urgh, I can hear from here the sound of crushed hopes, I'm sorryyyyy! I preferred a plot twist/an unconventional development than something I've already read at least once (like " **A Field Trip To Remember** " by _TheCastorbean_ , you should take a look at it, it's good!; plus this reconnects to my headcanon about the Box Ghost), but I want to do something that will involve Frostbite, I promise you this. I hope Danny's explanation was logic and understandable enough. * _Japanese-like bow of apology_ *

Moreover, somewhere in the Ghost Zone, Clockwork is dancing around his lair every time he's mentioned because he likes to troll people (and ghost, or half of it anyway **xD** ).

Anyway, if any of you (who doesn't already follow it) is curious about how the Truce between Fenton and Phantom was born, you can check " **Haunted Drabbles** " fifth theme (8th chapter).

 **[** Wait, does anybody else hear stomps and shouts outside? Are those... **An angry mob! Nooooohhhhh!**

 ***roars of fight, clashes of spears and broken shields***

...

...

 **Answers left behind:**

 **Lunapok** , there's a possibility in the aftermath just like for Frostbite, I'm still working on it (if I came back alive from the soon to be brawl, that is).

 **Great (Guest),** while options "a" and "b" where answered by Danny's speech, I will do so for the "c": Wulf's always on the run and barely in the same place twice (sans for Walker's prison, but that isn't his fault), so it will take a more than a miracle/coincidence (like the Box Ghost one) to cross roads with him. Hope you won't be too disappointed by me choosing option "d"! **xD** **]**


	9. Ch 9 Patch it up Doc!

**Chapter 09_Patch it up Doc!**

It was a relief when at last the Fenton Works came into view among the darkness. The sole sight seemed enough to energize the standing trio who accelerated (as much as Jazz's wound allowed) to reach their home more quickly. It was true that the building was still in Total Lock Down, but on _this side_ the fingerprint/DNA scan locker was able to disable it. Danny's thumb was enough for the job once they reached the door, so they entered inside.

− Dad, you can put me on the couch, I can wait after everything else is sorted out. − Danny said once in the living room − I'll just need my phone, I'll be fine! − he reassured at the parents' worried glances.

Without him complaining for his own injuries, it was difficult being reminded he was even in worse condition than Jazz in the first place. Though, gently the father obliged and, once sat on the couch, the boy rearranged the blanket and pillows to cover completely the legs and sustain his back upright. Once done, he opened his arms with a smile. − See?

− Are you really fine? You didn't say a thing about your legs since waking up. − the mother worried after discarding both her and Jack's backpacks.

− Really! Don't worry, I certainly won't die just for waiting here half an hour. − Jazz, who was attempting to limp towards the stairs, snickered in response and the boy mock-glared in her direction.

Maddie and Jack exchanged glances too, then the man shrugged and went and scooped up with a startled yelp his daughter to help her upstairs. The woman instead found Danny's cellular on the table and handed it to its owner, while she took the house phone and dialed the Rangers' number.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

Grateful, Danny opened the device and promptly winced at the crazy amount of missed calls and messages it held on the display. _They are so gonna kill me..._ But who should he call first? Tuck who would likely be worried but wouldn't shout at him or Sam who would verbally skin him alive _but_ if he either waited or she was the second called, the retaliation would be worse?

− Sam it is. − the halfa murmured, sighing, and pressed the **CALL** button. It took just one tone to pick up.

− _**DANNY!**_ − the shout almost busted an eardrum and he cringed.

− Hey Sam, sorry for making you and Tuck worry. − he responded sheepishly.

− _Where are you? Your house was in Total Lock Down last time we checked,_ _ **six hours ago!**_ − her tone was almost hysterical. Danny cringed, she had been that worried then.

− We've just returned. I forgot my phone on the table before rushing out, sorry. You got Tuck with you? − he asked, hopefully trying to distract the girl.

− _Right, Tucker!_ − she called on the other side of the line − _Ignore that buffoon for a second, I've got Danny on the phone!_ − there was a faint " _Really?_ " in the distance, then sounds of running and a snatched cellular.

− _**DANNY!**_ _How are you man?_ − the Techno-Geek asked frantically.

− Nothing that a good night rest won't cure. − he reassured his best friend − When Sam said "that buffoon", did she mean the Box Ghost? − he changed subject.

− _Yeah, why?_ − the dark skinned boy replied, confused.

− Can you avoid to hunt him till Monday? He kinda saved our hides after we made a deal. − he revealed.

− _Sam, wait!_ − Tuck called, sensing the halfa's seriousness. − _What do you mean?_ − from the sound he had put the speakerphone.

− It's a really long story, but the short version is: going to save our parents, Jazz and I got stuck with them before a cave then into the Ghost Zone, please don't ask how now, and the Fenton Portal was closed for the T.L.D., so when we met the Box Ghost, he was our only way out. − he explained massaging a temple with his free hand.

− _B-but Frostbite, Pandora, Dora or even Clockwork would have been better!_ − Tucker stuttered.

− _Shush, you know that_ _ **he**_ _listens!_ − Sam scolded. − _But he has a point Danny._

− Beggars can't be choosy. − the lamed boy sighed, then lowered his voice in order not to be heard by his mother. − Besides, in our conditions Frostbite was too far to reach, both Pandora and Dora are on holiday and Clockwork... he's always too much of an incognita about what he would do.

− _One point each, ball in the center._ − the Techno-Geek sighed. − _But what condition are we talking about?_

Uh, how to be mostly sincere without worrying them too much? − Well, Jazz has a broken leg and I had to be carried around by dad the whole time. I didn't want them to overstrain themselves too much and worsen Jazz's fracture.

− _Danny, what are you downplaying?_ − the Goth asked in a threatening way. Not good.

− ... Both legs are broken. − he relented reluctantly, but hastily added. − But I'm fine really! By tomorrow night I will be able to do back flips with my eyes closed!

− _Oh, no, you won't dare Daniel Fenton._ − both boys cringed at her tone. − _We'll come there in a few minutes, you better be ready._

− No, Sam wait. − he asked her with the command voice he usually used only in battle situation. There was a shift in the atmosphere ***** and it seemed enough to stop whatever she had been about to do. − Some things came out with my parents, but with how exhausted we are, it's not the right moment for melodrama. I managed to quiet them down with the promise that tomorrow I will explain _everything_ , so... − he trailed in discomfort.

− _Oh. Do you need a hand dude?_ − Tuck asked concerned.

− I don't think so. − he was glad that none of his nervousness was showing in his voice − They seemed to okay with the cryokinesis and... the Map. Okay, maybe for the latter not so much, but it was needed to come back home, so I guess it's okay now. They... had already figured I'm somewhat contaminated since seeing my stitches and Jazz had to confirm it, so I'm more or less halfway, right? − he inwardly cursed himself about how he sounded insecure with the last sentence. At least he had tried to mask it with dry humor.

− _Danny, are you really sure?_ − this time it was Sam's concerned request. − _We could back you up._

− I know you will, − he smiled half-sad, half-fondly − but I've already got Jazz, sisters are good for something, aren't they? After all she did a good job in the cave and the Zone, we can end this together. Besides, it won't be right to involve you in mom's scolding. You know how she is. − the boy faintly chuckled.

− _That's the reason why we want to help you dude._ − Tuck intervened.

− I know, but we're fine guys. I'll call you afterwards with the Phones to let you know how it went, okay? − the halfa reassured.

− _Okay, but meanwhile we take over your part of the patrol, is it clear?_ − Sam warned.

− Only if you promise to me to call me or flight if the situation becomes too much. Broken legs or not I won't let you... − the hero of Amity started to protest, but it was interrupted.

− _Yeah, yeah, be "horribly defaced", "permanently crippled"... Man,_ _ **you**_ _don't have to worry, we'll be fine._ − Danny smirked when his own words were turned against him by the four-eyed friend.

− I got the point. − the raven haired teen sighed. − Hear you after lunch? It will take a bit with everything.

− _Damn straight. And no crazy stunt._ − Sam warned again.

− You too. Ah, can you at least try to ask Val not to hunt the Box Ghost? I promised to try. − the raven teen added.

− _We'll see what we can do. Rest_. − the Goth ordered.

− Yeah, bye. − in the background Tuck answered the farewell and the call ended, making Danny sigh again. Much like that very same morning he rested (against the backseat this time), eyes closed, to wait for his parents to finish what they were doing and maybe, just maybe, rest in his own bed. The shower could wait the following day, even changing clothes or the bandaged for what mattered. He was too tired now that the adrenaline rush had faded.

* * *

In the meanwhile upstairs Jazz had already took her bath and dried herself, once her father had left her in the bathroom. She had been careful with the leg all the while and now she was wearing her PJ leaving the injured lower part of the limb uncovered, ready to receive a proper cast. The father had offered to go and retrieve the necessary tools while she washed herself, so a knock was the signal he had returned.

− You can come in! − the young redhead answered, sat on the closed WC, favoring her injured leg higher.

− Okay, here we go. − the man entered and expertly placed everything on the floor and carefully assessed the damage. − It's not the ankle after all. − he commented, while Jazz hid a smile: thanks to Danny she already knew that.

− It's better this way, isn't it? − she instead replied cheerfully.

The man nodded, then proceeded to place the splints on both sides of the calf then wrap it with plaster-bandages, not too tight in order not to block the blood flow. When he was satisfied, he grabbed the hairdryer and dried the cast so it became solid and rigid.

− How do you feel it? − he asked her.

− It seems alright, thanks dad. − she smiled gratefully at her father, who nodded and picked her up once more to put her on her bed.

− Do you want anything to eat? − he asked before going out.

− No, I'm good. But dad... − she began, unsure about what to say. Surprisingly the man silently waited to let her continue. − Are you going to patch up Danny too?

− Yeah, I don't think Mads will like to do it. − he raised an eye ridge. − Why do you ask?

− Can you try not to comment or argue anything about what you see or what he tells you to do or not? − she stayed vague, knowing how her brother usually reacted about his own injures after a fight. − He knows his body better than anyone after all.

− Okay, sure. Shout if you need anything. − Jack nodded his farewell and closed the door.

 _Tomorrow will be a looong day..._

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

Maddie felt guilty to have overheard part of his son's conversation on the phone after her own call. However at least she had a vague picture of the situation: it was Sam and Tucker who were involved in the deal with the Box Ghost and, even if he wouldn't admit it even to his friends, he was scared about the outcome of the talk the following day.

She had already guessed that the "powers" he had manifested in their presence since awakening had not all he was hiding, but the fact that the rest he hadn't already explained was enough to make him afraid of their reaction... It was worrying.

− Danny, do you want a sandwich? − the mother quietly asked, seeing that he was resting. He shook his head, eyes still closed.

− Is everything okay with the equipment? − he asked tiredly and maybe a bit sleepy.

− Yes, it is. They will send a couple of Rangers to check if the animals hadn't ravaged anything and we'll go probably tomorrow evening or the day after to pick all up. − she answered, sitting near him, enough to brush her shoulder against his. Reflexively and unconsciously he leaned on her, while she gently caressed his hair. − You know, we have to check your bandages before you go to sleep, don't you?

He sighed resignedly and nodded, glancing at her with bleary blue irises.

− I'm sorry for making you worry. − he murmured.

− Don't think about it now. All you have to do is rest and heal. Are you in pain? Do you want a painkiller? − she softly asked as his eyes slowly dropped. He shook again his head.

− I don't really need them, plus they make me lethargic and confused. It already happened once, it wasn't pretty. − he hummed in slightly discomfort, arms wrapped around his torso.

− When was it? − she asked frowning and thinking. Last time he had been banged enough to need the medication had been...

− Right after Pariah. When neither of you or dad was here, I was a mess. It's not worth the couple of hours without the ache. − he admitted, confirming her guess.

− Okay, Jazz is already tucked in, cast in place and elevated. Danny-o it's you turn. − Jack said less booming than usual, minding the state his son was in and his own exhaustion. Despite his usual energy and Danny's light-feather weight, carrying his son all day had been tiring. The boy sighed and opened with difficulty his eyelids and feebly nodded.

Carefully the man picked up his offspring and Maddie helped him by removing the blanket, revealing the fishing lines still tied around his legs.

− Uh, so that's what they were. − the teen mumbled, just a little surprised.

− Yeah, I did it myself. It was the only solution to stabilize the fractures. − Jack explained and his son nodded numbly, but still slightly smiled. − Mads, while I help Danny-o, you should go, wash and relax, I'll meet you in our room.

− Okay, do a good job. − she agreed and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips, making Danny squirm between them.

− Ew, I'm right here! − the boy protested. − And I can't even react since I'm injured!

− You mister follow your father's instruction if you don't want me mothering you all the day tomorrow. − she chuckled when he made a face. − Now go, see you tomorrow.

After Danny muttered a goodnight, the Fenton males made their way to the upstairs bathroom where Jack untied the knots after placing the seventeen years old on the soft carpet. Carefully the man helped his son remove the fishing lines, the t-shirt, the pants and bandages, leaving him only in his slips. Even if clearly embarrassed, the younger raven haired didn't protest because he really needed help.

...And Jack for the life of him couldn't fathom why his son had _this_ many scars. Sure, he had already seen them in the cave, but there the light had been lesser and _all_ of them hadn't been visible. They were even on his legs! ...Which weren't as swollen as he expected them to be.

The bruise on his abdomen had almost faded all away, like the ones on his shoulder and back, and the burns were by now only whitish marks on the teen's skin. With how pale Danny's complexion was from the beginning, the sight of the bluish fluorescent Ecto-line on it was uncanny.

Danny carefully brushed his fingers on the threads on his side and nodded to himself. − Dad, can you help me remove the stitches? I already had to take them out at least two hours ago. − the boy looked up at his father a bit uncomfortably and a bit sheepishly (but more awake than before), so the image urged Jack's father side to react as Jazz had suggested.

− Sure, should I take off the ones on you back too? − the man asked while retrieving the scissors and, with a care that nobody outside the family would attribute him, cut the 12 stitches on Danny's side.

They didn't seem self-made from the angle of the knots, but from how regular they were and the type used (Dumfourmentel's simple interrupted stitching technique ****** , he recognized them from the extra classes on medical procedures he had took in case of lab incidents) they seemed professional, like well honed from years of practice. Who had to do them for so long that they seemed to be done by a doctor? Danny had said that Jazz had insisted for two years to make him tell them his secret, furthermore she had asked Jack to follow her brother's request because _he knew his body better_. So this had to have been a recurrent situation.

− Would you believe that I forgot about them? − his son half-laughed tiredly as the older (half) raven haired moved to look at the healed cut on his back. This old gash had needed 23 stitches.

− Not really. − the scientist murmured, working on the bluish thread. − This one is too long for not having hurt.

Danny sighed. − Yeah, but since now it's healed, it slipped out of my mind. Dad... − he called nervous and the older male hummed in acknowledgement − For the legs... − he hesitated − could you just tie them to something rigid to keep them from moving? I mean, I don't need the plaster. − he clarified, fidgeting.

− But you need it to keep them steady for a long time! − Jack frowned, removing the last stitch.

− I-I know, but... please, trust me dad. − he stuttered, pleading. The man sighed. Was it like the cryokinesis?

− This _won't_ hurt you? − he asked and his son shook his head fervently. − Fine then.

Grateful, the teenager helped his father realize the (more stable) temporary casts, then the older Fenton picked up the younger one (hopefully for the last time of the day) and brought him in his bedroom, laying him on his mattress. Afterwards he helped the boy wear the upper half of his PJ and tucked him under the blanket. After being reassured that everything was okay, Jack was about to head to the door when Danny's voice stopped him.

− Dad... Thanks for not questioning my reasons. − it was almost a whisper, but the Fenton patriarch heard it.

− That's what family does, we look after each other. And being so, you'll stay in this bed until morning! − Jack demanded melodramatically, making the boy chuckle.

− As you order, cap'n. − he mock-saluted, burrowing himself in the covers. The hunter smiled, exiting from the room. He too really needed to sleep in order to be ready the day after.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

Danny sighed deeply as his father's footsteps left and quietly he sneaked out an arm from the cover, to retrieve his Fenton Phone from the nightstand. He settled it in the dark on the channel he commonly used with Jazz and, opening the line, tapped their calling code.

 _Tap tap ta-tap tap._

It took several moments, but she picked up, albeit a bit sleepily. − _Danny? What's the matter?_

− We don't have really choice, do we? − now that he could speak freely without worry to be overheard by their parents, he had to ask. He knew he sounded vulnerable and maybe out of character, but he was honestly scared to half-death. Sensing this, his sister sighed.

− _Not really, no. But you saw them in the cave, you have nothing to worry, lil' bro. Beside with the Truce and what I told them in Phantom's defense, the most they would do will be grounding us and demand to treat our wound personally_. − she tried to lighten the mood. − _Hey, maybe they could put on us a GPS too!_ − she laughed at his groan.

− The worst of this is that I could see this totally happen. − he fondly half-sighed. − Thanks Jazz.

− _That's what sisters are for. Go to sleep, lil' bro, you'll need it to heal all the way up. And no Phantom escapades, this night, or I'll sick Sam on you._ − she mock-threatened.

− You wouldn't, I saved you from Skulker in the Zone! − he shot back, mockingly outraged.

− _Whatever makes you believe to be safer, now go. Good night_. − she smiled.

− Good night, see you tomorrow. − Danny turned off the Phone and put it on the nightstand again, staring at the ceiling. He had to organize somehow his speech or he would ruin everything.

He reflected on the course of action for at least half an hour as he listened with his sensitive hearing his parents go to sleep, only exchanging few sentences about what to do the following morning. Their plan made him decide his own, so the halfa nodded to himself as he drifted asleep.

 **S ~O¤O~ T**

− _We spy on them?_

− _We spy on them. I'll send a text to Jazz for her to keep an ON Phone with her during the conversation. And to call us before its start, if we're still asleep._

− _Guys, there's no need._ − a third voice interrupted the conversation. − _I'll do it. We'll watch his back._

* * *

 ***** ...I tried to be subtle, but if anyone wonders, Maddie overheard from here.

 ****** They are a technique used in plastic surgery to leave as less scars as possible. Sam had done well her homework. **u_ù**

* * *

 **A/N.** ...Am I still here? **°^°!** Wow and there's even positive feedback! Thanks to everybody!

I know that this chapter feels like a filler, but it has some hidden topics that will be used in the next one, THE one everyone waits!

So, type ya next weekend with **Shivers**!

 **[Invader Johnny** you're a bit too pessimist, it's true that the wait could sometimes worsen discussions, but to argue about something so important (and _complicated_ ) when tired, hungry and dirty would even be the worst way.

 **lexi1220** don't worry, it would be lame to interrupt the story before it enters in the main event of the plot!

 **FowlFanKid13** almost there, it was 10 PM. **xD** The " _where challenge_ " is pretty simple: beside memorizing _when_ and _where_ the timed portals appear in the Zone, he had peeked in them and memorized _where_ they lead. Hope this satisfies you. **=^ w ^=**

 **Ohsochich** sorry for the little delay, here's the chapter! **=D]**


	10. Ch 10 Even Shivers

**Chapter 10_Even Shivers (can make the difference)**

The awakening the morning after was... oddly normal.

All the exhaustion had been washed away by a full night rest and the only complains from their bodies were gurgling stomachs since the night before the hadn't eaten dinner.

However Maddie had foreseen this and after the morning routine (and checking her offsprings in their room, finding them peacefully asleep) she went downstairs and started making a rich breakfast to satiate both her husband's and children's hunger.

Speaking of the devil, Jack appeared in the room while she was cooking the sixth pancake and as a greeting he kissed her affectionately, then sat at the table.

− So, how do you feel Mads? − he asked casually. Too casually, as it was evident his nervousness.

− Terrified that he's terrified. Do you think that he could run away if we react in any way he is afraid of? − her voice slightly trembled as she poured the sweet cream on the hot pan for the seventh pancake after placing the sixth one on a plate.

− Hope there won't be the need. But then again, he's a Fenton, we face problems head on, Danny won't back down till we accept the truth. Nothing less. − the patriarch nodded at his reasoning: he was willing to be as open-minded as he could since clearly the confession was _this hard_ for the boy.

− You know, we have to sign this day on the calendar as one of the rarest in which I agree with dad.

The surprised parents turned their heads to the door and _jumped_ at the sight: Jazz was the one who had talked and while she was fully dressed (sans the casted leg), it was _**Danny**_ _beside her_ that had startled them. He too was fully dressed and not only he was standing up along his sister but even worse he was _supporting her_ upright.

Before any of them could properly react, the boy smiled sheepishly while accompanying the older teen to her seat, then quickly sat himself too.

It happened so quickly (or they were so stunned that their reflex reaction time had been slowed down) that only at this point they could act like any human being would after seeing their offspring _stroll casually with_ _two broken legs_.

− **Danny, are you nuts?!** − Maddie screeched, making said son wince − Your legs are broken and _you_ help your sister walk down the stairs?! − she turned her attention to said girl. − And why didn't _you_ stop him?! You should know better!

− While I would have agreed with you, − Jazz began with a serious tone, unfazed by her mother's rage, − we... didn't exactly walk down the stairs. − she eyed her brother who almost imperceptibly nodded. − In fact he didn't walk at all till you saw him.

− That's impossible! And you couldn't have carried him either because of your leg! − Jack objected.

− That's because _**I**_ carried her all along. I just didn't use my legs. − Danny finally intervened, then raised a hand to block protests. − Look, I know you had other plans because I heard you last night − had Jazz tensed up a bit at that phase? − but I've prepared a speech and I'd really _really_ want for you to listen to all of it before you ask questions. Technical speeches aren't really my thing, so if I'm interrupted I'll lose what I wanted to say and the outcome will be a disaster. − the younger sibling seemed to hold a grimace. − And I don't want this.

There was so much confidence mixed with pleas in his voice that made the scientists pause and look at each other. In their silent conversation they debated pros and cons and the conclusion was reached just as the seventh pancake started burning.

With a startled yelp Maddie turned the stove off and put the pan in the sink, letting it be filled with tap water till it stopped smoking and frizz.

Averted the danger, the woman breathed deeply, then turned to look at her son and stated resolute. − Deal. But you mister won't. Leave. That. Chair. For. Nothing. In. The. World. − she warned underlining each world with a wavy index and he flinched sheepishly.

− Yeah, sorry. − Danny scratched his head. − I always considered the kitchen as neutral territory, so you in my bedroom while Jazz and I eat breakfast... It would have been too awkward.

− So you really heard us. From your bedroom. − Jack breathed, realizing he hadn't actually joked before.

− That's one of the things I want to talk about. We can have breakfast later since... I'm not really hungry. − as a matter of fact he looked a bit queasy from pent-up worry.

− Then just tea and coffee will do. At least for me and Mads, I think. − Jack proposed and the teens nodded.

Maddie offered the aforementioned beverage to her husband, while the younger occupants of the room refused anything. They were making common front together, at least. She sat beside the man as she eyed her son carefully.

− Just one thing before starting. How are your legs? You said you didn't walk but you still carried Jazz down the stairs yet you seemed _sincere_ even if the sentences are conflicting. − the woman asked stubbornly, still worried about the boy's wellbeing. Recognizing the tone, the younger teen nodded.

− That's actually part of the speech. − Danny took a deep calming breath and started. − Dad, do you remember when in the cave you asked me what else I could do beside the cryokinesis? ***** − the man frowned, thinking, then nodded, remembering his uneasy squirming. − This is one of those "other" things. I have an absurdly high fast healing ability. The bones are still a bit unsteady, but they are already healed as are all the wound you saw while you were patching me up.

Their look must have been disbelieving because Jazz intervened. − Believe him, I checked, otherwise I wouldn't have allowed him to carry me downstairs. − her tone was firm and sure, so they took her word as a confirmation and nodded for him to continue.

− Speaking of this, I _really_ didn't walk down. My... "contamination" − they saw him grimace as if he wasn't used to utilize that term or didn't like it − had given me the ability of nullifying the gravity pull. That's also how we didn't "go splat" on the purple path in the Ghost Zone. I slowed the descend.

− So technically you could... − Jack trailed, remembering too late the "no-interruption" request.

− I can float. And fly, as a matter of fact, yes. − Danny didn't seem to mind his half-request. − Moreover, in the Zone, do you remember when I peeked out the rock to see if Ember had gone away? − Jack nodded but Maddie eyed him dumbfounded, she hadn't known this. − I said that I was good at not being noticed. That's because I used this.

He raised a forearm and that vanished from sight, making the boy look crippled. The adults gasped and half-scared, half-fascinated Maddie extended a hand forward so her son put his one on hers, making her feel it was still there. − Invisibility. − she breathed.

− Usually on par with it there's also this. − Danny extended his other arm towards his father, who, frowning for the gesture, tried to take it. Key word: _tried_. Because his fingers passed through the hand of his son as if it hadn't been there. Flabbergasted, the man tried another couple of times to grab the extremity till the boy had pity of him and resumed materiality.

− Intangibility. − Mads concluded. The boy nodded, retrieving both his (now back to normal) limbs.

− This one is actually the reason I have to use the Ecto-line for the stitches. Normal threads fall off because I usually forget to turn them intangible too. − Danny explained uneasily, eliciting a question that _had_ to be answered before it was forgotten.

− So the Ecto-line isn't what keeps you contaminated? − at this point Maddie doubted her hypothesis. Her son snorted.

− I doubt that even with years of stitches I could reach the level I have now... − unconsciously the raven teen leaned back with arms crossed before continuing. − But back to the main topic: my cryokinesis and Ghost Sense are actually a manifestation of what I gained from the ectoplasmic contamination. − he hesitated, was it the definitive reveal? That would have explained the defensive body language. − I have an Ice Core. This explains partially why my body temperature, pulse and blood pressure are lower than a normal human being. − that really explained a lot. Jack had been scared when he had checked him after the rockslide, but if it had been his normal condition to begin with... − It is also the cause of my icing over in the cave. My inner core was being overcharged and the extra energy had to go somewhere since I wasn't conscious to expel it.

− So that's why you said it wasn't a dangerous ability. It's part of what you are now. − Maddie realized and the boy warily looked at her and nodded. Jazz on the other hand was surveying the situation like a hawk as if ready to intervene if things went sour. Mads sighed, they were too much under pressure. After they had already revealed he was contaminated, this "ice core" thing wasn't a big deal, body modifications were a logical consequence she was more or less expecting since the first admission, just... − Okay then. But a simple contamination can't give all of these abilities _and_ an ice core. At No Mercy Hospital each patient had only one of these things. − she pointed out.

− _That_ is the main part of the speech, so I'll try to be as technical as possible. − Danny took a deep breath and stared at the table surface, not to avoid looking at their reaction but seemingly not to be distracted. − When I was contaminated, it hadn't been a skin contact or something like that, but I was _imbued_ by pure raw ectoplasm overcharged by an electrical current. It stuck on my DNA and modified bits of it in order to make my metabolism be able to actively produce ectoplasm through the cells' internal system. Like instead of a protein I produce a molecule of "organic ectoplasm". That's why I could never run out/decontaminate, I have an Ice Core and why I could manifest ectoplasm outside my body like when I opened the portal in the cave.

Danny was still staring at the wooden surface, so he missed the horrified stare his parents were giving him. Jazz instead did and tensed, ready to pounce like an angry tigress, but the adults didn't notice.

− Danny... − Maddie's voice trembled, pained, causing the boy to cringe.

− That must have hurt like hell! Plus the amount of ectoplasm necessary for a total body molecular modification would have been a crazy lot, where did you find that?! Did a ghost do this to you? − Jack worried. After all they were the only ones (sans now Danny himself) who could produce that quantity.

Against all odds, Danny chuckled in response and looked up. − No, that was all my fault to begin with... Twice actually, but that's a story for another time. − he dismissed − Before I want to finish my planned speech if I can. − the adults hesitated, there were still _other things_ missing? The amount of question was almost crushing, but perhaps if they let him finish at his pace, they would be all answered... They nodded numbly for him to continue. − Apart from how it happened three years ago − " _The Portal incident?"_ silent question was shot between the older Fentons with only a side glance − I found myself what ghosts in slang call "halfa". My "human" half DNA is a symbiont/complementary of my acquired ectoplasmic one, so there is a functional system between the two, I'm not just an "ectoplasm generator". ...That's why it can't be "fixed" in the first place, mom. − the woman flinched at that piece of information: this had to be the reason why the topic was so sensitive, not only their worry for Danny "being in danger".

− Anyway, − the boy started speaking again after a few moments of pause, probably to let them assimilate the information − logically if I have two halves and a human look, then the ectoplasmic counterpart has to have a matching appearance too, right?

− Of course, but an ectoplasmic appearance would make you look like... − the huntress realized while speaking and trailed for the implications.

− Like a ghost, yes. − the "halfa" paused, looking at his parents expectantly, warily and clearly (even if almost well hidden) terrified.

To hell with the contamination, ice core and fixing matter, _**this**_ was the real reason he had been afraid to tell them all of this! For him to sometimes look like a ghost and have ghost-hunters for parents... It would have seemed like asking to a couple of lions to take care of a zebra foal and expect them not to eat it when they noticed!

So, like any guilty, concerned but practical mother would have done, Maddie ignored for a moment the "ghost-like appearance" as anyway her next question would probably obtain an answer even for it.

− Yesterday night before going bed, you said that in the Pariah aftermath the painkillers messed you up. Was it for your new physiology? And... to reduce yourself in that state, what did you do? − the mother asked softly, but with an edge that seriously requested the truth. Even if he was surprised by the question, probably this was a somehow right response because he sadly smiled.

− Yes, it was, and... it happened because I was actively involved in the fight. − Danny grimaced, slightly cringing in advance. Was he dreading her reaction? However Jack anticipated any objection she would have made.

− But I didn't see you! − he boomed and the boy winced for the volume. _Ups..._

− In fact I believe you kinda cursed me, dad. − Danny seemed to find the event amusing. − Though, when I said specter appearance, a ghost-form, I meant it. If you don't know about the halfa thing, I could pass as a full fledged ghost.

− So we know you as a "ghost". − Maddie statement was more a rhetorical question, because now it was her turn to dread. _Who could he be?_ Her answer came almost just as she saw a mischievous _familiar_ smile.

− Know me? More like you made a truce with me. − he... Phantom-like smirked, still crossing his arms.

− You... You're Phantom? − Jack's mind was reeling, sure, now he recognized the signs: the familiar "echo-y voice" after their first escape in the Zone; the boy's familiarity with the armored ghost hunter's trap; the knowledge about the Zone and the ghosts; the threat to personally hunt down the Box Ghost if he destroyed anything... The actual curse shouted when the ghost-boy had stolen the Ecto-Skeleton to head the charge against Pariah's army and the tyrant himself.

His son had risked his life to save them all and in exchange they had hunted him.

Danny nodded curtly, fear still dancing in his eyes, but he kept his composure, as if any sudden movement could make them trigger happy... which they usually were in fact, even if lesser after the Truce. − I-I could show you if you want. − he offered.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

Danny was officially scared to half-death.

His parents' reaction was so _tame_ in comparison to what he had expected or seen in other two situation he had been found out. However both of them had a mad-man involved who had threatened the Fenton adults in a battle situation. Now...

They were in an aftermath of a day-long journey in both a cave and the Zone, in which they had been hurt, worried and scared for both their children's safety and the impossibility to come back home. Maybe they were just overwhelmed and shocked...

How much would it take them to change idea from the general acceptance they had expressed during the previous day? A heartbeat or seeing the transformation sequence? Or was enough the Fentons' sense of honor to keep them from attacking an ally who had just kept secrets from them?

Another silent conversation started between the married couple, so even if unbidden Danny sought help from his sister. While she was still clumsy in ghost hunting, she was the pillar of Team Phantom in the psychological field: _how is it really going?_ was his silent question.

The girl in response shifted her calculating gaze to her parents and observed the body language: their frame wasn't as tense as before preparing an ambush, but their tiniest shiver indicated fear, rage or guilt. By how their mother was tormenting her own hands and their father was chewing the inner cheek, Jazz would have bet all her money on the last one. The approach Danny had followed had been a good one as the Phantom-bomb had been dropped after a crescendo of scientifically accurate proves and with a hint of humor at certain points to ease the tension. Maybe she could go off in the same direction.

The younger redhead gave her brother the ghost of a smile and almost imperceptibly nodded, before she stated.

− You should totally see his transformation montage, it's really cool. − she bragged, breaking silence. − I admit the first time it's shocking and mind-numbing, but the light-show it's worth it.

− When was the first time you saw it? − Maddie's voice was carefully blank, but the girl could still detect curiosity. Jazz shrugged casually.

− When Spectra went undercover in our school during the depressing Spirit Week. The day before my speech I saw him change to battle Bertrand, then after starting the domino in the hall he saved me from a disintegrator ray. − she said like it wasn't a big deal (tone so casual that it was obvious it was fake and she had been touched by the fact) − Though, he didn't know I knew till two years ago after the CAT. − she ruffled her baby bro hair in an attempt to ease in advance Danny's remind of _how_ they came to the admission. As a matter of fact he showed a strained smile, the hard edge in his eyes the only other hint of inner turmoil.

− After that I couldn't really stop her from joining the Team and at first the times she caught me in the Thermos were more than I could keep the count! − being under-pressure-mode made Danny resume to his usual witty remarks that normally were reserved more to ghosts than humans.

− Shush, I got better! Last time was an honest accident and it was a month ago! − she nudged him playfully, glad to have stirred the conversation away from the "Dan reference".

− So you hunt ghosts. − the woman stated unnecessarily − With Sam and Tucker I presume. − she seemed to keep her upset feelings in check as if to be as less intimidating as possible, Jazz noted. So they were making an effort. That was good.

− Yeah, we call ourselves Team Phantom. Not the most imaginative name I know, but it stuck. − Danny shrugged. − They were with me when the incident happened, so helped me since then.

− I can understand why you didn't tell us in the first place, but... − Jack hesitated in a more than unique display of insecurity and hurt − wouldn't it have made things easier if we had your back from the start? − the halfa had expected this question so he sighed, pulling a bit his hair.

− I would have, but after failing to... "confess" more than ten times _in a single day_ and the opponents becoming more vicious, I guess it was easier to let you think that it was Danny _Phantom_ and not _Fenton_ being thrown on the concrete. − the boy relented and his parents paled considerably.

− You and your hero complex to protect your loved ones in any way you can... − Jazz complained in a murmur, but her brother completely ignored her remark.

− And after Pariah... You were only upset about the theft of the Skeleton made by a "ghost" who could use it without contraindications, how could I tell you that before locking up the Ghost King and passing out I had reached the 4% of charge? − the halfa blurted, then realizing his huge slip, he slammed a hand on his mouth wide eyed. _Shoot, too much info!_

− **FOUR PERCENT?!** − the three relatives shouted at the same time. Was there an echo somewhere?

− **You could have died!** − Maddie added.

− **How did you survive?!** − Jack said at the same time.

− **Why didn't you tell me?!** − Jazz demanded in chorus with the other two.

− _This_ is why I never said anything. − Danny gestured to all of them who had the decency to look at least a bit sheepish.

− Well, no wonder you were that banged up when Vlad found you... And you were outside the Ghost Shield. − his mother had calmed down enough to feel guilty again. − But... how did you reach the town limit if you were unconscious? And what happened to the Skeleton? − she asked confused.

− Pl- The Wisconsin Ghost stole it and left Danny there from what he bragged. − Jazz huffed. − But afterwards Danny and I had to destroy the armor once we found it. It was too dangerous.

− Yeah, I agree. − the hunter stood determined, mug in hand and staring at the ceiling to whatever imaginary foe he was "seeing". − It made us almost lose one of our most precious thing after all!

The halfa blinked, confused so much that he almost forgot his wariness. − What do you mean?

Jazz smirked and once again ruffled her brother's hair fondly. − Ah, so tragically clueless.

− What is it supposed to mean? − the boy directed his annoyed confusion to the younger redhead, as the older one stood up too.

− That, while it will take "a bit" more explanation and adjustment, we don't want to lose you Danny. − the woman circled the table while her son stared at her dumbfounded. − Even with a partially changed DNA, you're still our son. _Nothing_ will change that.

Those words made a lump in the raven haired teen throat, who tried to swallow it hard. − Really? Like, you won't wake up tomorrow and try to erase me from existence because I'm a freak of Nature? − the words escaped unleashed without his conscious consent and he himself flinched. Did his nervousness and fear really made him say that?

− What? No, never! − the mother exclaimed, outraged by the thought, clasping one of his shoulders − Why do you even think something like that? − he averted his eyes, ashamed.

− The fear of rejection makes you think the worst. − Danny shook his head. − Sorry mom.

− You don't have to be sorry, son, it's our fault. − Jack rested a hand on the other shoulder, looking apologetic. − Even the Christmas fiasco after all. − _Does he recall even it?_

− And I had overreacted. But I swear I won't go Grinch anymore, I learned my lesson. − the halfa sighed.

− Speaking of lesson... − Maddie began − Which was the _real_ cause of your last missed curfew?

 _Lesson?_ The relief from the acceptance shifted to dread for what was about to follow as his conversation with Jazz through the Phones the previous night was replayed in his mind.

− How much trouble am I in? − he asked in advance and Jack sympathetically squeezed his shoulder.

− It depends, but since you saved us several times in the span of few hours while you were injured, I feel inclined to give a maximum of a month of grounding. − the huntress conceded playfully. A month, while it was an eternity for a teenager, at least it was something.

− It was an over-extended patrol. Usually we go from 8 PM to a quarter to 10 PM, but two days ago I had to chase Johnny 13 for half town. You know, the guy on the motorbike with the big bad scary shadow as henchman... − he added at the parents' perplexed expression. − The stitched gash on my back was from its claws. − reflexively the woman's hand shifted from the shoulder to the back, as if to search for them but obviously finding none.

− Where are they? − the mother asked perplexed.

− Ah, my bad, I forgot to mention yesterday night that I took them off. The wounds were already healed. − her husband intervened sheepishly, removing the hand from Danny's shoulder in order to scratch his head.

− In so little time... it's still unbelievable. − the female scientist murmured before coming to a decision. − Danny, I came to understand that this subject makes you uncomfortable, but can we do a total body scan later? − her tone was curious but cautious, as if she was approaching a wild fox and didn't want to startle it. − Just to know which substances to avoid or use. Like new allergies or that side effect you experienced from the painkillers.

− Oh, and maybe some DNA samples to code it! − the father enthusiastically proposed, making the halfa wince from whatever gory image had flashed into his mind while the two redheads leveled the man with a scorching glare. − What? − Jack asked oblivious − If we can produce this variety of "organic ectoplasm" and integrate it to part of our blood bank, we'll be prepared if Danny-o needs a transfusion! − he explained naïvely.

The not-anymore-hidden-Phantom stared a bit stunned but most of all thoughtfully at the scientist: while his request could have been better formulated, the line of thought was actually very provident. It had happened a couple of times after a big battle where he had been at the verge of blood loss that he had needed a transfusion. They had been lucky that Jazz shared the same blood type with the halfa, but after the transfusion he had a delayed mild hemolytic reaction and had been confined to bed with fever and chest pains. Fortunately the parents at the time had thought it had been just a flu, but the Team had researched (while the ghost-boy was down) and so discovered the real cause: the ectoplasmic solute of the blood solution had been greatly diluted (weakening it) so when it had reacted to the "full human" intruder, it caused _only mild_ adverse effects. Maybe with a mixed infusion and the result of the total body scan...

− We can give it a try. At most you'll need a tube of blood, right? − Danny asked and the father nodded, beaming. − But that is the only piece of me you'll got for now, okay? − he warned.

− No problem Danny-o! I don't want to hurt you so I'll start to make the lab even more ghost-friendly than what we did for the occasional Phan- uh, for when you "visited" us in your ghost-form... − the hunter paused, looking contemplative. − How haven't we ever noticed you were never in the same place with your alter-ego?

Jazz smirked, straightening up. − Well organized deception, of course. We became well practiced at it.

− Very good if you managed to fool us in our very own house. What better place to hid a Phantom in the den of the hunters? − the huntress hummed in appreciation, slowly and fondly stroking the raven hair of her son.

− It hadn't been exactly intentional, you know? − Danny chuckled. − So. Are you ready for the demonstration or... − he trailed, shifting his gaze between the adults. He was feeling more at ease now after clearing the major points, but the last shred of irrational doubt still lingered in his chest, tightening it.

− Sure we are! Do you need more space or any warning? − Jack was almost bouncing where he stood for his usual ghost-related eagerness, making the other occupants of the room smile, amused.

− Just a thing: mind your eyes for the flash. − Danny smirked reaching for his Ice Core to trigger the change. An instant later white rings appeared around his waist and traveled up and down his body, changing his outside appearance from human-like to specter one. The next moment toxic green eyes blinked expectantly at the Fentons who appeared to be slightly dazed.

− Jazz, you were right: the lightshow was worth it! − Jack boomed while rubbing his uncovered eyes. Maddie instead, after hearing her son's warning, had quickly lowered her goggles and the red-tinted lens had shielded her retinas from the blinding light.

− Indeed! And it cooled you down, even if not at the level of "normal" ghosts. − Maddie observed as she kept ruffling the now white hair. Even with the startling start of the transformation she had kept her hand on his head.

 _So she really trust me..._ Danny Phantom smiled gratefully and they began chatting about technical mechanics they had discovered during the three years observations while the four settled again around the table to eat breakfast.

At a certain point the halfa had turned back to Danny Fenton to demonstrate the "reverse-lightshow" which had been deemed probably more astounding than the first one, something about it being climactic and a "plot-twist" had they witnessed it without the Speech (which had received a 8.7 AKA a **B +** for the effort, by the way).

About two hours later, a rather satisfied Jazz excused herself to the toilet so the girl with the help of her mother reached the destination, then she was blissfully left alone.

Well, not really alone...

− So, what do you think? − the teen redhead asked slipping the previously pocket-hidden Fenton Phone in her ear.

− _...Sam, do you think she's asking us?_ − came a male whisper through the link.

− _Genius, she's alone in the bathroom, what do you think?_ − a growl argued back. − _Sorry Jazz, I'm surrounded by morons. Anyway, I think it went well. How was Danny before you sneaked away to talk to us?_

− Beaming, but not in the Phantom's-aura-like way. I haven't seen him this relaxed since... − she paused thinking. − For years, probably since before becoming an halfa.

− _And Mr. & Mrs. F.?_ − the male asked timidly.

− Phff, they are hyped up like the day the Portal worked... That technically is even the cause we're here, now that I think about it. − Jazz paused − Oh, I don't know if you had turned off the Phones out of boredom after a while, but we're making new arrangements for the Patrol, so... They want to see you two, so be prepared.

− _What?!_ − the first voice yelped.

− _Yeah, I heard it. They didn't seem too upset Tucker, at least we aren't as in trouble as Valerie was when his father discovered her. I just dread if they want to tell our parents._ − Sam seemed to shudder.

− We'll see when we discuss the matter all together. I'll try to talk them out of it anyway, at least for you Sam. Your parents are more obnoxious than ours in a ghost-hype. − the redhead conceded. − Anyway, I need to go or they'll notice I'm taking too much.

− _Okay, you can turn the Phone off now, we heard what we wanted. Thanks._ − the Goth replied.

− You're welcome. Wait for the call then. Jazz out. − the girl turned off the Phone and pocketed it, smiling all the while. Things were looking good.

* * *

The fake-flush made Danny smirk and slightly shake his head while his parents were discussing about whatever invention could help the halfa. With friends and a sister like that, he could even take the world (not that he even wanted it anyway).

He would have never though what few shivers could have led him to... but he was glad for it. Sure now probably his half-life would be more simplified on one hand, while on the other more difficult, but Danny Fenton/Phantom would be more than ready to handle it with a bigger Team.

* * *

 ***** Question asked in Chapter 5.

* * *

 **A/N.** Ta-Dah! The chapter is longer than usual because I wanted to fit all the Speech, hope it hadn't bored you all!

I noted there're many italics parts in this chapter, were they too many? **xP**

What do you think about how I handled this reveal? Was it butchered or had it actually have a logic line of through? I worked on it for almost two weeks, so much that I had to skip this week " **Haunted Drabble** " update!

Anyway, theoretically this chapter had to be the last when I planned the story, but reading your reviews, I've got several ideas for the aftermath... I'm still working on them and the prompts that I received for the Drabbles, so _probably_ next weekend there will be no update of "Shivers", I warn you in advance.

So, hope you all had enjoyed the chapter and type ya soon!

 **[FowlFanKid13** I have the headcanon of the Box Ghost being a warehouse worker, but even your idea works. **;D**

 **Ohsochich** sorry for the little delay, I had to double check everything in order to be sure I didn't do a mess... Anyway, enjoy! **]**


	11. Ch 11 (A1) The Great Invitation

**Chapter 11_[Aftermath 1]_The Great Invitation**

Even with a (not anymore unknown) Phantom in the household, the Fentons' ordinary daily life hadn't changed that much. The only tangible difference was the repartition of the patrol and no need to sneak away in the middle of the night. ...Well, _almost_ no more.

Danny, being the selfless idiot that he was, if he was awakened by his Ghost Sense in the middle of the night after his parents turn for patrol and they had already gone to bed, he preferred to deal with the threat by himself (sometimes it was quicker like this) then go back to sleep. It worked most of the times... or at least till the option Jazz had jokingly foretold during the pre-Speech conversation through the Phones was actually applied. The fact that Jack had managed to make the GPS-tracker transformation proof (so it could signal Phantom even if the device had been sewed into Fenton's clothes) didn't gave Danny the heart to protest about it, so much he was admired by the achievement.

About two weeks after the expansion of Team Phantom, the four Fenton were having lunch together, so when a shiver run through Danny's spine, all actions ceased and the other three occupants of the room tensed.

The halfa frowned, the Ghost Sense had triggered only halfway, so it had to be something little...

− False alarm, nothing to worry about. − the boy shrugged and the others seemed to accept his statement because they relaxed, though his mother eyed him curiously.

− I thought that with your core, apart from the Ghost Sense and the cave you didn't _need_ to shiver. − she noted.

− As a matter of fact it was a bit of Ghost Sense, but the ghost was too little to trigger it all the way. It happens often, you'll get used to it. −Danny dismissed, taking a bite of food.

− How much often if we never noticed before? − the father asked interested.

− Most of the time I'm either in my room or at school, so it's difficult for you to have noticed. Anyway the ghosts that have this kind of trigger aren't really dangerous, just... − he paused, a look of deadpan forming on his face as he felt his hair ruffle.

− "Just"? − the older redhead frowned, probably confused by his expression and the out of nowhere movement of his hair. Instead of answering her, the boy looked up a bit exasperated.

− Really? While I'm eating? And how did you know it was safe enough with my parents around? − he asked, seemingly to the thin air above him.

Jazz beside him had already felt a slight chill, so added to the depression in her brother's hair, she understood immediately the situation and snorted, suppressing a full laugh. It had been months since its last apparition.

Before any of the adults could ask anything, a couple of caws sounded out of nowhere, making Danny sigh and rub the bridge of his nose.

− What did it say? − the sister smirked, nudging him playfully, minding to be gentle in order not to jostle the guest.

− That loudmouth of a monkey must have heard it from the hawk and so told the "tiny community" about how mom and dad know about Phantom. − other caws interrupted him and the halfa groaned. − So most of them won't be so "timid" anymore.

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

− Danny, what are you talking about? − Maddie worried. Her son sighed again and raised a finger to the area above his head and moved it like he was nudging something.

− If you're one of them, you could at least be polite and show yourself. − once those words left his mouth, a raven-shaped-blob appeared where he was pointing and the ectoplasmic being delicately nibbled his fingers. The avian ghost was comfortably nested inside the halfa's hair and, looking at the hunters while the boy retrieved his hand, gave a coo of greetings. − Mom, dad, this is the raven. It's a friend who apparently likes my hair.

− GHOST! − the automatic reaction was dying hard, but Jack caught himself almost immediately and cleared his throat embarrassedly under the glares of four beings. − I know Mads says that your hair is a bird nest, but I wouldn't have expected it to be literal! − he diverted the topic quickly, making his daughter snicker.

− The raven isn't the first and won't be the last to take advantage of coincidence... But it's certainly the most dedicated to its perch. − the girl explained sagely.

− How so? − Maddie asked. Maybe her son had become its haunt... But it that case it would constantly be around Danny. Perhaps he was just _part_ of it.

− He kinda acts like a bouncer outside a club. For example the first time on Danny's head it defended Danny against a bully. − she enlightened waving her fork in the general direction of the avian ghost.

− Oh... Wait, Danny you're bullied? − the mother asked disbelieving. Sure, she had suspected much before discovering the "underground"-ghost-hunting activity of their children and friend and so leading her to believe that _all_ the bruises were from battles. Besides since the actual birth of the Phantom half, she thought that his sassy "new" persona wouldn't have allowed himself to be bullied by anyone.

Danny sighed after shooting a glare to his sister. − Nothing big, the time Jazz was talking about was when they wanted to give me a noogie, so the raven wasn't very pleased. − the bird cawed in confirmation, then added something that made the teen look up again. − And you tell me this only now?

− Tell what? − Jack always found fascinating how ghosts could understand one another even if they belonged to different species or countries. There was a hidden language inside their words or was just an instant translation? He hadn't asked his son about it yet.

− Jazz, I can't reach it, could you look at its back? There should be a backpack or something. − the halfa turned his head to make more accessible the emerald eyed black ghost back to the other teen. − And you up there, be nice. − he warned like a parent. The bird only cawed and ruffled its feathers, making visible a bluish pouch tied on its back.

− What's inside? − the man inquired, overly curious. The girl obliged her brother's request and retrieved a roll of parchment. Curious herself, Jazz tried to open it only to notice a bluish sigil that closed it. The four leaned over to observe the pattern engraved, then three looked up when Danny gasped.

− Frostbite? − he asked to no one as he snatched the parchment and inspected the outline with the top of his fingertips. He briefly frowned in concentration and the sigil morphed into a gem-like octahedron much like the one he had synthesized in the cave. This meant that it had been closed by ice? And the name... To the adult Fentons sounded familiar, it had come up in one of Danny's tales...

The parents for once waited as the halfa rolled open the paper and distended it on the table (away from the forgotten food) to make it wholly visible to everyone: the words were beautifully painted and looked eerily similar to either Japanese or Chinese... But it was neither of them, since Maddie didn't recognize anything familiar (she _had_ studied both languages to research those countries folklore).

− Is he in trouble? − Jazz asked after a while, sounding worried.

− I don't think so, but I'm still at the usual greetings and titles. Wait, here's the main topic. − the boy went silent as his _green_ eyes scanned the lines. He could actually read it? How? Was it because of "Phantom's eyes"?

− Jazzerincess, who's this Frostbite fellow? − Jack asked his oldest offspring as the younger one was occupied. Said teen raised an eyebrow at him.

− Didn't we talk about him? And yet we were more detailed during the second go about the Undergrowth incident. − the girl seemed confused and mild annoyed.

− Oh right! The one who taught Danny how to tame his cryokinesis! − the huntress reached an epiphany, snapping her fingers. − But why would he write to him instead of coming in person if they're friends?

A groan, a bonk and an indignant squeak were her answer as the halfa facedesked, jostling the raven that pecked in retaliation one of his ears. Either the power behind it hadn't been much or his shock was higher.

Before they could ask what was wrong, Danny had straightened up and rubbed his face, answering in advance. − Because like the "tiny community", he had heard that you know about me. − he looked at his parents directly, eyes unlit, equally serious, disbelieving and exasperated. − Probably even from one of them, but I'll ask him directly. The thing is... Frostbite wants to meet you officially in the Far Frozen. He also mentioned a banquet in you honor.

− But he doesn't even know us! − Jack blurted, a bit embarrassed: he wanted to know _beforehand_ people and _then_ if there was any need they could throw a party!

− He knows that you're my parents and that you accept me, this is why he throws a party. − Danny answered as if reading his mind. − That and his tribe is very hospitable.

− Above all if it's involved the Sav... − Jazz's sing-song remark was cut off by the halfa's hand which covered her mouth.

− "Sav" what? − Maddie inquired, frowning at the slightly panicked expression of her son.

− Nothing! − the answer was too quick and... did Danny's cheeks seem more red? He released his sister and the raven cawed in warning at the girl, as if sensing the distress of its nest.

− Fine, I won't say anything and spoil the surprise. − she relented exasperated and sarcastic.

− What kind of surprise? − Jack asked excitedly. If it was ghost-related it would make his day.

− Something festive I suppose, he wasn't that detailed. Though we waits us for dinner. − Phantom's human persona scanned the text again to double check. − At 7 PM and if we can't make it, to reply through raven-mail.

− We're not busy. − Maddie shrugged and the man nodded in agreement. − Plus, we can meet in person who saved you and so thank him.

− Rrrright. − her son sighed in defeat. − I'll call Sam and Tuck later to warn them we'll not be missing. Last time they almost went mental because of our disappearance.

− Good. What about the means of transportation? − the scientist asked, still a bit upset letting two teenager _without supervision_ ghost-hunting. While it was okay with their (as in Jack, Maddie or Phantom's) assistance, two unprotected by hazmat suit human were at risk. But they had to deal with it till they'll manage to built (and convince them to wear) personalized jumpsuits like the Fentons'. Even Danny's Phantom persona had one despite everything!

− The Speeder is the only way. If we depart from here at 2 PM we'll arrive with a good half an hour early. − Jazz calculated.

− It takes that much to go there? − Maddie was surprised.

− It's called Far Frozen for a reason, mom. − Danny joked, making her smile.

− Okay smart guy: do we have to pack something in particular? − she asked him.

− If you or dad manages to make work the power-upped barrier around the Speeder, the Peeler, the Lipstick and the Jack-O-Ninetails will be enough. Oh and no Deflector. − Jazz intercepted the question.

− And don't forget the warm coats. The temperature is below 0°C [42° F] − Danny concluded.

* * *

Thirty minute after finishing lunch the preparations were almost done and Jack was hauling up some extra blankets in the Speeder, just in case.

Jazz limped carefully with her crutches inside, since the leg was still healing, and sat on one of the backseats, leaving the front for her mother and Danny. Who served more like a navigator than a co-pilot in fact.

− Okay, the guys know about the field trip and they have the house reserve keys in case of emergency if they have to take refuge in the Fenton Works. − the halfa announced as he phased down the ceiling of the lab, gracefully floating down with his wispy tail swishing behind him and the black raven striking a huge contrast on his fluffy white hair.

− We'll still apply the Total Lock Down though, I don't want to give to the more annoying ghosts a chance to wreck havoc in our home. − Jack declared as he picked up the remote and took it with him on the Speeder while his wife was doing the last check up with the controls of the machine from the pilot seat.

The Fentons had almost bullied the patriarch into **not** driving, due to the combo of his bad driving and the need to make a _safe_ journey to the Far Frozen. Besides, Danny had stated that he felt more comfortable with his mother's precision in following the instructions to a T.

− It's all set sweetheart. Get inside, will you? − Maddie called after the third circle Phantom had done around the ship.

− Yeah, yeah, I'm here. − he mumbled getting in, closing the door and sitting beside her. − Ah, this is important. − he turned hovering a bit upper than his seat, so he could see both the adults. − The same rules we had last time we passed through the Zone still apply: no fighting, we flee or hide. Well, most likely we flee thanks to the barrier. − he shrugged.

− Yes, don't worry. I have no intention of getting caught into a brawl on our way to our host. − the woman assured, making the raven chirp pleased, and started the engine.

The vehicle plunged into the Portal that closed right behind them thanks to the remote Jack had activated promptly.

− Now where to? − the huntress asked, making her son sit back and look around.

− Steer to the middle of the space at the right of that lush tropical island there. − he pointed. − That's Skulker's Lair. Its only redeeming feature is that's a good landmark.

− That's for sure! How many times has attacked you this week? − Jazz asked, making the parents perk up.

− Surprisingly only once and he wasn't in his top form either. Not that I complain, of course, but it's worrying. − he wondered.

− Maybe for once Walker did his actual job instead of pestering you. − the long red haired huffed, making her brother startle.

− Don't say his name or you'll jinx us! We have to fly by his prison in few hours! − the ghost boy hissed and the avian blob echoed with a screech.

− Oh, com'on lil' bro, I know that's okay being paranoid in the Zone, but this is too much! − the girl protested, crossing her arms.

The parents snorted in amusement at the banter: discovering Danny's secret had somehow opened a new world before them and they were discovering a bit more every day.

− There's no need to worry Danno, with our shield nothing could threat us! − Jack boasted, making green eyes peek at him warily over the seat.

− ...Is it on? − he dare to ask in response.

− Ooops! Now it is! − the huntress hurriedly amended, pushing a blue button and a green sphere surrounded them. The halfa threw a little glare at his mother, but said nothing as she drove.

The following three hours were spent in small talk and indications, at least till they reached the general area of the Prison.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

− Okay, now things get tricky: we have to dive toward that opossum-like rock and pass it from below. − Danny pointed beneath. − Try to keep a cruise speed, even if the guards swarm around us. Your instincts will tell you otherwise, but trust me: we don't want another charge on us besides what I've already had.

− Like what? − the father was frowning in a dangerous way.

− Smuggling real world objects, jail break, speeding, resistance to "public officer"... And I'm not really sure if generally existing is considered too. I'll ask him next Christmas. − he counted and hummed in thought.

− "Existing"?! − the hunter blurted, bewildered.

− The whole "halfa" thing is considered an abomination by some, but they're nasty piece of garbage, so I don't really care. − Phantom shrugged unconcerned, but careful not to dislodge the raven.

− I expect a full list of them when we go home, mister. − his mother warned, making him shiver in dread. Ah no, wait, it was the Ghost Sense.

Cold air escaped from his mouth and as predicted a flock of shapes swarmed towards them from the prison, with a white blur at the head of them.

− Oh boy. Thank you very much Jazz. − he trailed dryly.

− Danny, you can't be serious! It was obvious they would have seen us while we passed by! − she protested.

− Whatever. − the white haired teen stood and walked to the door, but hesitated, looking up − Sorry, can you either go invisible or to my seat? I don't want you to get in trouble.

The raven ruffled its feathers and vanished, making him sigh through a smile.

− What do you want to do? − the huntress looked up from the steering cloche that was pointed down due to their dive.

− Just try and discourage them from attacking by talking them out of it. − he answered then added under his breath. − Maybe this time it'll work.

He phased his head (raven included) to look at the guards now flanking the shields, but wary of touching them. And they had every right to think so.

− Walker! I'm here! − Danny called to make himself noticed. A second later, a white clad ghost zoomed in front of him at the other side of the barrier.

− Ghost punk! Do you believe yourself so smart to pass by my prison unscathed? Are you mocking me with an unauthorized real world object and three stowaways? − the ghost growled, but didn't make a move to try and disrupt the barrier. A smirk caused by a sudden realization appeared on the halfa's face.

− Unauthorized? Well, this time you got it wrong. − he said smugly as he phased fully to come near the edge of the barrier and fly by the Speeder. He reached in his pocket of holding and pulled out Frostbite's letter, unraveling it in the part where he had referred to the banquet (and managing to keep hidden the reference of why it was held). − You see, the ruler of the Far Frozen invited me and my Team to his realm, so we're not "unauthorized". − he rolled up the parchment in satisfaction after the jailer had read.

A look of pure rage and frustration plastered the buff fedora-wearer as he grinded his ectoplasmic teeth so much that they cracked.

− You're not that stupid to engage a quarrel with Frostbite and his people, are you? − Danny asked, hiding his mirth behind a solemn mask.

− Not this time Ghost punk. But you won't be able to hide behind your friends forever, remember this! − the enemy managed to spat like words were venom. He sharply turned to the others ghosts flanking the ship and barked. − Guards, we're going back to the prison! We're not wasting any more time here.

Without a look back, the jailer took off towards his lair, hesitantly followed by his goons. Once out of sight, Danny let himself relax. Who knew this could have worked?

Phantom went back to his seat and plonked down bonelessly, raven reappearing on his head.

− I can't believe you managed to talk Walker out of it. − Jazz finally commented, sounding impressed. That ghost was the most stubborn one she remembered.

− Not even he could go back to the "official" rules. Invited guests aren't unauthorized after all. − the boy reasoned, making his mother hum.

− There's also the fact that he seemed cautious about crossing your friend. − she observed.

− The people of the Far Frozen are an ancient tribe, it's not that surprising. − Danny acknowledged.

− And you're welcome among them only thanks to your Ice core? − his father asked eagerly.

That reminded the halfa of his epithet among the yeti and turned his head away with a slight blush, refusing to give an answer. Even after all these years he still wasn't used to that kind of recognition.

− Don't worry dad, you'll understand once we arrive at our destination, trust me. − Jazz was having the time of her life, wasn't she?

As they passed under the opossum rock, Danny pointed to another landmark and let his mother regain the previous speed now that they were out of Walker's territory.

He really hoped that Frostbite and his tribe wouldn't embarrass him too much in front of his parents.

* * *

 **A/N. "Shivers"** is back at ya! And right on the date of the first airing of " _Urban Jungle_ "!

If my estimations are correct this is the first part of two of Episode 1 of the aftermath and there's a second episode as well, but that one's publication depends on my muse and how quickly I'm fast at typing... that's not really a quick pace, I'm sorry. **u_ù**

If you're wondering why Walker gave up so easily it's because he's bound by his "Rules obsession" and he's genuinely careful about not crossing Frostbite. After all they're guardians of the Infi-map for a reason.

If you had noticed, there's a reference to Chapter 3 of **"Haunted Drabbles"** , though the raven is somewhat a "spoiler" because I haven't gathered enough tiny ghost followers to make a decent sized new chapter. If you want to take a look back at it and give other suggestions, you'll be very welcome. **:3**

Next time we'll finally arrive into the Far Frozen and we'll be hit by an unsuspected cameo, hope you'll enjoy that.

Hope you liked **"Shiver"** 's comeback, so type ya soon!

 **[SneezySoul:** I'm grateful that you kept on reading my story, I really enjoyed your reviews!

 **Ohsochich:** I'm glad my chapter was useful for you like that!

 **Great:** they periodically check for Vlad's bugs and the last bugs had been very recent, so there's no imminent danger. **u_ù**

 **The-Unnamed-Artist:** thank you very much for your positive review! What do you think about my go for the Fenton organization of the aftermath? They kinda have what you suggested, but since they managed to sew a GPS tracker on _all_ Danny's clothes, they didn't have to "cage" him at night (mostly because Jazz talked them out of it). They just count the times and how much he's gone and they punish him accordingly afterward (extenuating circumstances considered). Though they could force him in bed if he's injured more than usual with creative methods, I still haven't thought about them. **xP**

Thanks to the other **reviewers** too for their support, favs and follows! **]**


	12. Ch 12 (A1) Save us a canapè, will ya?

**Chapter 12_[Aftermath 1]_ Save us... a canapé, will ya?**

Maddie hadn't missed Danny's blush at her husband's question. Did that mean that there was a secret lover among the Far Frozen people? Or just a crush? What about Sam? ...No, given his slightly uncomfortable expression that accompanied the green tinted cheeks, her son was just embarrassed. By what anyway?

Those thoughts recurred in the huntress head in the following undisturbed two hours of travel. It still amazed her how her son could find his way through the maze that Maddie was discovering that the Ghost Zone was.

A question peeked at that consideration and she caught the occasion to voice it after a turn around a skull shaped rock.

− Danny, we're doing this treasure hunt because otherwise we'll lose ourselves if we try to go straight forward? − the boy in ghost mode blinked, then nodded with a slight smile.

− Yeah, we tried once to make the direct route, but... − he scratched his head, avoiding the raven. − Probably the only time I successfully did it was by accident when I was escaping from Undergrowth.

− If I didn't know better, I would say that it was by sheer dumb luck, but given Danny's connections I'm not so sure. − her daughter's comment made Maddie frown.

− What do you mean? − she asked.

− She's talking about Clockwork, mom. The Master of Time and guardian of the halfas' fate, even if the second title is unofficial... mostly because only **I** call him that. − the teen beside her ranted till above his face with a _pop_ and from a small flash of bluish light an object rained down on his nose and bounced on his lap, landing and staying there.

The unexpected event startled the four (raven included), but Danny just blinked like it was normal and retrieved the "UFO" which consisted in a crumpled piece of paper. He straightened the sheet and read the glyphs written on it, while Maddie curiously peeked at it. They looked like the hieroglyphs of the invitation.

− Oh, com'on, really?! Why do you have to be always so cryptic and mysterious? − suddenly the green eyed boy shouted, startling again the other occupants of the vehicle.

− ...Danny, you're making no sense. − that coming from the patriarch with the longest non-sequitur of the household was something. − What was that?

− Clockwork going all-Rafiki on me. − their son huffed. − He wrote about wanting a cameo in " _Shivers_ " too, but I have no idea what he's talking about! Ha just likes to tease me about mysterious things I don't know about every now and then, really! − as those words left his mouth, another piece of paper popped into existence, always hitting Danny's nose.

− What did he say this time? − Jazz inquired amused. Her brother groaned after translating.

− "Don't be cheeky, _chibi_. " Really?! Well sorry, all powerful one! − he sassed, looking at the roof of the speeder where another ball fell from. Without prompting, the halfa read drily. − "As long as you acknowledge it, you're forgiven."

Maddie turned slightly back towards her firstborn and whispered. − Is it always like this your daily life?

− Welcome to our life. − she smirked back. And looking beyond her, the younger redhead smiled wider. − And welcome to the Far Frozen. − she pointed.

A massive island (that looked more like a continent than the previous ones they had come across) extended before them, all covered in ice and snow that looked extremely livelier than the rest of the Zone, not-withstanding that frost was literally supposed to be the opposite.

− Where do we land? − she asked amazed.

− Last time we were here, they made us park inside that tunnel in the back. It's their hangar. − the pilot noticed a cornucopia shaped crystal formation only when the halfa mentioned it and dutifully drove the Speeder inside there.

The huntress wasn't really sure what she was really expecting to find: maybe skeletal golems of ice, Jack Frost-like creatures or even "normal" dead people with unusual cryokinetic powers.

Surely **not** three pristine white _yetis_ adorned with different kinds of clothing, ranging from ocher pelts to deep blue bands. But the most impressive of the three individuals had an azure cloak and kilt, a golden band on its (his/her?) right bicep, while the left arm just from above the elbow was made almost entirely by ice. "Almost" because, due to the see-through property of the ice, at the core the bones were still visible. Moreover, the kilt was held up by a golden belt with a huge aquamarine embed in the middle. Oh, and of course all of the yetis had two ice horns at the top of their head (with shapes that differed from one person to another) and powerful thick tails that, as soon as Danny deactivated the barrier, seemed to swag slightly.

One of the "common" yetis made gestures to park to a side and the huntress numbly complied, still a bit shocked by their hosts' appearance. Jack instead had become focused and maybe a bit tense because of their brutish look. Perhaps it was because it reminded him about the attack of the rabid ghosts that had assaulted the Fenton Works when it was just him and Jazz alone.

Before the situation could turn for the worse, Danny had excitedly hopped down his seat, black bird still perched on his head, and reached for the Speeder door.

− Hey Jazz, need a hand? − he asked, pausing to look at her, but she huffed retrieving her crutches.

− No, thank you, I think I'm still able to walk. − she stood, finally shacking the adults from each reverie.

− Wait, are they...? − Maddie trailed, unsure.

− The people of the Far Frozen. We haven't really described them, have we? − the girl realized, looking at her brother that was forcing her to wear a coat.

− ...Now that I think of it, no, we haven't. − the halfa admitted a beat later, as he passed a coat to each parent. − They're good people despite the appearance. − he stated honestly, almost as if trying to force them to believe him.

Jack looked at his wife uncertainly and a silent discussion passed between them, arguing without words about pro and cons of going out. At last the agreed conclusion was: "We travelled 5 hours for a banquet in _our_ honor, so let's at least give them a chance; if anything, just because we trust our son."

− Okay son, let's make the introductions. − the man announced, making the siblings smile.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

 _At least one of the problems is gone._ Jazz sighed in relief as his half-ghost bro opened the Specter Speeder door, letting the five occupants come in sight of the three inhabitants of the frozen Lair.

− Frostbite! − Danny enthusiastically greeted, hurrying towards the most decorated ghost who swept him into a yeti-hug. − It's been a while, how're you?

− My people and I are doing unbelievably well thanks to your actions, Great One! Even more since we came across another of your accomplishments! − the tribe chief deposited her brother back on the ice, but kept the icy limb on his shoulder.

− Another... Are you talking about my parents? − he looked back at the adults, making Jazz follow his glance and fight back a snicker at their astounded faces. Their resemblance of a Venus trap was too amusing.

− But of course, Great One! But first of all, we should make the introductions. − he stepped forth, Danny in tow, and spired even above her father's height. − I am Frostbite, chief of the tribe of spirits that inhabits the Far Frozen. These are Iceclaw and Brinehorn. − he gestured to his companions who nodded in tandem. − It's a pleasure to finally meet in person the ones who gave birth to the Savior of the Ghost Zone!

− ...The what now? − their mother finally weakly asked, recovering from the surprise.

− But of course, the Great One was the hero who managed to overthrow the King of the Ghost Zone and so prevent him to subject us all to his tyranny! − Frostbite smiled.

At the flabbergasted expression of the parents, the girl helpfully whispered. − Pariah Dark.

− Oh, the jerk that invaded Amity Park and dragged it into the Ghost Zone! − the huntress realized.

− That very one! You must be Madeline Fenton, I presume. − the yeti offered his right paw to the woman who hesitated in surprise. − Your son has spoken a great deal about you and your husband.

− Nothing bad, I hope! − the hunter interjected, completely oblivious of his wife's falter.

− No such thing! He sang your praises about your combat expertise and your never-ending creativity. As a matter of fact it is thanks to you that both sides of the Great One, human and ghost, were born! − Frostbite grinned, making Danny squirm in embarrassment.

 _Oh._ Jazz paused, realizing how much that statement was true: without their parents' contribution (direct and indirect), someone sooner or later would have summoned Pariah and no-one would have been able to defeat him, both because of Phantom existence itself and the Skeleton invention.

− Your words are too kind. Most of the work was Danny's after all. − the lilac eyed finally shook the yeti's hand and the spirit beamed.

− Yeah, he's too good for his own good. − the younger redhead teased, making her brother yelp a " _Hey!_ " in protest.

− Great One, you cannot deny your reckless tendencies, they are part of your legend after all. − the icy talons gripped gently the halfa's shoulder, making him pout. − But let us not indulge in this matter now, I invited you to celebrate your new bonds and try and forge new ones!

− How do you usually banquet anyway? Do we get to eat ghost food or normal one? − their father blurted tactlessly, horrifying the future psychologist. Luckily, the yeti seemed not to be offended, instead he looked delighted to explain.

− Since all of you are still alive, the gathering of the ingredients was a wondrous and interesting adventure! I will narrate it during the banquet itself, so come along with us; we set some tables in the central plaza.

The group started following their hosts, but after few steps the icy surface threatened to make Jazz skid at least three times, a bone-deep sigh made her look up just in time to be swept up by the halfa into a side along carry that almost got changed into a bridal style if she hadn't given him a Look. The boy groaned under his breath, but before an argument could even start, a huge figure moved into their peripheral vision.

− Allow me, the floor is quite slippery. − strong arms lifted her up away from her brother's hold and the next moment find her sat atop Frostbite's shoulder, the crutches still in Danny's hands.

− Thanks Frostbite, she was being too stubborn. − the boy beamed and the raven bobbed its head in agreement.

− It is always a pleasure to help those in need, especially if they are your relatives, Great One! − his sort-of-mentor replied toothily.

Meanwhile the alarm born from the action in the parents' eyes drained away at the exchange, as if realizing that the spirit hadn't done anything threatening. The Fenton firstborn instead was pouting away her wounded pride, but she was deep down grateful of the assistance.

The following walk was shorter than expected as the cavern opened into a huge plaza dressed up for party with wreaths, festoons, and tables with any kind of food.

− **People of the Far Frozen!** − Frostbite roared, masking them all (sans Phantom, who of course was expecting it) jump. − It is not without joy that I announce you that the Savior of the Ghost Zone and his relatives have joined us! − he gestured with the frozen limb to the guests. − So let the feast begin!

Roar of approval thundered all around them and the girl couldn't help to raise an eyebrow when she noticed Danny had joined the chorus. He noticed it soon after and lamely asked her a silent " _What?_ ". She just shook her head in a " _forget it_ " fashion as the chief of the tribe walked to a seat which became hers soon after.

− Do you feel comfortable enough, Jasmine? − the yeti asked her, a bit apprehensive.

− Yes, thank you. You didn't have to carry me, by the way. − she answered kindly, making the yeti smile.

− It was not a bother. − he waved off. Turning to the adults he added − All you see on this table is edible only for living beings, while on that one − he pointed towards a stall with a blue tablecloth on − unfortunately for you is only designated for _full_ ghosts. On the other hand, the table with the green cover is safely edible for both human and spirits, if you want to give a try for unique tastes.

− Excuse me Frostbite sir, is that a peculiar reason or those ones are just poisonous for organic living matter? − all caution had been thrown away as the scientist side of their mother was quavering.

− I believe one of the legends of your world would explain the matter better than me; I first heard of it from Lady Pandora. Are you familiar with the myth of Hades and Persephone?

− Oh, you mean that gal that was kidnapped by the king of the Underworld and became its queen? − the patriarch casually asked as he served himself a pint of what looked like punch from the "safe" table. The other Fentons paused whatever thought or act they were about to do in order to stare astounded to the man. − What? I like Epic that talks about ghost-related subjects.

Unfazed by the exchange, the chief nodded. − Yes, that one. The goddess of the agriculture was abducted in order to become the wife of Hades. There are different versions of the tale about her time in the Underworld, but all of them agree about the fact that she ate six seeds of a pomegranate. An _Underworld_ pomegranate. That alone was enough to chain her to that realm, even when the king of gods intervened to make her go back to her mother in the living world. Given that indissoluble bond, Persephone was allowed to leave the Underworld only for six months, while the remaining six must have been spent in the Realm of Dead. − he narrated gravely. − I believe this myth was usually employed by humans to explain why Autumn and Winter existed, but the _real_ meaning behind it is to warn incautious visitors of the Ghost Zone not to eat food that belong entirely to this place.

− What about the food on the green table? − the huntress eyed it half warily and half suspiciously.

− Those are merely receipts made with the use of synthesized and purified ectoplasm. The Great One once told me that you already tried doing it, so it is safe to eat. − the chieftain reassured, but it had the contrary effect on Jazz that looked frightened at the green table: scenes of revived food came to her mind with horrified familiarity. A dismay that grew once she noticed her half-idiot brother (that had probably wandered during the explanation of the myth) placidly munching a _fluorescent green_ hotdog from the table of the same color.

− _Danny!_ − the mother had probably jumped to the same conclusions and leaped towards him, leaving a confused hunter behind.

− What, are we under attack?! − the halfa tensed, eyes darting around.

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

− No, but we could be! This food is made with ectoplasm! − Maddie shout-whispered, reaching to grab the hotdog. To her utter surprise he backtracked, keeping the food out of her reach with an incredulous expression.

− So what? It's not like it's gonna come to life. − he defended his sausage bun.

− It always has! − she insisted leaping to catch the treat.

− Maybe because you just didn't cook it properly! − her second born dodged, chomping the hotdog probably in order to eliminate the very reason behind this impromptu fight. Meanwhile the raven had took flight to avoid taking part to this "mother-son" bonding ritual, or whatever it was thinking since it wasn't attacking her for the aggression of its nest.

− But I don't think these people are used to eat food from the living world imbued with ectoplasm! − she tried before the last bite could be consumed. Though she had underrated the hunger of a (albeit half-dead) growing teenager, because, as soon as she had finished her warning, the food had vanished and not because of invisibility. The huntress let out an exasperated deep sigh and gave up the chase.

− If I could Madeline... − the now familiar voice of Danny's friend made her perk up and turn around to face him. It was still a bit strange to be in company of so many huge tame spirits. − While I understand your maternal concerns, we are more than capable of cooking Earthly food with ectoplasm. Here in the Far Frozen is considered a treat, so we have different receipts that are used for several important occasions. None of these dishes is going to come to life, I assure you this. − the yeti grinned.

The woman's face flushed in embarrassment and averted her eyes just in time to see her son facepalm at the situation. Soon after, deeming the circumstances back to non-crazy, the raven landed again on Danny's head and ruffled both its feather and his hair. − Just try one mom. − he said drily.

Tentatively the matriarch peered at the middle table and selected a greenish pudding, along with a tiny spoon. Before taking a bite she glanced at her husband who nodded and smiled cheeringly. The first taste was almost disappointing: it wasn't anywhere different from a normal pudding. However... what made her change idea was the aftertaste. There was a note of copper, of course, but an intense fragrance of flowers almost covered it, leaving her a bit stunned. − How did you do this? − she immediately asked their host, who chuckled.

− You will have more luck with Snowsaber, she is our best chef here in the Far Frozen. − Frostbite pointed to a yeti with at least half of her talons made by ice and clothed with a cyan kilt and several bands on her arms of the same color. Nodding in thanks, the huntress eagerly hurried towards said spirit and after introducing herself they started chattering each other's ears off. Snowsaber, even if a bit surly, seemed delighted to have found a kindred warrior (and attempted cook) in a mortal relative of the "Savior of the Ghost Zone".

Meanwhile Jack had almost accidentally found someone to blather about ghost and invention too, when one of their first escorts (Brinehorn, he found afterward) had approached him to ask about the Speeder. Soon after a gal called Rimetail, a physician, had joined the conversation to discuss about the differences between ghosts of the dead and spirits that had never been "alive" to begin with. The opinions, both physical and philosophical, were making him feel like a kid into a candy shop.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz**

− I was afraid of how this could have ended, but it seems like they're mellowing out. − his sister sighed, then munched a halfa-canapé.

− Naah, the people of the Far Frozen are capable of melting any icy heart when they set to do so. Do you know anything about it Frostbite? − the teenage superhero gulped down a sip of iced coke and glanced at his sort-of-mentor.

− I have no knowledge of it, Great One, I'm afraid. − he answered, but his mischievous eyes told another story. Danny snorted and went back at looking his parents.

− Speaking of knowledge, how did you discover about them? I'd like to keep this matter as reserved as possible after all. − he requested seriously. The chief hummed with a sense of solemnity.

− I understand your concerns, but you do not have to worry. − he smirked. − Even if my source was a little enthusiastic in sharing that information, it was only because he knew we are allies. I doubt the community he is part would break such an important secret... along with the fact that you welcome them without any kind of malice. That would deprive them all of a safe harbor.

− ...So it was the monkey after all. − the halfa deadpanned.

− Indeed it was! − the yeti heartily laughed. − He and his companions most likely will pass by to throw a party or at least congratulate you.

− I dread that day. Dad and the rhino would hit like a house on fire. − Danny shuddered at the thought.

− Well, at least the cat could give you a _paw_ if things go south. − Jazz punned, making the other two snort and the raven huff.

− And mom and the hawk will creep us all only by looking at us and conspiring. Yep, I dread the day. − the halfa reaffirmed, resolute.

The rest of the banquet was full of excitement, chatters and food. At last Frostbite narrated how they had gathered the "living" ingredients, finally solving one of the mysteries Danny had always wandered about: were the legends about yetis and bigfoot real?

It was only when hours later a loud gong echoed in the lands that the murmurs of the people died down and everybody looked up to the tribe Chief who had conjured an ice stage.

− I thank everyone for your contribution to this banquet and for taking part in it; it was an honor for me to host the festivity. But the biggest expression of gratitude is addressed to the Fentons who raised, nurtured and accepted the Savior of the Ghost Zone among them! So raise your glasses for the last cheer of the event. − everyone obliged, even Danny who had been dragged by the yeti beside him on the stage and was blushing so green that it seemed to have substituted the natural tan of his Ghost Mode. − **Cheers!**

* * *

Half an hour later the family had returned to the Specter Speeder, accompanied only by Frostbite since the other tribesmen and women were busy tidying the plaza. Although... that wasn't the only reason, if the rolled up parchment in the spirit's ice hand was of any indication.

− Thank you again for the hospitality sir. I haven't had this much fun in ages! − Jack exclaimed giddily.

− It was a pleasure Mr. Fenton, you are welcome anytime here in the Far Frozen. Though, given the long way back and your exhaustion, I would like to offer you a ride back. − he raised the scroll and Danny smirked.

− Are you sure it will take us home and not where we are needed? − he crossed his arms in mock suspicious, bird still perched on him, but asleep with the head tucked under its wing.

The older cryokinetic laughed at the sass. − I believe there is where you are needed the most right now. Besides, I will be the one steering this time.

− The helm is all yours. − the halfa grinned cheekily and joined the others on the Speeder, closing the door behind him. − Take a hold on anything, traveling by Infi-map can be a little rowdy.

As soon as the order was followed, the spirit had taken hold of the front of the vehicle and had muttered something.

What happened next could be only described as a rollercoaster but without vertigo or nausea involved. Frostbite really knew his way with the artifact. In just a few seconds they found themselves in front of the still closed by the TLD Ghost Portal.

− Here we depart, Great One. I will see you next time. − the Chief saluted and the Fentons reciprocated, before he zipped away with the help of the Infi-map.

− I like him. − the huntress commented, as she righted the Speeder while her husband opened the passage with the remote.

− I know right? − finally dropping the "guard" (more like he felt more comfortable as Phantom inside the Zone) he turned back into his human mode, concealing almost entirely the black "birdie" blob inside his jungle of hair of the same color.

The check up routine post travel was almost automatic between him and Jazz, so the parents easily followed their lead. It probably helped a ton the fact that Rimetail had given the girl a Far Frozen remedy that accelerated the healing rate of humans and so she could move around more comfortably.

− Sooooo... − after a while the mother trailed, a note of mischief in her voice that alarmed the second born immediately as they were ascending from the lab. − "The Savior of the Ghost Zone?"

A loud groan and poor concealed snicker luckily weren't enough to wake the current ghost-guest and Danny was really grateful of it, because raven complains atop of embarrassment weren't how he had planned of concluding that amazing day.

* * *

 **A/N.** Hey there! I reeaaally wanted to post the second part of Episode 1 of the Aftermath on Halloween, but my muse decided that it liked more making carved pumpkins and reading Miraculous fanfictions, so I ended up postponing it in the deep of the night of the Day of the Dead (a Christian celebration in memory of our lost ones), you know, because my poor sense of humor sucks. **u_ù**

Anyway, always given my whimsy muse, I was more ahead in the start of Episode 2 in mid-October, but I don't know when it will be published because I want to go ahead with the next chapter of **"PMD: Mega (Shinka) Mix"** since on the 17th is gonna come out _Pokémon_ _UltraSun_ and _UltraMoon_ and it is near the second anniversary of that story... We'll see. **\\_(** **ツ** **)_/**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the (two) little cameo I put in, thanks for all the new favs, follows and reviews, type ya next time!

 **[SneezySoul:** I'm glad you feel like that, how did you find the ending? Was everyone enough in character? **:3** Thanks for your vote!

 **Invader Johnny:** I honestly forgot about that aspect, thanks for reminding me! Liked it? **;)**

 **Magic Enchilladas:** thanks for pointing out the typo, I'll correct it probably when it's not 2 in the morning **^^'**... **]**


	13. Ch 13 (A2) Guess who's coming to brunch

**Chapter 13_[Aftermath 2]_ Guess who's coming to brunch**

Give or take a month after the banquet had taken place, the sun shone bright on the morning of the Fenton household.

Jack had just finished his morning ritual and was heading to the kitchen to have breakfast when he heard a murmur from his son's room. Nearing the door, which was left half-open, he paused and peeked inside to check if everything was all alright.

There, under an almost literal nest of blankets, black locks stuck out from a bundle rolled in the cloth.

Quietly chuckling at the situation, the man closed the door and went downstairs to grab a bite. No need to wake Danny yet, the Easter Holiday had just begun and the kid really needed all the sleep he could catch.

As he reached the kitchen, the patriarch yawned and rubbed his eyes: he still needed coffee... Uh, had he really walked that slow down the stairs that Danny was already here, rummaging in the fridge, probably in search for the milk, while Maddie was making coffee and Jazz was reading the newspaper? And why Dann-o was doing so in ghost-mode?

− Woah, kiddo, no need to go ghost to beat your old man in the kitchen! − Jack pointed out. Three sets of confused eyes met him and the halfa frowned too.

− What do you mean? I just came back from an early wake-up-call. − the ghost boy closed the refrigerator and pointed with a thumb to the nearby window. − Kitty and Johnny 13 were causing a ruckus outside a florist, so I had to go and talk them out of it.

− Yes, he was about to tell us how he did it. − his wife agreed, looking equally amused, proud and annoyed by his sneaking away at the break of dawn.

− Wait, before that. − the hunter interrupted. − You weren't asleep in your bed right before I came down? − he clarified. The hero of Amity shook his head perplexed. − Then who was up there?

− You mean that there was somebody in my bed? And probably is still there? − the white haired teen tensed, looking at the ceiling.

Jack scratched his head, unsure. − Given that the alarms didn't go off, probably I was just half asleep and I saw things.

− I'll go and check anyway, just in case. − the halfa floated up and vanished into the concrete.

The scientist hummed as he sat at the table near his daughter. − It won't stop to amaze me how domestic phasing through the walls has become in this house.

− I know, right? − the younger redhead agreed with a smile, sipping an old batch of coffee since it looked almost cold.

 **Dy ~O¤O~ Jz (+...)**

Warily and invisibly, Danny peeked from the floor of his bedroom at his bed... and effectively his dad had been right. There _was_ somebody under the covers. And well wrapped in them to boot.

Slowly and silently the halfa fully came into the room and hovered above the furniture, gingerly reaching for the cloth from where black hair was coming from. At a snail's pace he peeled the hem and so met a slight scrunched face, due to the sunlight coming from the window, as if it had disturbed her rest.

− Dani? − the boy whispered disbelieving, then he sighed and landed, returning a visible Fenton a flash later. He sat in a corner near her. − You know that you could have taken one of my PJs, don't you? − he quietly and fondly scolded her, tentatively petting her head and partially waking her.

− Too tired... − she whined in a low mumble, although she slightly leaned in the touch.

Danny smiled and looked around a bit, locating a new backpack and a pair of shoes near it in a corner where the other halfa had dropped them. − Well, at least you had the decency to take off your sneakers... − he hesitated a second before daring to ask. − Do you want to sleep a bit more or do you want breakfast? − he had been out at least three hour before the deceased couple finally made up and the florist opened so Danny could buy some flowers for Kitty on behalf of Johnny, since the halfa was the only one in possess of earthly money and he had convinced the duo that stealing wasn't right.

− Sleeeeeep... − the girl breathed tiredly.

− Okay. I'll warn Jazz then. − he was about to stand when a tiny hand grabbed the hem of his PJ.

− Can you stay? − the plea was more sleepy than before, so probably Dani was really out of it to ask for something normally she would be too embarrassed to request. That made her "original" smile and hum in assent, so he returned to ruffle the other's hair till she fell into deep sleep. Once he was sure of it, he gently untangled himself from her grip, but (still following her appeal) didn't "fully" leave the room because he phased the upper half of his body through the pavement and popped upside down in the kitchen.

− Hey guys. − he called, succeeding in making them jump.

− Danny! Why didn't you come down the stairs? − his older sister demanded.

− More importantly, was your father wrong after all? − bless his mother for being practical.

− Story too long to explain now, but what I can tell you is that I'm not the only _Phantom_ in the house. − he looked into Jazz's eyes purposely and they lit up in understanding.

− Oh, she's back? − the teen redhead asked surprised.

− Yeah, but she's pretty worn out, so she's sleeping in my bed. I'll keep her company till she wakes properly up. − he confirmed, jerking his head backward to point at his room.

− Who are you talking about? − their father intervened, looking lost.

− Ehhh... I'd rather introduce her properly when she wakes up, if that's okay for you. − Danny wavered. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea about her without having met her first. Besides, he had no idea _what_ Dani wanted to tell or not.

Luckily Jazz came to his rescue before they could object. − She's okay. I've already met her sometimes and she's not dangerous if you were worried about it.

The parents looked at each other pensive and then their mother nodded. − Okay... What about your breakfast sweetie?

Danny shrugged, he had wanted only a glass of juice anyway and that could have waited. − I'll wait, it won't be a bother, different metabolism and all, you know. I won't half-die for few hours without food. − he couldn't resist to crack a joke.

− Dannyyyyy! No halfa-jokes! They're too morbid this early in the morning! − Jazz whined, amusing him.

− Yeah, yeah, sorry. − he dismissed, then saluted. − See ya! − he recollected himself from the floor and straightened, making his spine pop satisfactorily. He quietly sighed and looked at the other halfa, still asleep. With a nod to himself, he went to sit in the spot he had occupied few minutes before on the bed and he too rested, leaning against the frame and waiting for the girl to wake up for real.

* * *

− To delay breakfast like this... − the mother wondered, still looking at the spot where the halfa had disappeared. − He cares that much about her?

Jazz paused from her reading and reflected. When her lil' bro had said that _he_ wanted to be the one to present her, probably he was on the cautious side of the matter. After all, how could a parent take the discovery that someone had cloned your son several times and the only one left alive was a girl that looked 12-13 years old, but had actually been alive only for about a year or so? Well... she could at least press the closeness between the two halfas in the meanwhile.

− As much as I do for Danny. She's younger than him after all. − she finally decided to say. The mother looked at her surprised and probably caught the seriousness of her gaze.

− As in mental, physical or "dead" age? − the man joined the conversation, tilting slightly his head.

− All of them. − Jazz steadied her gaze on both her parents, now that the hunter had sat down near the woman. − Even if I met her only a couple of times ***** , I feel almost like Danny about her. And she's in many ways like him, so when they come down, act accordingly. We don't want her to freak out as much as you didn't with lil' bro before he told you about the halfa thing. Is that clear? − she stated stoically.

− Yes, it is. I don't see any problem about this, since she's your friend. − the woman seemed a bit concerned about her behavior.

− Wait, there is one! Danny-o said that she's a phantom, right? − at her father's sudden demand the girl could only nod. − Then how didn't she trigger the ghost-proximity alerts? − he seemed alarmed by the event and the teen couldn't blame him since it was one of the things that kept them safe. − Is she a "Tiny"?

− No, but that thing is set not to go off if the ghost is Danny, isn't it? − she checked and her dad nodded. − That's your answer: their signature is practically identical. The security still works. − she reassured, hoping not to have said too much and hindered Danny's incoming speech.

− Interesting phenomenon: ecto-signatures are like DNA or fingerprints. To be _this_ similar is a case of 1 to 46 billions! There's more possibility of Danny and her to be twins than a coincidence like this! − her father reasoned aloud, almost making her drown in her coffee. A few splutters later, she started laughing hard.

− What's the matter? Are you all right? − her mother fussed, but she dismissed her with a wave, recollecting herself.

− Yes, don't worry. You'll see yourself, I just don't want to spoil the surprise. − she smirked knowingly, but didn't add anything else.

The parents, looking at one another, just shrugged perplexed and went back to the breakfast.

* * *

 **(+Di)**

Sensations came to her bit by bit, but the first and most overwhelming one was sense of security that she felt wrapped in: when had been the last time that had happened? Maybe just a third of it when she still believed to be Vlad's daughter... Nah, who was she kidding? This was the first time since she had never allowed herself to completely relax in her visits to her cousin and his friends before. Ghost and hunters were always lurking. But right now... knowing what she did and the actual presence of Danny beside her...

Dani sighed contently and snuggled deeper inside the blankets that smelled like the other halfa.

− Hey sunshine, are you awake yet? − fingers delicately brushed her hair, making her murmur wordlessly. Their owner kept combing her locks till she managed an intelligible response.

− ...Maybe... − she heard him chuckle.

− Then are you hungry? − her stomach answered for her, making the girl whine in embarrassment. − I'll take it as a yes. − there was a smile in his tone as she felt him shift and start to untangle her from the blankets. − Com'on, you need to look at least decent if you want to have brunch.

− What do you mean? − finally Dani opened her eyes when her cousin uncovered her.

− Get a shower and change clothes first, missy. − Danny almost hauled her up in a fireman carry, but at the attempt the pre-teen put her foot down (literally too) and allowed him to only push her into his bathroom.

It was a little room with a shower, a mirrored basin, a stool, a towel on a hanger, a waste bin and a wicker basket. Oddly, there was her backpack too and a change of clothes that were vaguely familiar. − What're these for? − she asked, turning to the door that closed in her face.

− Since I couldn't lend you my or Jazz's... underwear, I hoped you had your own change in the luggage. − Danny trailed, a bit embarrassed and the female halfa couldn't hold a snicker. − But you can use the clothes on the stool!

The girl hummed in acknowledgement, eyeing said clothes. Judging from the style (even if smaller in size) they looked like Danny's... and there was even one of their favorite red jacket from Star Trek! ******

− Oh, by the way, you can drop your things in my laundry basket, I'll wash them later. − he commented in an afterthought.

− You sure? − Dani asked uncertain, but started to take off her hoodie anyway. − I don't want to be a burden. − she added as she heard a "tump" against the door.

− You'll be if you keep saying things like that. We're family, you numbskull! − he scolded, but she only smirked unseen in response, as she opened the tap to let the water warm up.

− This "numbskull" of mine is the replica of yours, so watch out what you're saying! − the pre-teen shot back teasingly. The older halfa's reply was an exasperated (if fond) deep sigh. Yup, she won this one. As she discarded her pants, she tested the warmth of the water. _Almost there._

− I missed your sass, lil' sis. − the statement stunned her, even if that term of endearment had already been used before (and several times to be honest).

She didn't answer as she took out her still clean underwear from her backpack and left it on the stool with the other clothes.

− I still think "cousin" is better. − she finally mumbled, a bit in denial, but she wouldn't ever admit it.

− While that is still the official title to tell to the outsiders, between us, since we're family, that's bullshish. − he reminded her seriously. That claim, like always, sent a tsunami of warmth through her, making her flush in a whirlpool of emotions.

* * *

Danny silently sat on the floor before the bathroom, placidly resting his back against the door, content to listen to the sounds that reassured him that his "secret sister" was still there. as he rested his forearms on his bent knees, he smiled imagining the other's reactions: even if using the term "sister" had become a habit for him (because he always meant it), every single time it would bring up an expression of amazement and astonishment that stabbed his very core on each occasion. It was just... Claiming that type of relationship with her felt right and feed his hidden possessive side that said " **mine!** "... Maybe it was his ghost side fault... or just a big brother thing. _Uh, I'll ask Jazz after this..._

− Oh, by the way, − Danny said a while later the other had entered the shower − my parents know you're here.

− WHAT?! − she shrieked, making him wince.

− Well, they just know that there's another "Phantom" in the house in fact, but still. − he amended, attempting to reassure her. − They seemed okay with the idea once they knew you are friendly.

There was a slight pause before she hesitantly asked. − So the rumors about your parents knowing are true after all.

Alarm bells went off into the older halfa head. − Yeah, who told you that?

The answer was laced with mirth. − A snake. It took a free ride with me in order to come back to Amity. I found it at Disney World with a lost look on its muzzle while children took photos with it, thinking it was a prop of either Kaa or Sir Hiss. − she chortled and he followed her. − It really likes you, you know. − she tried to tease out of nowhere.

Even if she couldn't see him, Danny shrugged. − Yeah, I accepted long ago the fact that I have followers beside Frostbite. Is it still with you?

There was a muffled hum that sounded more due to Dani washing her hair than actual hesitance, so he patiently waited.

− No, it wanted to stroll around Amity a bit before joining us and take a nap on you... or me. − she snorted, probably for some drops of water in her nostrils. − It said I felt nice too. − her tone was actually confused. Soon after the shower was turned off.

− It's an halfa thing, I think. Our body temperature is different from the others, either humans or ghosts... − he trailed as his Tiny Sense triggered and, few moments later, a noodle head poked into the bedroom from the window. The ghost of a smile painted Danny's lips as feeble hiss met his ears. Amused by the snake's cheers, the boy offered his left arm to climb onto and the reptilian spirit slithered eager towards him. − Speaking oh the devil...

− Oh, it's already here? − on the other side of the door there was a fluttering sound, probably from the towel he had left her to dry off herself without needing intangibility. That power was really handy, but sometimes the feeling of a fluffy cloth drying your skin was better.

Smoothly the snake climbed up and carefully circled the halfa's torso with its coils ******* and rested its snout on the knuckles offered by its perch. − You slept a few hours, it's not that surprising. You could have slept more by the way, I would have waited. − the teen realized that he was motherhenning, but he couldn't really help it.

She didn't respond immediately, but a few minutes later only years of instilled reflexes were able to save his face from kissing the floor.

− I've slept enough, now I'm hungry. − the door opened and he phased though it, tagging along the ghost snake.

The duo turned to look at the girl and, while the limbless full ghost hissed in approval, the half-ghost sprouted a full grin at how her outfit _fitted_ her: she was barefoot under the plain jeans, but, above the gray t-shirt with printed a Californian plate branded " **OUTATIME** ", her figure was framed by a red bomber jacket with a white shoulder strap on the right, a white left cuff and the Starfleet emblem on the left side of the zip which, of course, had been left open.

− You look rad! − Danny stood and circled around her, nodding in approval. − I'm glad I managed to score your size.

− They're just a biiit baggy, but I honestly feel more comfortable like this. Plus they smell nice. − she sniffled the cuff of the jacket, trying to hide her blush.

− I raided my old geek stash since your last visit, I was keeping them for you. − he guided her to the bed and shifted the covers to let her sit on it. She obliged and looked curiously at him as he went back to the bathroom and returned with a comb.

− So they're hand-me-down. − she made a mock-face, so he put on a show of looking offended.

− Hey, before you I was the youngest, I couldn't have occasion to do so! Do you really want to deprive your big brother of these pleasures? − Danny started combing her slightly damp hair, so she just harrumphed petulantly and feinted to ignore him. She was really too adorable. − So, you mentioned Disney World, did you go anywhere else?

That seemed to make her forget her fake-pout, because Dani's face lit up in excitement. − Yeah, I haunted a couple of concerts across America and visited all the main National monuments! ...Oh, wait. − she seemed to have just remembered something and leaned forward, phasing her hand into the nightstand drawer. It came back with a keychain hidden in her fist. − I got a souvenir for you! − she dropped it into his waiting hand and the older halfa gaped in surprise. − I brought it at Cape Canaveral. There's a matching one inside my backpack.

An innocent looking shuttle sat in his palm. A sudden surge of warmth in his chest (which had nothing to do with a core malfunction) made itself notice along with a pang of guilt.

− ...You didn't have to, you usually have too little pocket money... − his voice cracked a little with concern and regret for not being to provide her better.

Either completely oblivious or just ignoring it, Dani just retorted with: − I wanted to! Besides, I had the money I earned in Orlando from a few errands I did for a nice old woman, it wasn't a bother. − she cheerfully gloated.

Feeling his sight glaze over a bit, Danny blinked away the dampness and smiled heartily. − Your own money? Then a thank you is very much in order! − he tackled her in a hug that was instantly reciprocated.

− You're welcome. − the duo would have stayed like that a bit more, but the flicker of the snake's tongue tickled their necks and they reflexively drew back, both chuckling. − Hey, that tickles!

− I think it didn't like being sandwiched between two half-of-bread. − he joked, successfully driving a snort from the girl. After that he prompted her to turn around and so started to comb her hair again. − By the way, apart from the snake, what brings you here? Missed us? − he teased lightly, but his humor dropped when he saw her shoulders drop too.

She sighed. − A bit, to be honest. Seeing the world is great and all, but doing so by yourself gets lonely by the long way. − Dani finally admitted, almost reluctant to expose that "weakness".

* * *

Dani already knew where that little reveal would have led and part of her, the wanderlust one, was already regretting the slip. However, the majority of her, the social and affective sides that craved Danny's (and Jazz's) love and attention were squishing that (now) little voice.

− ...You know that you could always stay here if you want, right? − the proposition came again, hesitant, as if not intended to startle her. − The offer will never be finer than now since my parents are okay with Phantom. Heck, they're in good terms even with Frostbite and he's an ice-yeti! − he pressed on, feeling more confident.

− But he's your sort-of-mentor! − she protested, a bit futilely.

− And you're my sort of sister. You outrank him. − Danny replied smugly, making her realize that she had fallen right into his trap. − Moreover, even if you still decide to wander around, the Fenton Works will definitely become your safe port. − he hesitated a bit, making her look at him above her shoulder, so she saw his face turn a bit awkward as he confessed something of his own. − ...I'd like to see you around more too.

The snake seemed to agree with the statement, because he hissed in punctuation and stared at her with its big black eyes. Two against one wasn't fair! Above all if both of them were wearing the kicked-puppy look!

She bit her lip, resolving herself to look forward and away from them. − ...They won't try and dissect me, right?

Dani could almost _feel_ him smile in triumph. − I thought the same before they accepted me after the Speech. − he reassured her, ruffling the top of her head, undoing slightly his earlier work. − If we explain that we're family they'll be more inclined to listen. And even if they don't, we'll reason with them, because I don't want to give up on you, you hear me? − he leaned forward and circled her shoulder in a brief backward hug, staring at her sideways long enough to convey the message and stun her.

It was only when he drew back that Dani finally managed a coherent response. − ...Loud and clear.

And the message wasn't the only loud thing when in the next moment their stomachs growled hungrily, eliciting a chuckle.

− Ready or not, my coming down in the dining room has been decided for me, I suppose. − she tried to use a dry tone to hide her trepidation while Danny did the last brushing.

− So true lil' sis! − he left the comb on his nightstand and tied her hair in a low ponytail, then let her go. As she turned to properly stand up, the girl saw him tilt his head at the snake. − Hey Cindy, usual tactic? − its only response was to phase through his **Tardis** gray t-shit (which she had noticed only now) that Danny adjusted to make it look more natural.

Both halfa stood, Dani stretching her stiff muscles and eyeing curiously the other too. − How many times did you do that to make it comply so immediately? − she inquired.

− Too many, I think Cindy is the only tiny the others don't know about... − he scratched his head awkwardly. − I don't want either of Sam or Tucker to freak out since the Pandora's Box incident. The horde of cobra scarred them quite bad.

− I can imagine... but Cindy seems so harmless! Wait, why "Cindy"? − she asked as the raven haired tossed her a pair of blue slippers that she put on.

− Cinder Corn Snake. I looked it up after its first visit. − the boy explained, reaching the door. There he stalled, looking at her equally serious and reassuring. − I know that you're worried, but I noticed that in this household most of the time the best way to break a topic is to deliver it casually. ...Like when you met me for the first time, now that I think about it. There will be questions and probably most of them will be technical, but you must not forget that I have your back. − the last statement was probably what reassured her the most.

− I trust you Danny. − she simply said, eliciting a soft smile from the other halfa. − But you first! − she added in a rush and the smile morphed into a chuckle.

− You can stay invisible if you're uncomfortable. − the seventeen-years-old boy offered before opening the door.

− Nonono, I'll just... stay behind you... pretending not to be nervous... − she trailed, stalking him closely as they crossed the doorframe.

Danny snorted, ten perked at a sudden thought, so he whispered: − Just a thing: when they ask, and they will, Vlad is only Plasmius in the story.

− How so? − the girl frowned, as both of them stopped in the hallway.

− They don't know he's an halfa too. Hey, don't give me that look! I'm not protecting him because I like it! − he defended himself at her glare. − Before mom and dad knew, we were on a stalemate: he wouldn't tell them if I didn't. Now I've got leverage on him. This way I can and _**will**_ wring out of him to leave you alone if necessary. Notwithstanding what mom could do once she'll get to know you better. − he reasoned in a low no-nonsense voice.

− You sound so sure... − Dani commented uncertainly.

− 'Cause I am. Com'on lil' sis, I'll introduce you. − he offered his left elbow as a shield and she laced onto it, as they started to stroll down the stairs.

The female halfa's normally slow heartbeat was doing a likely impression of the " _Bumblebee_ " melody by how tense she was.

As their feet made noise while they descended the stairs, a male voice greeted them from the dining room-kitchen. − Dann-o, you're just in time! Lunch is ready! − Said called boy looked at his "cousin", who nodded almost imperceptibly, so they stepped down the lasts steps.

A woman voice followed suit, the owner still hidden by the wall. − Sweety, how's your friend?

The duo stopped at the open space entrance, Danny still shielding the younger's form with his own body and now the wall on the left.

− She's with me. − he inclined slightly his head in her direction, just to reinforce the statement. − Uh, mom, dad... − he hesitated deliberately, shifting his weight from a foot to another, probably in order to gain their full attention. − It will seem stranger than usual, but I'd like to introduce you my delayed twin sister Danielle.

 _Dela- what now?! Danny!_ she mentally indignantly protested, even if there was no way back now. They would discuss about this, afterwards, no doubt! In the meanwhile though, Dani peeked from behind her bro's right biceps to come in sight to a funny scene if it wasn't for what was at stake: both adults were gaping disbelieving, while Jazz was staring at their parents like a predator ready to pounce. − Uh... hi?

* * *

 ***** Strictly **"Shivers"** -canon, because unfortunately the only ones who actually met Dani in the cartoon are Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie (not counting Vlad, of course).

 ****** Halfa-joke based on the tendency/head-canon/canon that red-wearing background crewmembers of the Enterprise are the first/the ones to die.

 ******* This is a fiction story, in fact it's fervently suggested DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!

The "noodle" here descript was from the start too old to hunt and its muscles were weaker than normal, so normally constrictor snakes tend to tight their hold around living and/or warm objects like limbs or necks, causing the unwelcome side effect of cutting blood circulation and/or strangle the person they are wrapped around.

Thanks for reading this warning.

[Original warning copy pasted, but slightly corrected, from _Chapter 4_ of **Haunted Drabbles** (where is told the first encounter with Cindy) because I'm too lazy to write another one **xD** ]

* * *

 **A/N.** Happy Danny Phantom first airdate anniversary!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but this seemed the right place to split the second episode of the Aftermath, but worry not! I'm currently already working on the second part that will be soon delivered... on a special date: the first time Dani appeared on TV! Can anyone guess/remember when? **;P**

After Frostbite, it's about time that Dani had a turn too! I hope you liked how I depicted her (read: not too OoC) and in case you were wondering, Danny changed from his PJ to casual clothes (I wanted to let him be a dork/nerd and let him and Dani have a time-travel related t-shirt just to mess with Clockwork **xD** ) while Dani was still asleep.

I noticed that there are not so many Danielle-meets-the-Fenton fics, so I amended here in _**Shivers**_ context. It seemed the right time too.

Thanks to all that reviewed, followed and fav-ed _**Shivers**_ , even to those who just silently read my story! You guys are one of my sources of inspiration! **\\(^◊^)/ *giant hug***

Hope you liked this chapter and type ya soon!

 **[Glaciaj Flamoj:** I'm glad you liked it! If you want another "dose" of tinies, there's the " _Twelve Days of Christmas"_ on _**Haunted Drabbles**_ from _Chapter 14_ to _25_!

(Just ignore _Day 11_ , I wrote it on a suuuuper bad day and I'm planning to switch it as soon as possible with some other tinies, sorry. **^^'** ) **]**


	14. Ch 14 (A2) Hug to save a life

**Chapter 14_[Aftermath 2]_ "H _ug_ to save a life"**

If it wasn't that the shape of the face of the newcomer was more delicate than Danny's, Maddie would have mistaken her for her son. That and she was clearly younger than him.

Jack_exe had stopped working instead. When did they have a second daughter they knew nothing about (given Mads's surprised expression)? Wait, why was she surprised? If this girl was their daughter, his wife should surely be involved! ...But Dann-o had said delayed **twin**. And she looked younger, at least 3-4 years gap. Had Mads been unknowingly pregnant with the second twin all that time? How didn't either of them notice? Sure, the woman had been moody till their second born had gone to kindergarten, but at the time he had attributed it to the paranoia of having a child near experiments. Or the doctor could have lied and the second twin was actually an unborn one that had come back as a grown up ghost, albeit younger looking that Danny? Maybe that gap was due to the time needed to being reborn as a ghost? But she looked human!

Before any other speculation could pop up in his brain, Jack blurted: − What do you mean "delayed twin sister"? I didn't see her when your mother delivered you!

Both raven haired teens blushed furiously, while the redhead one made a disgusted face. − Dad! I didn't need that image right now, thank you!

− He's having a point though. − Maddie interjected, then added carefully. − Besides, you told us that she was a ghost. − she directed the indirect question at her sure child.

− I said "Phantom" as in _Dani Phantom_ , mom. − the boy corrected, still standing in a slightly guarded stance, almost as if shielding the younger girl behind him.

− Dani with "i". − the red jacket wearing precised, still half hidden. Uh, that was one of Danny's old clothes.

− You mean that she's a ghost too? Both human and ghost? A halfa? − the man telegraphed his thought as they came to him. The duo nodded at him, the shorter looking wary at his behavior. − You mean that all halfas look do have to like you? That it's a fundamental requirement to be both human and ghost?

− Dad, that's really stretching things. − his firstborn intervened, probably to prevent things from escalating in a sour way. − It's more due to the topic we were discussing at breakfast, remember? The ghost signature thing and the twins percentage? − she explained carefully. A bulb of resemblance flashed above both adults' heads as they looked surprised at Jazz that at the almost identical duo at the doorway.

− So that's why you were laughing at the "twins" idea! − Maddie breathed. − But still, I'm absolutely certain that that Danny was alone in my uterus.

− **Mom!** − said boy squeaked, in part disgusted and in part embarrassed to half-death ( _Ha Maddie, you can make halfa-jokes too!_ ). Probably if he hadn't been shielding this Danielle girl, he would have escaped at the first birth reference.

It was just because the woman was looking at the two carefully that she was able to notice when the little girl strengthened her hold on her son's arm a second before speaking for the first time since the hesitant greeting.

− Because unfortunately he was. Alone, I mean. − the pre-teen bit her lip. − Despite the fact that I'd liked any other crazy possibility instead of the reality, I'm actually... − she gulped audibly, eyes averted in a scared to (half?) death way. − ...I'm Danny's failed clone.

Any previous emotion on the Hero of Amity's face vanished and a frown painted his features. − Dani, you're no failure. − he said to the girl seriously.

− But I'm younger and a _girl_ , **he** wanted a _perfect_ and _exact_ copy of you. − the ravenette argued.

− Now wait, little lady. − Jack ordered, stern enough to both make them stop quarrel and at the same time not frighten the girl. − No child, no matter where's from is a failure to begin with. Who told you that? And who wanted a clone of my son? − she looked at him hesitantly, then she glanced at her "original" (if they went along the theory) who nodded at her reassuringly.

− Plasmius for both. He wanted the perfect apprentice and son, but Danny kept on resisting. − Danielle explained in a quiet voice, still not looking at the adults.

− The Wisconsin Ghost? − at triple nods (Jazz's included), an ugly feeling coiled inside the huntress' guts. − That good for nothing scum! How dare he! Who is he for assuming to have the right to play with little girls' feelings and lives! − Maddie really wanted to stand up and pace to fend off some frustration, but she feared of scaring the poor dear. − Did he hurt you in any other way? Are you alright? What did he do?

The little halfa seemed taken aback at her declaration and only a nudge from the other half-ghost made her recover. − Well, I wasn't the only unsuccessful clone, but... I was the most sentient one. − she began hesitantly. The grip on Danny's arm seemed like a boa one now judging from the wrinkles on the sleeve.

− Plasmius sent the others to hunt me down. − their son picked up, probably sensing her distress. − You know, apparently to make an exact replica of a halfa is necessary a mid-transformation sample of the subject. − here his expression turned into a grimace. − So the previous clones were somehow still useful to him to act as goons and collect it. Unfortunately I discovered only at the encounter with the second clone that every way of defending myself from their attacks made them liquefy in a puddle of goo. When the fruitloop tried to push Dani to practically sacrifice herself to meet his goal, I refused to fight her: I knew her only for two days, but I already knew I had to protect her. − Danny, slowly but fluidly, shifted the girl to stand before him and circled her shoulders with his arms, in a sort of backward hug. Her "safety grip" on him was still there though, probably even stronger due to the position change.

− By doing so, he saved me. And made me realize that my trust was misplaced. − she whispered.

− Luckily Sam and Tucker saved us at the end and we destroyed the cloning machine, so if the fruitloop ever wants to try again, it will take time. I doubt he will though: after Dani's second encounter with him months ago, I kinda went territorial on her. − his smirk was almost feral.

− What do you mean? What happened? − Maddie knew her concerned gaze also promised retribution, but she knew her son would recognize it to be directed to another target.

− After we escaped from Plasmius' lair, Dani went into hiding. I know you said that you went to "explore the world", but I know that in fact it was "running away", lil' sis. − the Hero of Amity cut the little girl's protest off before she could even voice it. − She was hunted for a bit, but when her ectoplasm-instability became too dangerous for her, she came back to Amity. We had a scuffle with the Red Huntress because she had been tricked by Plasmius under a disguise... This way that fruitloop had pawn to achieve his new goal: retrieve Dani and study her to make another "better" clone. − the disdain was tangible in his words. − If I hadn't convinced her that Dani is not an "evil ghost" and dad's Ecto-Dejecto hadn't been working backwards, we, as in the Huntress and I, wouldn't have been able to rescue Dani. We almost didn't make it, because even if I used the spray on Dani, she still turned into goo for few seconds before reforming.

The halfas shuddered, probably at the memory, making the mother's rage spike skyrockedly.

− ...You mean that she practically **died** all the way for a few seconds? − the mother asked, voice filled with horror and fury and an ugly feeling she couldn't place at the moment and didn't really care what it was. The little girl looked at her like a deer in the headlights, but Danny grimaced and nodded slightly. The huntress clenched her fists on the table and trained her gaze on her only male offspring. − Tell me that you know where his lair is. − she stated dangerously.

− ...If I do, how much pain are you going to bring him? − he asked uncertainly.

− He'll know the meaning behind " _tearing apart molecule by molecule_ ". − the matriarch promised. The raven teen made a strangled sound that resembled a snort.

− Them sorry mom, but I cannot let you do that _yet_. I'd rather make him live in terror. − his grin, even if mirthful, was probably more predatory than hers.

− For once I'm agreeing with mom, Danny. − said boy in response leveled a green glare at Jazz, who shrugged unfazed. − You know that she has a point. If anything, at least let her have a round with him.

− Do you _know_ what will happen if she does? I'd rather keep things with him by how they are now. − he reinforced his hug on the younger halfa, whose eyes were darting around a bit lost, as if trying to assess each reaction.

− What do you mean? ...Are you still hiding something Danny? − the mother asked severe. The raven teen shifted uncomfortably, but Maddie waited patiently, arms crossed to add some more authority, as she saw him debate his answer.

At last he sighed and Dani looked up slightly fearful. − Okay, I admit that I know where his lair is, but I'm going to tell you only this: even if we _think_ that he has a lower ectoplasmic power than me at the moment, he's _way more_ experienced and had dangerous acquaintances. − he lectured serious. − Not counting his last attempt to capture Dani, which I think he did only because he hoped that I didn't catch any whiff of it, we've been in a stalemate. − he paused, but not long enough to let the woman object. − However recent events have given me the upper hand that, now thinking about it, I haven't still relayed to him. By doing so I'm pretty sure he'll stay put, even more if I'll keep the threat of telling you actually true. − the boy looked unflinchingly into his mother's eyes as he said − So, sorry mom, but right now I can't tell you.

As his wife and son engaged a staring contest, a battle of wills, Jack quickly casted aside that topic (Mads was already "fighting" on that battlefield and she was more than enough) because his mind was still reeling from the previous info dumped on him. Clone, copy or whatever, this little girl shared part of her genetic code with him. _She has my blood. She had almost died by the hands of that ghost scum, but because I invented something by accident... she's still here. I indirectly saved her! Even if I didn't know about her, I'm not a failure of a father! I have another princess to spoil now!_

From borderline depressed/astonished, the last realization made the man's eyes shine with sheer excitement, event that didn't pass unnoticed by both his daughters, who looked alarmed by the change.

The younger child must have tensed, because Danny broke the contest with Mads to check on his sister and in an instant he must have noticed the cause of her distress because he snapped his sharp gaze at Jack... Which after a blink turned incredulous and bewildered.

Maddie, startled by the sudden interruption, followed her son's line of sight and she also became aware of the eager look on her husband's face.

 _Oh, please, not the "papa's girl" routine!_ she almost facepalmed as she recognized that expression: he had always that on when he gushed over or strutted about Jazz!

Luckily (or maybe just thanks to years honed battle reflexes) Danny halted his father's incoming outburst by pointing the index of his left hand at him and shouting: − **Dad, don't!**

The eagerness was replaced by a scandalized kicked-puppy air, like his son had just denied him something precious. Not that Jack was entirely wrong... _Fine, we'll discuss the "Wisconsin Ghost matter" when the emotional and mental stability of my new daughter isn't at stake._ the woman decided with a deep sigh.

− He's right dear, it's too soon right now. Tone it down. − Maddie patted her husband's shoulder and he developed a mutinish pout.

There was a second of uncertainty, before the little girl dared to ask. − ...What did just happen?

 **Dy ~O¤O~ Jz**

 **+Di**

Dani felt really lost right now. The emotions shown by the adults had been a merry-go-round that she hadn't been able to decipher, so she had resorted in asking for the other teens' help.

Jazz groaned, rubbing her face. − Dad was about to gush over you like he usually does for me. Since he's also usually too intense, we stopped him beforehand.

− But I can't let one of my princesses go unspoiled, Jazzie-pants! She deserves it from what I heard! − the man pouted, _pouted!_ , at the redhead teen.

 _Gush over me? "My princesses"? What in the Ghost Zone is he talking about?_ Her bewilderment was fueled further as Danny relaxed his embrace on her and sighed in both relief and deadpan.

− Dad, at least let Dani decide if she wants to stay? − the other halfa asked, partially answering one of her questions. − While I'd like her to remain here too, I don't want to force her!

Comprehension flashed on the woman's face (the ravenette would have liked to understand too) and she smiled warmly. She rose with careful slowness, paying attention to keep her hands visible, and approached the duo. Tension creeped on Dani's spine at the unknown purpose of the huntress' actions, but her brother's lax hold kept her grounded enough not to full out panic. The resolution seemed worth the waiting, because once the redhead adult was in front of Dani, she crouched to be at her eyelevel and offered her a hand, palm up.

 _A handshake? It should be harmless..._ the younger halfa wavered, but at last she removed one hand from the steel grip she had on Danny and let the appendage rest on the lady's one. Mrs. Fenton cradled that hand like a frail bird with both her ones and looked kindly and steadily right into the girl's azure eyes.

− Whatever that scums of the universe told you isn't true: you aren't a failure. − she began earnestly. − Even if the circumstances of your birth are... unusual, you are just a girl who didn't deserve what happened to her. In addition, since I discovered about Danny's halfa status, I learned to trust my son's judgment about ghosts and humans. − the pre-teen could practically _feel_ the boy behind her raise his eyebrows in astonishment. − So, if he already regards you as a little sister, I don't see any reason why you, Danielle Phantom, couldn't become a full fledged Fenton. In name and fact. − the mother smiled tenderly.

The little girl had to blink several times before the meaning behind those words finally caught up with her... and she promptly did a double-take. − You... want to adopt me even if you know nothing about me?! − Dani almost shrilled in disbelief. − I could have, I don't know, hypnotized Danny or something, to make him think that I'm his sister!

− We've seen what's Danny like when he's hypnotized and he had never "performed" this genuinely. − Jazz dismissed off-hand. − Besides, you would have included me, Sam and Tucker too at the same time and notwithstanding our usual bad luck, it's too difficult to achieve... and by now it would have worn off. It's been almost a year and no ghost-hypnosis has ever lasted this long. − she relayed the statistics unconcerned.

− But... − the younger tried to protest again, but this time it was the man who cut her off, standing and speaking with uncharacteristic gentleness.

− Dani-bell, why are you trying to fight this offer? It's not a trick. − his wife glanced at him truly impressed, before returning her gaze on Dani.

− He's right, sweety. What's the matter? − she asked softly.

Danielle's sight inexplicably blurred a bit and she felt herself tremble from sheer inner pressure. − I feel like... − her voice broke a bit and in instant response Danny tightened his embrace on her. − ...like I don't deserve this. − _Why am I spilling my thoughts like this? I must stop!_ she thought, but instead her mouth kept running free. − I'm a fake, a draft. I shouldn't have been created in the first place! ...It's not fair either to you or Danny. − she bit her lip to make it stop trembling, but she wasn't that successful, because the woman before her sighed sympathetically.

− Dani, it's not true! − Danny disentangled himself (with perhaps a bit of intangibility) and made her turn towards him, keeping a steady hold on her shoulders. Icy blue eyes meet their reflection. − While the fruitloop's actions had been despicable, you're the best and only good thing he ever did in his life! He was just too stupid to notice that he already had the "perfect child" he wanted. _You're fine just the way you are_. And for once I'm glad for one of his crazy schemes, otherwise you wouldn't be here. You're my little sister, Danielle, and I love you.

* * *

Danny had never been this direct before and that straight-foreness was amazing even him. Though... it seemed to do the trick, because Dani's eyes spilled the tears that had been pooling inside and their owner launched herself forward, burrowing her face into his chest and arms circling his midsection. _Uh, I hope that Cindy won't mind..._ the halfa inner-wished, cradling the crying sister and whispering encouragements and reassurances.

He looked up at his mother who seemed to get the message and joined the group hug, followed suit by her husband and Jazz, all the while keeping Dani at the center.

They let her emotion flow freely, probably under most of her façade boldness she had kept them suppressed for too long.

After what felt like hours but instead was just 10 minutes later, Dani's tears were reduced to mere sniffles and out of nowhere she dry-chuckled. − Sorry Danny, I've soiled the Tardis.

− The starship can be washed; it's not a big deal and the Doctor wouldn't mind. You okay though? − he ruffled her hair as she nodded slightly.

− I bet you're hungry after this outburst, how about we dig in into lunch and then we can continue this family drama? − their father boasterly proposed, surprisingly eliciting a laugh from all of them. Really some things never change.

− We're lucky mom made sandwiches this time: when Danny did his Speech, she burned the pancakes! − Jazz sassed a bit as they disengaged the hug.

− In my defense, I believed that my idiotic son had just carried down the stairs his sister while having two broken legs. − the woman shot back, preparing one more plate on the table for Dani, since she had probably believed the guest couldn't eat earthly food because she was a ghost.

− Danny, did you break your legs?! How? − the little sister asked in disbelief, sitting beside him at the table, caught so much in the discussion that she didn't notice the naturalness with which she did so.

− That's the tale of how mom and dad discovered I'm a halfa. − he smiled as the family members started piling food on their plates after sitting down. − You see, it all started with me being grounded for breaking the curfew and our parents had to go and investigate a strange cave...

The five ate and exchanged stories, Dani listening more that speaking, but eventually she started to warm up to the adults and even if shyly, she started to adders them directly (she still used Mr. & Mrs. Fenton).

Belly filled and full explanation given, the little girl seemed no more tense, so when the mother launched her next attempt, the response had changed.

− So, Danielle, would you like helping me remodel the guest room? − she asked causally. The girl frowned in confusion.

− Uhh... − she hesitated glancing at her brother who shrugged, for once faking cluelessness. − Sure, what for?

− You just have to decide the wall color and where to move the furniture, after all your room should be personalized. − the woman explained sagely. Once again the little halfa was stunned speechless, but this time she blushed at the casual offer.

The Hero of Amity observed with an amused smile as his lil' sis played embarrassedly with a crumble, before nodding. − I'd really like to. If you really want to, I mean. − she whispered.

− Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have asked! Come with me, there's a lot to do! − the oldest redhead practically dragged the youngest halfa with her upstairs. Taking pity on that poor soul, Jazz followed suit, leaving the males to clean the dishes in the kitchen.

Father and son worked together in "silence" for a bit, (Cindy was complaining in low hisses all the while about being squished, but after a whispered " _Dani needed it_ " it mollified a bit) before Danny finally broke it. − It's amazing how fast you accepted Dani. How did you do that? − he grabbed a plate from his father to dry it with intangibility.

− Dann-o, after discovering that you're a half-ghost and meeting a tribe of ice-yetis, a cloned twin sister is hardly stranger anymore. Besides, now I've got another daughter! − the man grinned making the boy chuckle.

− I'm sorry I was born male then, dad. − he joked sarcastically, making the orange jumpsuit wearer snort.

− Nope, as you said before, you're fine the way you are. It's just that I like more the balance of this family genders tipped on the female side. Your mother is always the best muse for inspiration. − his father shot back.

− You said it. Anyway, thanks. For taking my sister in the family. − Danny said earnestly.

− You're welcome, but there's no need. She deserves a family. − Jack stated and the duo quietly finished the chore, before sneaking upstairs and finding the female trio discuss which shade of cyan was better to put on the walls.

Danielle Fenton seemed finally to be at home now.

* * *

 **A/N.** Here's the (probably) final piece! Happy Airdate Anniversary Dani!

Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed or un-detailed, but I run out of inspiration past a certain point of Dani's Speech and after that I followed my Fluff Sense (Danny's Ghost Sense pales in comparison, ha! **xD** ).

Hope you didn't find Dani too OoC, but I thought that after that near death experience in " **D-Stabilized** " and the sort of psychological abuse she received from Vlad, she had suppressed her emotions that finally busted out at Danny's final big bro-declaration.

I choose Jack's nickname "Dani-bell" for Danielle with meaning behind it: since Jazz comes from Jasmine (a flower) and the short of it is a musical genre, I tried to follow a similar logic where "bell" is both for the instrument and a type of flower ( _Campanulaceae_ , look it up!). Plus "bell" could also refer to a slang from "beautiful". Triple combo! **Yay!**

Right now I'm not able to say for certain when I'll post another chapter of _**Shivers**_ to tie the loose ends, but I'll do my best!

Thanks to both old and new Favs, Follows, Reviewers and Viewers, you stimulate my muse!

Type ya soon!

 **EDIT:** How my excellent reviewer " **Great** " pointed out to me, the previous title " _Ghost Zone hath no fury like a huntress scorned_ " wasn's really fit for the content of the chapter and they're absolutely right! I admit that when I completed the chapter I was still searching for the perfect title (and was way too late at night and the following day I was too busy finish writing this chapter), but it eluded me, sooooo... I went for the rage that Maddie felt for Plasmius, as short as it was. Rethinking with calm about the matter after publishing in time for the deadline, I finally came upon a more fitting title that is a reference to one of my favourite songs: " **How to save a life** " by _The Fray_... plus it contains a pun like most of the other titles do! **xD** Now I feel satisfied!

 **[Anilime Ahsim:** good spotting on the date! I read too a couple fics on the daughter interpretation, but while I can see the logic behind that type of bond, I like more the bro-sis relationship. Hope you had fun with Jack's inner debate!

 **ElealehBlue:** happy (late) Easter to you too and thanks for the compliment! **o^w^o]**


	15. Ch 15 (A2) Fenton Forever

**Chapter 15_[Aftermath 2]_ Fenton Forever**

The past several months had been one of the most frustrating periods of his life, just few positions under Maddie marrying that buffoon and that disastrous season of the Packers in the 90s'.

It had all started since the miraculous and inexplicable return of the Fentons from the mountains and, after that, the security around the Fenton Works had been upped so much that the alarms would go off even if he _tried_ to set foot on the walkway in front of the house while in human form! Furthermore Daniel was avoiding him like a plague even more than usual, so he hadn't been able to confront him once.

So yes, right now Vlad Masters wasn't a happy camper.

Pondering on what to do, the man sat on his office seat, staring unseeing at the paperwork before him.

The mechanical bugs hadn't given a satisfying result since last time the children had discovered them and came upon a way to prevent them to infiltrate inside the building in the first place, so they were out.

A targeted attack from Skulker or the vultures? No, since the Truce between hunters (halfa and humans) the patrols had been too well organized to catch Daniel by himself. Besides, if he confronted the boy directly there still could be the chance of him discovering his role in the Fentons' incident (because despite the safe and mysterious return of the couple, the entrance of a cave had collapsed and the RV had to be retrieved by the Rengers) if he didn't know already.

Vlad could always try the opposite strategy and make the couple come to him, away from the alarms, the barrier and possibly even Daniel if he worded the invitation right... _Dinner for adults only? ...It could work..._

A knock startled him from his thoughts, but Vlad quickly recomposed himself and called a "come in". His young secretary walked in briskly ad deposited a stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

− Sorry to intrude, but these documents must be signed within the day, the judge wants to archive them before his retirement. − the young lad intoned deadly serious, not fooling him in any way.

− That old coot is way too smartmouth for my tastes! − Vlad grumbled, picked up the stack and scanned the first on the pile, recognizing it as baby birth citizenship *****. If they were of all the same kind, the matter would be fixed in _a minute_. − He still has five years before retiring, he just wants to go home in time and watch his soap opera. And you Mr. Johnson are no better, because you indulge him!

− Sorry sir, it's too fun to mess with you. − the young man smirked unashamedly.

The halfa sighed as he started signing the forms, not really putting his heart into it. His secretary, despite the attitude, was far too precious to be fired... Besides, Timothy Johnson didn't put any malice into his jabs, so his input was not unwelcome now and then.

− There, it was the last one. Are you happy now? − the older man distractedly signed the last form, placing it on top of the pile.

− Very. Thank you, Mayor Masters. − the lad was about to retrieve the stack when the halfa's eyes accidentally fell on the name written on the last document.

− _Wait a minute_. − the millionaire almost slammed a hand on the papers, halting the other's attempt. − Mind telling me **why** there's a document certifying the **birth** citizenship of a girl who's now almost _thirteen years old_?

The secretary actually looked surprised. − You mean that they haven't told you about this? But I thought that you were acquainted with the Fentons! I even-...

− Would I ask you if I already knew? − the halfa almost growled, interrupting the other. The lad hummed absentmindly.

− Well, apparently thirteen years ago Mrs. Fenton gave birth to a child that was soon after kidnapped by a ghost. Apparently this was the hair that broke the camel's back, because it fueled their drive to build the Portal that, as you know, was completed only three years ago. − Timothy explained. − As they hunted the ghosts that escaped from the Zone, the Fentons also searched for leads to their missed daughter till they actually found her a couple of weeks ago. Apparently Phantom had some part in it, because they announced an official Alliance with him soon after. − Mr. Johnson shrugged. So _this_ was the story to justify the existence of Danielle? There had to be ambiguities!

− But why didn't they file a Missing Person Report? Or a birth certificate of her at that time for the matter. − how could they after all? The clone was born only almost a year ago.

− Seemingly Mrs. Fenton gave birth at home and before they could come to the city hall to registry her, a ghost from a natural portal snatched her. Since it successfully escaped, they thought it was a shame to their name as ghost hunters and parents, so they told no one. Not that I blame them, I mean, − at Vlad's glare, the man reformulated − before the functioning artificial Portal and the periodic public ghost attacks, no one would have believed them and probably they could end into an asylum and their children shipped to the Social Services.

 _Éclair au chocolate, no loopholes!_ And given the Fentons' personalities and fame it even made perfect sense! But... maybe here was something...

− Are they really sure that that's their daughter and not a faker? − he pressed, trying to sound concerned.

− From what they said they did a DNA/paternity test and it turned out okay. They also did a ecto-contamination test and it resulted with a level no higher than the middle child's one that had an incident with a lab equipment and he's still perfectly healthy. − Tim explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

− And you know all of this how? − the halfa asked in a deadpan.

− I was accidentally there when the Fentons were explaining the facts to the judge. With this, their nightmare finally ends. − the secretary at last took hold of the stack of documents and cradled them to his chest. − Do you need anything else?

− No, thank you Mr. Johnson. − the mayor dismissed him, deep in thought, as he intertwined his fingers and rested his lips on the top of them, elbows propped on the desk.

Not caring about or oblivious to that contemplative stance, the secretary nodded and turned to leave, only to pause.

− Oh, Mr. Fenton told me to give you this if you signed the form for his sister, I just remembered. − Tim pulled out an envelope from his right suit pocket and handed it to the mayor.

 _Daniel? How out of character of him..._ the man accepted it, curious, and soon after the collaborator excused himself and got out of the office.

The halfa passed a hand on the paper to feel if there was some ectoplasm residue and finding none plus no bumps under the surface, he deduced there was only made of paper after all. This fact intrigued him even more: this was a further attempt to avoid a direct confrontation with him! _Why?_

Carefully, the silver haired man opened the envelope and pulled out the letter written in Ghost Glyphs. _He finally learned how to write them? About time and clever way to avoid human peepers!_ the usual odd pride about the boy's achievement filled the older halfa as he started reading the message.

* * *

 _Vlad Masters-Plasmius,_

 _following what both Lady Pandora and Lady Dora taught us about the ancient ghost etiquette, we formally request you to cease the claims on one Danielle Phantom:_

● _first of all because of the illegitimate subtraction and use of genetic and ectoplasmic material from Daniel Fenton-Phantom (that from what I understand from both mistresses is a serious offense in the Ghost Zone and I'm not talking about Walker-serious, but Observants-serious. ~ D.F.-P.);_

● _second because you rejected her in the first place by trying to liquefy her not too long ago;_

● _third because Danielle Fenton-Phantom has just been adopted by ones Madeline and Jack Fenton as their rightful daughter (both halves considered)._

 _Any further attempts to either bring her harm in any shape or form or claim her as yours will be rightfully and legitimately retaliated in accords to the Ghost Laws (and trust me, I researched in the volumes Lady Pandora let us borrow and there are several things that we're allowed to do or we can we invoke the Observants to do, if the Zone doesn't come before us. ~ D.F.-P.)._

 _Furthermore, ones Madeline and Jack Fenton rightfully claim one Daniel Fenton-Phantom as their son (both halves considered) and so they have as well the right to retaliate to any ghost who claims or attempts to do so otherwise as stated by the Ghost Laws, human status of said parents notwithstanding._

 _Moreover, any attempt to harm physically and psychologically said halfa due to his heritage will be punished following the Ghost Laws._

 _This injunction has legal value and its destruction entails a crime._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Daniel Fenton-Phantom, Danielle Fenton-Phantom, Jasmine Fenton,_

 _Madeline Fenton, Jack Fenton._

* * *

− He... outsmarted me! − Vlad couldn't help to exclaim aloud, wonder and disbelief tingeing his tone. The kinship laws in the Ghost Zone were the most ancient rules established and it was said that even the tyrannical and mad Pariah Dark had respected them and not without a reason!

Daniel, Danielle and Maddie were officially out of his reach, or else the _entire_ Ghost Zone would be literally out for his hide.

Maybe if he hid the document and asked Skulker... No, since the boy had asked help from Pandora and Dora, it was probably of public knowledge in the Zone. Probably he even declared the Fenton Works as his Lair while he was at it...

− Wait a minute! − he almost screeched, though his mind surely did to a halt. − It says both halves of Daniel! And Danielle! − he gasped. − They _know_. − the man realized with horror.

Did it mean that they knew about him too? ...No, because otherwise they would already have barged in, Ectoguns blazing...

As Vlad gripped the document, a shift on it made him pause and notice another sheet behind it. Frowning, he retrieved it and started reading it with rimmed glowing red eyes since it was in Glyphs too.

* * *

 _Fruitloop,_

 _this is no document, just a warning that no one else apart from the two of us knows about._

 _As you have obviously noticed, mom and dad know that Dani and I are halfas and have fully accepted us._

 _Of course they also know how_ _my sister_ _came to be, though we were careful to blame it all to "Plasmius". Mom is still eager to rip "him" molecule by molecule, but for now she's pacified by this Ghost Zone equivalent of a restriction order._

 _Apart from the recent escalated prank war and the usual immediate retaliations to your machinations, I've learned not to be too much a vindictive kind of guy (read: I don't want you_ _totally_ _dead), so let's keep this new "stalemate": you leave me and my family alone unperturbed and we will keep our mouth shut about you. It doesn't seem like a bad deal, does it?_

 _No tricks, cheats and/or underneath moves allowed and trust me, I'll know if you ever try something._

 _While the thing about "not declaring your love to mom" was a series of unfortunate coincidences (part of which I_ _admit_ _dad is to blame for), Dani could already have been the perfect daughter you wanted and all you had to do was to really consider her so and stabilize her! And it didn't even need my mid-transformation sample, because the Ecto-dejecto dad invented worked like a charm! ...So, this time no one is to blame sans you. I want you to remember that._

 _(By the way, not to add insult to injury, but I know from well informed sources that even if your accident hadn't happened and you hadn't got Ecto-acne, mom wouldn't have chosen you and even if she had, your wedding wouldn't have been a happy one, sorry.)_

 _I know that it's naive of me, but this time I really hope you'll finally cast away your bitterness and somehow redeem yourself from your fruitloopness. You could be a decent kind of man if you do, trust me._

 _Danny Fenton-Phantom._

 _ **P.S.**_ _While I was at it, besides the kinship declaration and the document shared with this note, I also officially established the Fenton Works as mine and Dani's Lair. I notified Skulker about both changes by the way, so he knows better than accepting any hunt from you and try and attack us at home._

* * *

Vlad stared speechless at the letter for several minutes, not really believing what he had just read. So he read it again. And again. At the fourth time finally the meaning clicked in and the man closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his thumbs.

No loopholes and low-key blackmail.

How was that even possible, Daniel was smart, but not **this** smart! Maybe the legal acts were the result of the joined efforts of Jasmine and their ghost allies, leader of the Far Frozen included. Not that it really mattered after all, since he had been figuratively shackled.

Vlad at last released a bone deep sigh, having already excluded all the possible scenarios he could think of. − Well played Daniel. − he breathed out, leaning back in his seat, relaxing his stiff spine. − Even if you relayed on others' competence, you managed to finally bind me. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do next.

Maybe this was at long last a signal from the universe to... let Maddie go. The other halfa's words (even if Daniel had used similar phrases to taunt and rile him up in other occasions) felt somehow sincere this time, because he wouldn't have risked gloating unnecessary for fear of having missed something. He had learned better than to do something so foolish. Plus that woman, a huntress... so delightfully stubborn and passionate... had accepted two half-ghost children and devoted herself to their care. How could he even compete?

Vlad Masters' greatest chase had been ultimately ended not by death or success, but by the ultimate defeat: no romantic love could surpass the one a mother felt for her offspring, adopted or natural.

What could he do now? His drive was gaining power and influence for Maddie. Without the latter, the former two had just become shapeless haunting phantoms. What did he really want after all?

 _Not being alone._

Cat-Maddie filled a bit of that empty space (how much he loathed to admit that Daniel had been right), but he longed for something else, something _more_. A family. A successor. Even a disciple was probably enough.

Vlad let the nth deep sigh of the day as he smoothed the creases on the bridge of his nose and looked back at the document and Daniel's message. There were so many ground shattering pointers in them that he didn't even know where to start thinking on.

Debating another couple of minutes made him finally come to a decision, so Vlad picked up from a drawer a blank paper and started writing the draft of a message in Ghost Glyphs.

If the younger halfa wanted to keep the distances (nor that he could have a say on it either way), the man could after all still keep this written connection up.

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz+Di**

− Danny, sweety, you have mail. − his mother called as he descended the stairs groggily human-style. Staying up all night because your overeager little sister wanted you to teach her how to play DOOM could do something to your energy reserves. At least since the declaration Skulker and some other ghosts had refrained from attacking him at any hour of the night. Or day for what mattered and he was extremely grateful for that.

− I have mail? − Danny stumbled in the kitchen, where only the woman was present. Dad was probably already in the lab and Jazz back in her room given the dirty dishes in the sink. Dani had been snoring in her room, so no doubt about her. − Who's from? − he sat at the table, latching to the nearest mug of warm coffee. His brain had yet to stat rebooting.

− There's no return address, but I've already checked it for ectoplasm and it's not rigged. − the huntress explained as she handed him the envelope. The halfa frowned at his printed name and address, but shrugged, probably it was for school or something.

After gulping down three quarters of the mug contents, his brain decided he was awake enough to be able to read and comprehend whatever was written inside, so he sliced open the envelope. However, as soon as he caught sight of the Ghost Glyphs, Danny was startled wide awake.

Noticing the change, his mother stood on alert too. − What is it?

− ...Honestly I don't know, but it's written in ghost language, hang on. − he unraveled and started reading, though not aloud. Who knew whose specter could use mortal means to contact him? He had a suspicious, but...

* * *

 _Daniel,_

 _I loathe admitting that I severely underestimated you once again. However this time I'm also thoroughly impressed by the development. You're finally using your wits, even if I'm certain that the majority of the technical issues had been identified and dealt by the older women of your household._

 _Who actually came up with the "kidnapped at birth Danielle" by the way? Any objection I had was reasonably countered by the arguments you told the judge and my secretary. The way you outsmarted me this time makes me actually feel a bit proud._

 _I recognize that in this case you have bested me, Daniel._

 _I'm quite sure that now you're wearing a befuddled expression, but I assure you that this is no deceit nor I'm brainwashed. It's a mere observation from my part._

 _If you still don't believe this, you could always come and speak to me in person, but I doubt you'll do that since the reinforced security around the Fenton Works, the rescheduled patrols and the added note to the document are of any indication of your will to meet me._

 _You only have my written word as I have yours about the safety of my secret. So in the end it's all a matter of trust._

 _Speaking of trust, how are so sure that I would never had a chance with Maddie even if I succeeded in making her my wife?_

 _Anyway, in honor to the kinship laws, I'll leave your family and even your allies alone, though I'm asking something harmless in return: letters. I am still an old fashioned man, so paper letters in Ghost Glyphs (more difficult to read for full humans and you get practice out of it) will be the preferred means._

 _I don't think it's too unreasonable, even if I request a no lies policy (omission is still allowed to protect some parts of our privacy) and you'll be rewarded by the same kindness._

 _I'll be waiting for your reply,_

 _Vlad P._

 _ **P.S.**_ _I expect an answer within the week, or a prank will be delivered to you at school when you least expect it._

* * *

Apart from the final twist of anger, Danny kept gaping at the letter, raw disbelief rampant on his face: Vlad... had just given up? No rage, no threats or full-blown bitterness? _No, okay, one threat, but does this mean that he's planning something?_ he thought, rereading the text. Was he trying to gather information through the imposed letters since he had been blindsided by the shields and law restrictions? But... he _had_ allowed omissions, he just wanted no lies. He hadn't even pressed to meet face to face! It was weird!

− Danny! − his mother's calls finally managed to break his concentration as he looked up from the hieroglyphs. − What does it says? Who's from?

She seemed really worried, what could he say? He scratched his nape with his right hand, feeling lost. Full story or half-truths by omission?

− It's from Plasmius. − at the alarmed gasp he hurried to add. − I sent him the notification of the "restriction order" as you asked, plus a warning about our new stalemate. Since he can't exactly answer in person, this is his reply. − he lifted the letter, explanation not too compromising. Or at least he hoped.

 **M ~O¤O~ Jk**

That twisted ghost could reply through mortal mail? Which were his resources? Or had he just stolen paper and stamps and used the usual delivery system?

− What does it say? − the huntress demanded, sitting at the right side of her son, itching to grab the offending paper and look herself. _How I wi- want to know how to read ghost language!_

The teen hesitated, unsure. Was he trying to construct a lie? Maddie glared to discourage that attempt. Danny groaned and finally sighed.

− He's saying that he's impressed on how we dealt with the cover story in this realm and used the kinship laws in the Zone. − he kept scratching his nape, blocking partially his face from view, but from the vibes he emitted he was uncomfortable. − He even adds that this letter is no deceit.

− Why should he say so? What else is there? − the mother pressed and he winced.

− Well... Since he's been legally shackled and even Plasmius wouldn't risk the wrath of the entire Zone, he has practically declared forfeit. But it's weird, because it's so out of character! − he gestured disbelieving and somehow helplessly at the letter.

Suddenly there was a polite churr, interrupting whatever she or her son were about to say and he froze.

− ...Robin, what the heck, how did you even get there, I hadn't even felt you coming. − Danny said in a rush but still keeping a tone of deadpan.

The following churr held a note of mirth and he groaned.

− Another tiny? − Maddie guessed, while from the other side of his head a bird, which _totally wasn't a robin_ , leant over and nodded in greetings.

− Yeah, she and her crew ****** had been captured by Skulker and the only one who escaped asked for my help. They check on me from time to time, but usually they send either Robin or Chopper because they're the most discreet crewmembers... But she's also the creepiest! − the halfa scolded and the _hawk_ ruffled her feathers in a shrug.

The bird of prey churred casually and Danny blinked a couple of times, unreadable.

− You spied on... Plasmius while he received the document. And he didn't notice you. At all. − the tiny ghost chirped in response. − Yeah, good point, you're a spy. − he conceded. − So?

The following series of chirps, huffs and churrs were answered by Danny's nods let them know he was following. After the hawk had finished her tale, the boy assumed a thinking pose that Maddie let him keep up for a while, before interjecting. − So, what did she see?

− Since I doubt Plasmius was aware of her spying, his reactions were natural. Apparently it's not so unbelievable anymore that he gave up on us. Robin says that he looked lost, probably he had just realized that he had become obsession-less. − he mused, eye staring unfocused at the mug now held loosely between his hands, as if he was really looking at something else instead, like a memory.

− Is it even possible for a ghost? − as scientist she had never observed that phenomenon, so it was inconceivable to think about a specter without obsession.

− Yeah, even Dani and I have a low-key urge to obsess over something, despite being half human. − he paused as if trying to word the next sentences carefully. − Clockwork once let me take a look at what would have happened if I had lost my "obsession" − he made the quotation marks with his fingers − and... I won't lie, it wasn't pretty. − he grimaced.

− So Plasmius is going to become a potential threat? − the huntress worried, handling a problem at time. She would ask later about that alternative timeline.

− Not really? My alternative self went batshish crazy because our "obsession" is a good one; maybe with Plasmius the tendency will be the opposite. We just need to stay alert and keep an eye on him. − he shrugged carefully, aware of the hawk on his left shoulder, almost concealed uneasiness in his eyes for the topic.

− ...Okay then. − Maddie looked at her son a bit worriedly. − Do you want to talk about this "obsession-less" version of you?

− Maybe later, I have a few things to do now. − by the sound on it, it seemed as if he was already regretting mentioning the event.

 _Give him time and space, Maddie, this has to be a sensitive topic._ she told herself while she nodded and he rose, probably to retreat to his room. − Okay honey, just a thing if you feel like answering. − he paused, tilting his head to look at her, waiting. − What's this "obsession" of yours? So I'll watch it out for you. − she tried to wink and lighten the mood. The work seemed to be done halfway because he smiled both sadly and fondly.

− Isn't it obvious? − he turned, leaving the kitchen, hawk in tow. − Protect my family and friends.

 _Real smooth Danny, drop the bomb then escape._ Maddie stared where her son had left, mind reeling. _No source of the obsession, no obsession to begin with. ...I guess we just won't die then._

 **D ~O¤O~ Jz+Di**

− Oy bro, how are you even functional this early in the morning? − Dani peeked sleepily from the open doorway, hair ruffled and oversized Avengers themed PJ wrinkled.

The boy was dressed in home clothes (probably he didn't have intention to leave home today) and had just finished sealing an envelope.

− Receiving the response from Vlad can do wonders to one's state of awareness. − he muttered drily. That woke her up rapidly too.

− What did he said? − she practically launched in the room, noticing only now the hawk perched on Danny's shoulder.

− He gave up. For real it seem. Now I just have to drop this in the mail and... − the bird of prey churred and the halfas blinked. − Uh, you sure? − it nodded, picking up the envelope with its beak. − Thanks then. I know that I don't have to tell you, but be careful. − they got the impression it would have smiled if it could. − Oh, and tell the monkey that if he ever wants to throw a party for us, he has to keep it small or at least somewhere where it won't pick up the wrong attention.

There was a suspicious noise that sounded like a " _dereshishishishi_ " laugh and a muffled " _it's Luffy_ " in ghost speech that made Danny sigh.

− You're right. Thanks Robin. − with that the ghost hawk took off and flew out the window.

Dani hummed at the exchange, then focused her attention to her brother. − A long term friend of yours?

− Hnn, she's part of one of the first groups of tinies I met. Some of them are a handful, but I wouldn't exchange them for the world. − Danny stood and stretched. − Com'on little sister, it's already time for lunch with how long you were asleep! − he leaped to give her a noogie, but she phased through his arms. − Come back here!

− You'll have to get me! − she called back laughing, running out the room.

− Either death or alive, you won't escape me, Danielle Fenton! − he declared, tone full of staged bravado, as he pursued her.

Dani would worry later about the implication of what Danny had said about Vlad, but for now she was content to do this sort of game of tag till they reached the dining room.

It felt good to be called a Fenton and have a family, at long last.

* * *

 ***** Sorry to all US readers, I have absolutely NO idea who in fact deals with birth certificates, I researched on what are the duties of a town mayor, but I came out more confused than before I started, so I had to improvise. The following law related matters follow the same writing license philosophy, so please bear with me. **^ㅂ** **^'**

 ****** How Danny and the "crew" met can be read in Chapter 4 of " **Haunted Drabbles** ". Mochi-points to anyone who gets the reference (and who doesn't can just look at the **A/N.** of Chapter 5 where I stated it clearly **u_ù** ).

* * *

 **A/N.** Happy second anniversary of Shivers! Has it been already two years since I started publishing this story? **(** **ΦωΦ** **)*** **Thanks for staying with me this long!**

Danny, when Tim went to make Vlad sign the documents, actually gave the secretary two envelopes: one on the right pocket for after the signature and one on the left if the mayor refused to sign. It served to hint to the threat of telling his parents about him if he didn't sign.

(Robin arrived and landed on his shoulder gently when he stumbled in the kitchen if you were wondering, he just confused the trip as sleep-clumsiness, not the Tiny Sense catching him out of guard and not recognizing it as so... **\\_(** **ツ** **)_/** )

Originally (i.e. when I planned this chapter) I intended this one to be the final chapter, however... the characters suddenly took life, stole my pencil and decided that this wasn't enough! I imagine that you all already have an idea which topic the third arc of the Aftermath will center on, right? **;P**

Anyway, I realize as well that Vlad felt OoC, but the "problem" with Kinship Laws is that there is a reason that _even Pariah Dark_ respected them: one does not simply take a feud on the offspring of the offender (whose children have no fault of their own) sans finding the **Ghost Zone itself** revolt against you. Ghost Children (halfa especially) are so rare and precious that an entire dimension/realm treasure them.

Let's make a _tangible_ example: if Box Launch came to be and one of the Ghost Box enemies/bullies tried and harmed her because of her father, the Zone _as an unstoppable being_ would come on them like the fiercest mama-bear or whatever else comes up to your imagination. So... yeah, you got the idea of why others would back off for a while before regrouping.

However Vlad hasn't the same opening: all his motives are linked to Maddie and Jack. Even the "Danny being another halfa, I want him as a disciple" is related to the resentment towards Jack somehow. Plus stealing/kidnapping someone else's children, as well as kill the parents to obtain them forcefully have the same result as harming them, so he can't do that either.

Hope this makes sense, at least in my strange (twisted) mind it did. **xD**

Oh, and as I mentioned in the edit of the previous chapter, I changed the title of chapter 14, so look back if you had lost it!

Thank you for your Views, Favorites, Follow and Reviews! Type ya next time!

 **[Randomly Talented:** thank you and I agree with you, Dani deserves love **u_ù.**

 **ElealehBlue:** wish granted, thank you for the review!

 **hrisi292:** " _Family Sense_ " is a fine power to have, you're lucky! **xP**

 **Great:** thank you again for pointing out the fault. You made me kick in gear my sleep deprived brain and shape a better title, look it back! The thing is that I had already planned the title "Fenton Forever" for this chapter, but it fitted the previous one too! The dilemma was so great that I picked the first thing it came to my mind and it ended wrong. At least now it feels better. **u_ù** (Here, have some Vlad as you hoped.)

 **islamy96:** right on the spot!

 **Invader Johnny:** I'm glad you appreciated it! **:)]**


End file.
